Book Series 1: The collection of Humanity
by Charlie St.cloud
Summary: Rachel it's happening! The XZ virus has been released by the infected who have escaped! Mission: Hope has been activated! Evacuation must be immediate! New York has been compromised! GET OUT OF THERE, NOW! This first book of the series is completed. The second book will be. Until then to be continued.
1. Chapter 1

Book series 1: The collection of humanity.

**PROLOGUE:**

In 1951 Dr. Harold Reese S.R, A senior bio-chemist, introduced his project proposal for XZ, to the board of Bio-Technologies. One of the 6 major miliarty companies of weapons and defense.

The board approved his proposal in 1953. The project XZ case No. 3562 began it's research and development in 1954 after the first team was chosen.

The leading chemist were Dr. Harold Reese S.R, Dr. Dylan Macy and Dr. Leroy Berry S.R.

The first trial test date: June 2, 1958. The subject showed promise but did not execute affective outcome as desired. The team continued through trial and error.

The second trial test date: November 9, 1964. Subject increased 30 percant affectiveness in strength; though speed of infiltration against cells takes 82 hours to take affect, research and development continued.

Dr. Leroy Berry began conducting plans for mission: hope 6 months after the 2nd trial test and resigning from the project.

On Feburary 28, 1987, A new research and development team recieves approval for continuation of project XZ. The new leading scientist is Dr. Harold Reese J.R, Dr. Derek Elliot, Dr. Zeke Tyson and DR. Hiram Ackermann.

On December 1, 1986, 23 years after the 2nd test trial of XZ. Head of Weapons Innovation and Defense, Leroy Berry J.R. gets approval for project S.A.S-series 1.

In 1990, Hiram Ackermann steps down from Project XZ to help in research and development of S.A.S series 1. Two years into research and development, there is a 2nd approval for development of S.A.S series 2.

In 1996 the first series were created. One month after creation, training and development began. In 1998 series 2 is created. One month after creation training and development begins. In the year 2000 project series 1 and 2 are cancelled due to funding.

* * *

**NOVEMBER 2, 2013, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK.**

"I wish you would have come." Is spoken with annoyance.

"I know but like I said, I have my winter showcase to prepare for. I would have loved to make it to Mr. Shuesters wedding." _Lie_.

"I just can't take the time off, this showcase means everything to me." _Another Lie!_

"I'm so sorry." _Lie, Lie, Lie! _

"I guess I forgive you." Kurt says with a chuckle.

"I appreciate your forgiveness. So, are you ready for tomorrow? What time are you all living?" Rachel ask.

"We're getting ready at 12. We should make it to the church by four. I have to help my father get ready, because lord knows, he'll end up wearing sneakers or something equally as horrifying with his tux. You know Carol will let him wear whatever he wants, so long as he's comfortable." Kurt replies with an eyeroll and chuckle.

"_Hey, dude. Is that Rachel? Let me talk to her.'_

Rachel hears Finn's eager voice in the background.

"It's not Rachel, go away. I'm on the phone."

"_Dude let me talk t-" _

"I told you it wasn't her! Now, go away!" Kurt replies.

Rachel hears some scuffling for a few seconds before Finn's voice come down the line.

"Hey, Rach! It's me, Finn!" The brunette cringed.

Does this boy not understand his conversation is unwanted?

He had been calling her none stop for 3 months and though she told him she's not interested in him anymore.

He twisted it in his head, some how, that she wanted him to fight for their relationship.

A relationship that only lasted 6 months and ended mid-senior year, a year and 9 months ago.

"Hello, Finn. How are you?" Rachel replied with tightness in her voice.

"I'm good. It's great to hear from you."

Rachel roll her eyes again because clearly, she was the one to call Kurt, Kurt didn't call her.

She also made this call to speak to Finn.

She didn't answer her phone to speak to Kurt who called _her_. No, Just Finn... Finn, Finn, Finn.

It's always all about Finn.

"That's nice. Listen, I have to go. I'm on my way home. Have fun at Mr. Shue's wedding." Rachel spoke overly cheerful.

"_Rachel, wait!_"

Rachel disconnected the call before he could continue.

It was 10 am and Rachel just got back from her mid morning run.

The brunette made it to her apartment building in record time.

She sighed tiredly as she walked upstairs.

The building was extremely quiet but the brunette loved that about it.

She was the only occupant in the building.

The property belonged to her grandparents.

Who past it down to her dad.

Who in turn past it down to her.

Kurt and Santana had no idea that she was the only resident, let alone owned the building.

They stopped coming by after their second visit.

Claiming the place gave them the heebie geebies.

She wasn't offended. She preferred it that way, actually.

She would have offered them an apartment for free but she couldn't.

The building was special and extremely important.

It was one of the many safe houses her family owned across the U.S.

The only people that knew about it were her family members.

Rachel unlocked her apartment door and made her way inside and was greeted by what Santana and Kurt refer to as her abnormally, huge demon dogs.

Two Rottweiler's and two German Shepard's.

Zeus, Apollo, Ares and Poseidon.

She's had all four dogs since childhood and they were her best friends.

"Hello! My Babies, come here!" The brunette laughed while being mauled in slobber and love.

"Ok, attention!"

All four dogs simultaneously stood on all fours, lined together perfectly.

Four jaws clenched, eyes focused straight ahead unmoving not even to follow the brunettes movements as she stood.

Rachel circled them checking their posture and stance.

Liking what she saw. She nodded to her self in satisfaction.

"At ease, soldiers."

All four dogs sat down in sync.

Relaxing their jaws with their tongues hanging out, panting in happiness.

"Good boys." Rachel gave each of them a pat on the head with a treat.

The brunette made her way over to her book shelf.

All four dogs followed. Two dogs flanking her on each side.

Rachel bent down and slipped her finger under the wood.

A beep was heard. She stepped back as the shelf slid across the wall to open.

Rachel stepped into her hidden office, walking over to her desk.

She powered on her super computers.

She had 3. They were custom made and untraceable.

Rachel began her scheduled daily search.

Scouring News article's. Hacking her way through various emails, cellphone calls and voicemails as well as text messages of many different type of companies.

Even, the Governors office had no idea they were being hacked.

She also investigated police files and evidence.

The only time she stopped was to prepare her dinner, feed and walk the dogs.

It was 5:30 pm when she decided to call it quits.

She walked through her apartment checking that everything was secured than walked over to her living room.

She opened a hidden door that was suppose to be a wall and made her way through all the hidden passageways through out the building, that led to all the apartments.

Checking all her guns and ammo. Eventually, making it to the infirmary and proceeded to check all the medical supplies.

She continued her way to the food and water supply and checked the back up generators in the basement.

She took the elevator to the below ground auto garage.

Stepping off the elevator, she approached her vehicles starting with her custom made, high military grade, black SUV. S

he opened the drivers side door and got in.

Then placed her thumb over the ignition pad and started the vehicle.

Checking if all systems, monitors and cameras were up and running smoothly. She checked for the dogs equipment.

Once that was secure, she pressed a few buttons and the floor bed slid open revealing all her travel back up weapons and ammo.

She kneeled down and began counting her ammo and making sure all the weapons were loaded but locked with the safety on.

After she was done she checked her mini fridge and cooler in the back where a trunk should be, for her food and water supply, checking their temperatures as well.

She continued making sure everything was accounted for.

She stepped out of the vehicle to check the body, under the hood and under the car and wheels.

Rachel continued her routine checks and didn't finish until 8 pm.

She made her way to her bedroom with the dogs flanking her, after making sure everything was locked back up and all her alarms were set.

She stepped into her bathroom to shower and do her nightly routine.

She knew she had to get to bed as sleep was important to make sure she performed at her best.

The brunette crawled into bed, tugging her blanket over her tired body and shut her eyes as soon as her head the pillow, within minutes she succumb to sleep.

No one knew Rachel Berry.

They thought they did but they didn't.

Everyday she played a role that was imperative.

She had to continue to be loud, annoying and high strung with an obsession with all things Broadway.

She had to pretend she knew nothing about cars, planes, computers or science or anything that had to do with intelligence that went beyond her fake Broadway dreams.

She had to pretend she couldn't defend herself and play a damsel in distress.

She had to play a cheerful, upbeat person who cries uncontrollably when her feelings are hurt and throws a tantrum when she doesn't get her way.

She also has to be desperate and needy, constantly seeking attention and act as if she's superior to everyone else when it comes to her 'TALENT'

She will admit it hurts not to have anyone outside of her family who knows who she really is but that's what must be done.

Because she was created for something greater than normalcy. She was created for humanities survival..


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE CALL.**

Rachel jolted awake at the sound of her alarms going off. The brunette reached over grabbing her super tablet and answered the incoming call from her father.

"Hey pumpkin!" Hiram said cheerfully.

Rachel already knew that since her fathers alerted the call alarm before actually calling her, that this was not a personal check up call. The fact that he called her pumpkin told her they were speaking in code for that specific season.

Since pumpkin Spice was the fall season favorite. She knew what story he was going to recite and to listen closely.

If he had said "Hey, Sunshine!" That meant he was going with a summer related story which is entirely different from the one they were about to tell.

"Hey, dad." She spoke groggily pretending to be half asleep and annoyed.

The brunette made a show of looking at her clock. "Dad, I love you but it's midnight, Can't this wait?" She pretended to sulk. Her father played right along with her, making a confused face.

"Rachel, you do remember what today is, don't you?" Her father ask with slight annoyance.

Rachel pretended to think about it. Her father cut in as they rehearsed many times, because time was of the essence.

"Rachel, your aunt Marianne's flight just landed. You were suppose to pick her up! She's staying with you for thanksgiving this year because your dad and I are working."

Rachel rolled her eyes as if she had forgotten and put her head in her hands pretending to be tired, when really she was doing her best to take controlled breathes.

What her father actually said was ("Rachel, it's happening. The XZ virus has been released by the infected who escaped. The military are trying to get it under control but it's spreading quickly. Mission: Hope has been activated. Evacuation must be immediate. Re-locate to safe house 2, New York has been compromised greatly. Get out of There, NOW!")

"God, dad, I'm sorry, I'll call you when I get to the airport. Let her know I'm on my way. I love you, bye."

What she really said was ("I love you, both. Be safe, I'll call you guys as soon as I make it to safe house 2.")

Rachel hung up and immediately ran to her office and began to do what she'd been drilled to do everyday of her life. She suited up and activated her assistance computer.

"Brice." Rachel called out as she attached her access watch that controlled all of the super equipment that included her computers, cars, motorcycles and houses that belonged to her family, to her wrist.

"Yes, Ms. Berry." Brice, the voice activated computer replied.

"Activate emergency lockdown on everything." Rachel spoke as she walked back out into the living room and making her way to the elevator to get to the lower level car garage, her dogs flanking her every step.

The process of preperation only taking 14 minutes from the time she woke up to the time her SUV drove into the streets of Manhattan.

* * *

**LOWER MANHATTAN...**

Shelby rushed into her apartment complex in fear. She looked out the window to make sure she wasn't being followed by the man that tried to attack her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

She made her way up to her apartment still trembling a little. In all her years living in New York, nothing like this has ever happened. She unlocked her apartment door with shaking hands, fumbling with her keys lightly. She felt clammy and nauseas but she supposes that's what fear does to you.

"Hey, your home early. How was work?" A blonde teen ask.

"It was good for the most part, Sawyer." Shelby spoke distractedly as she put a hand against her forehead.

"Oh ok, well I guess I should get going." Sawyer said as she made her way to the front door. Opening it up and preparing to leave, she turns to call over her shoulder one last time.

"See you to-" Sawyer was cut off as she watched Shelby collapse to the floor. "Oh my god, Shelby, are you ok?" Sawyer yelled running to her side.

* * *

**45 MINUTES LATER...**

"Come on, pick up, pick up!" Rachel whispered in frustration.

The brunette had already stopped by Santana and Kurt's apartment to pick up their most valued possessions, their legal documentation and some clothing.

She was driving through what seemed to be relatively normal streets of Manhattan. A few people walking and joking around unaware of what was really going on.

She has been calling her mothers number repeatedly for the last ten minutes but no one has answered.

Rachel pulled up to her mothers building. She cut her engine and looked back and forth out the window before exiting her car.

She walked up the steps watching behind her up and down the block. Quickly, she typed in the buildings code before opening the front door and entering, stepping in with caution.

There was no sign that the other residents were up. Her mother lived in a pretty quiet complex but she stood on guard, anyway.

She pulled her FN-509 tactical pistol and double checked her ammo and attached her silencer.

As quietly and slowly as she could, walked up the stairs. She reached the top and made her way down the hall, checking behind her every few seconds.

She slightly poked the right side of her face around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Her mothers apartment door was slightly ajar with light seeping through the slit.

Rachel swallowed as her mouth went dry from what that open door could mean. She took three deep breathes then gripped her gun securing it in her grasp and widening her stance.

She made her way to the door and ever so gently pushed it open. As she made her way in, she stopped as her eyes widen in horror.

There her mother was on her knees, with her back to Rachel. Eating Sawyer Thomas's stomach out, growling in satisfaction.

Tears welled in Rachel's eyes. She cursed herself for not getting there in time. Slowly, she raised her pistol, aiming at Shelby's head. She said a prayer in her mind before shooting her mother in the back of her head.

Grateful for the silencer. Her mothers body slumped forward with her face falling directly into Sawyers intestines. Rachel closed her eyes as silent tears fell.

She turned around, shutting the door behind her and locked it. The brunette took a deep breath as she made her way through the apartment.

Making sure it was clear of anyone or thing else. Her heart thudded in her chest as she made her way to the room at the end of the hall. Really not wanting to see what she knew she might see.

The bedroom door was open a good 13 inches. Rachel pushed the door to the nursery open and slowly walked over to the crib, shutting her eyes before reaching it.

She took a deep breathe before opening her eyes and gasped in shock. She covered her mouth with her hands and walked out of the room sobbing, closing the door behind her.

She only allowed herself 2 minutes to cry before she walked to her mothers room and took out a small duffle. She collected some clothing of shelbys for herself to keep in memory of Shelby and her mothers jewelry box that she knew was a family heirloom.

She collected all the pictures in the house, she went back to the baby's room to collect from there as well.

Rachel made her way out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her. She cautiously walked back down to her SUV and loaded the bags. She went back to the apartment and loaded as much of the necessities she would need.

Bringing those down to the car as well. Rachel checked her watch than nodded in approval, taking down Shelby plus the packing and loading of everything from the time she arrived was 23 minutes.

She double checked the apartment to make sure she had everything. The last room she went to was the nursery. She walked over to the crib one last time and reached down picking up the sleeping 2 month old infant.

"It's ok, Beth. I got you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Rachel kissed the baby on the forehead.

She adjusted the infant and held tightly to her pistol. She left the apartment and went back down to the car. Manhattan still seemed unfazed by anything but Rachel wasn't stupid.

She knew she was running out of time. She hopped back into her SUV and walked to the back kneeling in the left corner where a passenger door should have been. She typed in a code on the keypad attached to the wall.

A corner of the floor board opens up and a medium size incubator raises from beneath. When Rachel first heard the news that Beth would be arriving in the world by none other than the college freshman Quinn Fabray, she added the incubation addition, just in case.

Which, she's happy she did. The incubator not only gives oxygen but is fire, water and bullet proof. It straps the baby in securely and has an emergency manual default hatch to get the baby out, if ever the computer inside is damage.

Rachel settles Beth in and straps her up. Once she's sure Beth's secure, she hops in the driver seat. Checking her time, again. It took her 1 hour 22 minutes to be on her way out of New York from the time her father had called.

Starting the car, she immediately pulls off getting out of Manhattan as fast as she can because the city would be congested with violence and death in just a matter of hours.

* * *

**YALE UNIVERSITY 2:11 AM...**

Quinn Fabray was asleep when she heard some shouting followed by banging. She groaned as she covered her head with a pillow and yelled a groggy 'Go Away!' at her door.

She had, had a long day at work and classes. She still had to be up at 6 am for her first class of the day.

"What the fuck!" The blonde grunted angrily as she tore the sheets from her body and jumped out of bed to curse out her roommate or whoever for thinking they could throw a party at this time of night.

She grabbed her door handle and yanked the door open in anger. "WHAT FUCK DO YOU-" The blondes eyes widen in horror at the scene unfolding before her.

There was blood everywhere and students attacking other students. Young men and women screaming as there limps were ripped from the bodies. Some of her classmates already dead, littering the floors with their faces chewed off and organs everywhere. It was gory insanity.

Quinn shut the door and locked it. She walked backward trembling in fear putting as much space between herself and the door as possible. Until her back made contact with her bedroom window.

She spun around and covered her mouth with her hands as she watched the manslaughter of the entire student body. People were running and screaming in all directions.

Campus police and local authorities were every where. Guns were going off and officers did their best to try and save people but they were only getting torn apart themselves.

Quinn turned away from the window and slid down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and began to sobbed into her arms in fear.

The blonde had been crying for 6 minutes in the same spot, when her phone blared to life from her night stand. Quinn scrambled on her knees across the room, to reach it before the ringing stopped. Her hands shook as she answer without checking the caller I.D.

"Hel-Hello!"

"Quinn! Oh, thank god! Are you, alright?" Rachel ask as she breathe in relief.

"Rachel, Oh god! You have no idea what's happening, right now! I woke up and there was blood everywhere and people eating people. I-I-I don't- don't know what to do! There's no way out of here!" Quinn rambled in panic.

"Are you ok? Is it happening where you are?" Quinn ask in worry and crying uncontrollably.

"I'm alright but Quinn I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to calm down and focus, ok? Where are you in the school?" Rachel ask calmly.

"In my room." Quinn whimpered out.

"I'm coming to get you."

Quinn didn't know if she was hallucinating or not or maybe she misunderstood the brunette but did Rachel Berry just say that she was coming to get her.

"Rachel you don't understand! There's no way in or out! I'm not joking! I don't know what's going on but you can't come here, Rachel! Please, stay where it's safe!" Quinn spoke urgently. She may not survive this but she's certainly not going to get Rachel killed.

"Quinn, once again, Listen closely. I need you to pack as much as you can that's valuable to you, now. I'm not kidding." Rachel spoke in a tone that put slight fear in Quinn.

"Rachel, your not liste-" Rachel cut Quinn off immediately in a no bullshit manner.

"No! Your not listening!, I'm already _here._ I'm a few miles away, 34 minutes away to be exact." Rachel spoke authoritively.

Quinn's jaw dropped open in shock and she floundered on that information. "Wha-"

"Quinn, we are running out of time! Get your ass moving and PACK!"

Just as Rachel finished yelling her sentence. What sounded like a bomb went off on the other side of the campus. The vibrations were felt through out the building.

The blonde jumped to her feet with her phone in her hand. She hadn't ended the call in fear of not being able to reach Rachel, again. She ran to her closet grabbing her bags and shoving clothing in it.

She scrambled around her room as fast as she could. She grabbed her book bag and shoved her lab top, cell phone charger and Ipod in it. She gathered all her pictures and anything else she thought was valuable.

34 minutes later exactly as she said, Rachel pulled up in her SUV outside of the campus. She watched in anger at the chaotic mess the government had created.

Not all of Connecticut was hit. So far of what she saw as she passed through. Most of New Havens residents were sleeping peacefully in their homes unaware of what happening.

The college was the only place in chaos. She's guessing a student or security gard who was out late must have come across an XZ subject.

"Rachel, are you there?" Quinns voice came back over the reciever.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you done?"

"Yes but I don't understand how are you going to-"

"Don't worry about it, just give me a minute. When I call your phone, answer." Rachel instructed.

"Ok but Rachel please be careful." Quinn spoke worried the brunette was going to get herself killed.

Rachel was just happy the blonde didn't give her too much of a hard time. She did as she was told after the second time of being instructed.

"I will." Rachel replied then hung up.

"Brice, Activate Night Scope." Rachel ordered getting her truck ready to bulldoze the crowd.

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

The front wind shield changed as a night vision view of the campus was displayed from the windshield in front of her. She could see in the shadows and which parts were congested with the most walkers. Rachel pressed a few more buttons.

"Brice, activate auto lift."

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

Rachel's SUV slowly began to rise as if the car was on crane like thick steel stilts. Suspending the truck 18 feet in the air. Rachel began to pull forward driving into the crowd of walkers squashing as many as she could on her way to Quinn.

Quinn was freaking out. She looked at the clock on her night stand 2:41 am glared back at her tauntingly.

Whatever was on the other side of her door was trying to get in and she could tell if she stood in her room any longer, she was going to die. Her phone blared to life again.

"Rachel?!" Quinn cried into the phone.

"Rachel, they're going to break down my door!"

Quinn could hear the moaning and scratching. It shot terror through her body.

"Look out your window."

Quinn stood up and her jaw fell open. Rachel was right outside her window with a car or it could be a fucking spaceship. She wasn't sure and she didn't care. Rachel came for her and that's all that matter.

Rachel pulled the SUV closer to the window the best she could. She unlocked the panel door and it slid open.

"Give your hands, I'll help you but don't look down and keep your eyes on me!" Rachel instructed.

Quinn nodded. The brunette took her hands and widen her stance. "On the count of three, I want you to jump, ok?!" Rachel spoke loud, strong and surely to be heard over everything else.

"1! 2! 3!" Quinn screamed as she jumped. She felt strong arms grip around her waist firmly to keep her from falling.

"Your ok, I got you." Rachel said trying to reassure her as the blonde trembled in tears in her arms.

"Quinn, I need to know, did you pack like I told you to?" The blonde nodded.

"Ok, I want you stay right here. I'm going to jump back in your room to get your bags. So, I need you to catch them, alright?"

"NO! Rachel, please they're going to breakdown the door!"

"Hey, it's alright. The sooner I get them. The sooner we can leave, ok?"

"Ok."

Quinn watched in fear as Rachel jumped back through her window. One by one the brunette tossed the bags to Quinn. Rachel did an extra sweep through the room to make sure the blonde didn't leave anything else behind that she might have forgotten in her haste to pack.

Just as Rachel gripped the window to jump back to the vehicle, the door busted in half with shards of wood flying everywhere as walkers tripped over themselves and each other to get in the room.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed in horror.

"Oh shit!" The brunette whispered harshly as she whipped her head around in slight surprise than jumped through the window uncoordinated landing on the lip of the floor door.

Hanging on by her finger tips. Quinn tried to pull her up by her hands into the suv but if she pulled Rachel up the zombies would be able to pull the brunette back in through the window.

"Quinn, listen to me. I need you to sit in the seat and buckle up, now!" Rachel shouted.

She knew what she had to do. The blonde shook her head in refusal with tears, still trying to hold onto the brunette so that she didn't fall. She was only a few feet away from her window and those things could easily attach themselves to Rachel and flood the suv.

"QUINN, LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO GET IN THE SEAT AND BUCKLE UP! I PROMISE YOU EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT BUT YOU DON'T, YOU'LL GET US BOTH KILLED! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! The brunette shouted. Quinn nodded, deciding to trust Rachel.

"BRICE!" Rachel shouted louder.

"Yes, Ms. Berry." Brice replied.

Quinns eyes widen in shock and amazement as the car spoke. "Get them to safety. I'll meet you at rondevue."

"Yes, Ms. Berry." Brice replied and before Quinn could protest Rachel let go and the car door was shut as the suv took off, with Quinn shouting in protest.

Before Rachel's feet touch the ground her helmet was activated. The brunette ducked behind a bush upon landing that was covered by the shadow of the building.

"All system go." Rachel spoke.

The suits stats were displayed at the edges of her face screen in under a second with the time 2:58 am in the lower left corner, including a small live streaming video of Quinn. The blonde was crying uncontrollably.

"Activate car speaker."

"Yes, Ms. Berry. car Speaker, activated." Rachel's face displayed across the right side of the car windshield for Quinn to see.

"Rachel?!" Quinn exclaimed in relief.

"I'm ok, Quinn, don't worry. The truck is going to drive two miles out. I'm going to meet you there. The suv is seal proof in more ways than one. You are completely safe. It's going to take me a little while to get back to you but I'll call in to check on you in a few but I have to stay focused. So, sit tight. I'm on my way." Rachel spoke as quickly.

"Please be careful." Quinn said nervously.

The call ended and the blonde slumped in her seat. She began to cry, again. She felt confused because she had no idea what was going on.

Rachel looked around as more XZ victims began to stand after being dead only 10 minutes. She shook her head in disbelief that the military could easily let this slip by. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to fight her way out of her situation.

"Activate night scope."

"Night scope, activated."

"Release Desert Eagles." Rachel requested lining her hands at her thighs.

"Desert Eagles, released."

Both sides of Rachel's plated thighs opened up. The hissing sound of the electronic release of her desert Eagles was like music to her ears. She smirked in satisfaction.

"Time to play." Rachel said as she smirked to herself before she shot out from behind the bush like a rocket.

As she ran she shot, dropping bodies like it was nothing. She ran across the field as fast as she could. Which, is extremely fast. A student was pushed to the ground as another student shoved her in their haste to escape.

Rachel ran in her direction blasting round after round into the heads of at least a dozen walkers preparing to feast on her.

Rachel reached the student quickly replacing one of her Desert Eagles back in it's place before grabbing her by the arm and lifting her off the ground in one swift motion. She removed her helmet in the process.

"GET UP AND RUN! LET'S GO!" Rachel shouted at the girl then ran with the students arm in her grasp, pulling her to run faster.

Rachel saw a squad truck in the distance and ran in it's direction, shouting at the students she came across to follow her. Some listened as others ran in the other direction.

She had 9 students running with her by the time she neared the squad of officers. The police raised their guns at them but Rachel put power behind her voice from their distance of the officers yelling. "CIVILIAN RESCUE!" Repeatedly.

The officers eased up as one of the officers waved them to hurry. When they reached the officials, the officer that waved them over immediately began to question the brunette.

"WHAT SERVICE ARE YOU WITH?!" He shouted over the chaos, as the 9 survivors were loaded into the truck.

Rachel and the officers continued to fire at the walkers from behind the 6 squad cars lined back to back to act as a barricade. Rachel took a second to look at her watch. 3:09 am, 8 minutes until the 1 hour mark of her arrival.

"I'M NOT AT LIBERTY TO DISCUSS! JUST KNOW I'M SPECIAL FORCES! YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL! DO NOT GET SCRATCHED OR BITTEN! THESE PEOPLE ARE INFECTED WITH A VIRUS!"

The second Rachel ended her sentence the ground shook a little as an explosion was heard in the distance and it was getting closer, which, told Rachel the infected came from the opposite side from where she entered the state. The officer she was speaking to tap the side of the truck signaling it to pull off.

"WHAT DO MEAN INFECTED?!" The officer shouted not taking his eyes off the running zombies.

"A MILITARY VIRUS HAS BEEN RELEASED AND ANYONE WHO IS SCRATCHED OR BITTEN WILL BE INFECTED IN SECONDS! IT WILL KILL YOU THEN YOU REGAIN FUNCTION OF YOUR BODY AND BECOME A CANNIBALISTIC ANIMAL WITH NO REAL THOUGHT BUT ALL YOU KNOW IS AN INSATIBLE HUNGAR!" Rachel shouted back. All the officers looked at her in fear.

"IS THERE A CURE!?" One of the other officers shouted but before Rachel could speak. Another officer who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings because he was caught up in what Rachel was saying, was mauled.

"OH SHIT!"

The officer next to victim shouted. Everyone scattered immediately because 5 more followed that one. Unknowingly, falling into the military tactic of divide and conquer. The squad no longer stood a chance. Rachel activated her helmet as she ran through the grass, taking down walkers.

The brunette rounded the corner of the East wing building. Right into a monument statue where a guy sat at the top to get away but in doing so he caused a lot of attention.

Not to mention, he was shouting at them to _'FUCK OFF!'_ as he cried and now he was surrounded. Rachel made a snap decision to help him. She looked behind her, the closest infected were already munching down on other people.

"Activate outer speaker."

"Outer speaker, activated." Brice replied.

"HEY, SHITHEADS!"

The walkers looked around in search of the sound. "YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU, COME GET ME!"

The walkers moaned and growled as they began to run toward the brunette. Rachel took that as her cue to run. She began running backwards. As she shot them in the head making sure each bullet counted.

"Activate rearview camera." Rachel requested.

"Rearview camera, activated." Brice replied.

The brunette fired as she did her best to keep cover of her front and back. She was taking down walkers left and right. Trying to minimize the numbers but she knew she was running out of time.

Soon, that 2 mile distance won't matter and it would be even harder to get out of Connecticut. Especially, New Haven.

The brunette ran and the hordes began to follow. She had to figure out a way to lose them without bringing them further out into town. Rachel rounded the side of a building, spotting a drain pipe.

The brunette began to climb quickly. Slowly, the horde began to grow, surrounding her from beneath. Rachel heard clear as day how the old drain pipe protested against her weight. She needed to get to the top before it broke.

She just gripped the ledge of the roof, when the top of the drain pipe broke off and fell into the horde of walkers. Distracting them for a second as they inspected it for more flesh.

Rachel pulled herself up, walking across the roof and looked across the other side of the campus and it was worst than the side she was on. Quinn's dormitory that she was just rescued from was now destroyed.

Military troops where in combat vehicles. Using heavy duty weapons to take out anything in there path dead or alive.

Rachel looked across the opposite side of the fighting. The closest building was not as much in chaos as the side the military were on. So, the brunette took a few steps back than ran at full speed forward, jumping across to the next roof top.

Landing like a cat on her feet without falter. The brunette saw in the bottom right corner of her face screen, it was now 4:39 am.

Rachel leaned over the ledge and checked below in the shadows, using her night vision to make sure there were no walkers. She jumped from the top of the roof to the bottom, softening her landing with a tuck, rolling onto feet as she took off running.

Rachel looked back and forth making sure there were no walkers sneaking up on her as she ran into the shadows.

* * *

**AN HOUR AND TWO MINUTES** **LATER.**

Quinn sat bawling her eyes out. It was 5:41am and she was freaking the fuck out. She knew she got Rachel killed. She also has been trying to contact anyone she could but no one answered.

Rachel said she'd call to check in but hasn't and the car won't turn on, so she couldn't try to call Rachel through it. It also doesn't help that The brunette left her phone on the dashboard.

Quinn was in the middle of cursing herself when the suv powered on, soon Rachel's face lit up the screen.

"Oh! Thank god! Are you, ok?!" Quinn rushed out in worry and relief.

Rachel was panting in heavy but controlled breathes. She was running her ass off as she took down walkers. So, no she was not ok but Quinn didn't need to know that.

"I'm alright. It was harder to get away from the campus than I thought it'd be. I have walkers chasing me but I don't want to lead them to the suv. I Just need a little more time to take care of this and I'll be there soon." Rachel panted out.

"Ok, Please be careful." Quinn replied anxiously.

"I will."

The call ended. Quinn was still on edge but at least she knew Rachel was still alive.

Rachel dropped another walker. She was running them in circles and using corners as her vantage points.

She had been running for over 2 hours straight now but slowly, the numbers of walkers that chased her off campus dwindled. She finally took down the last 3.

She checked back and forth down the street to make sure that was the last one before she finally relaxed a little but still stood on alert.

She took a deep breathe as she retracted her helmet and welcomed the early morning crisp air. She was sweating profusely. She looked at her watch and sighed it was 6:58 am.

The brunette took off running to the rondevue point. Rescuing Quinn only took a few minutes as she hoped, though she anticpated a few problems.

She hadn't expected for the virus to have reached Connecticut as quickly as it did. She wasted hours of precious time just trying to get back to her suv.

Rachel ran as fast as she could to the vehicle, finding it exactly at the chosen pick up point. She was a lot farther from it than she previously expected. 28 minutes away to be exact which only pissed her off more, more time wasted.

The side door slid open. Quinn jumped in surprise but relief. The second Rachel climbed in, she pulled the brunette into a hug.

Quinn began crying into Rachel's shoulder repeatedly thanking her for coming for her. Rachel hugged her back just as fiercely. Now, that she was hugging Quinn she realized how devastated she would have been if Quinn had been infected or slaughtered.

Quinn pulled out of the embrace eyes frantic and wide in fear. Now that she had time to calm down and think clearly. She gained clarity. The realization filled her with dread.

"Rachel! Shel-Shelby! Have you contacted her?!" She ask frantically.

"Yes."

Rachel began and Quinn felt relief for only a second. "I didn't get there in time bu-"

Rachel was cut off by Quinn's sob of anguish. The brunette grabbed Quinn by the shoulders.

"Look at me, Beth is safe..." Rachel spoke firmly but somehow still softly. Her mind flashed with Shelby eating Sawyer, Beth's babysitter.

Quinn looked at Rachel with hope shining in her eyes.

"Shelby was infected. I was too late for her but if I had been a few minutes later..." Rachel left the sentence unsaid. Quinn nodded and hugged Rachel with sincerity.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Rachel."

Rachel nodded and returned the hug. She'd be lying if she said she didn't need it.

"Is-Is she safe-Beth- I mean, is she safe?" Quinn ask feeling horrible but hopeful at the same time.

She knew what Shelby meant to Rachel but Beth was her daughter and she needed to be reassured that the other half of her soul was safe.

"Where is she?" Quinn ask gently. Rachel smiled at her hesitance and guilt.

"Right behind you..."

Quinn whipped around Looking to the back of the suv for the first time since she's been in the vehicle. The blondes eyes widen in fear as four abnormally large dogs stared back at her unflinchingly.

Their jaws set as they stood standing in a protective manner in the far back left corner, not making a move. You couldn't even hear them breathing that's how silent they were.

Hidden slightly by the shadow of the back of the vehicle because of the lack of windows. They were blocking the left corner of the suv as if they were protecting something.

Quinn was so worried about Rachel she hadn't looked behind her the whole time. Quinn made a move to walk closer but all four dogs tensed and growled deeply. The blonde froze in fear.

"At ease." Rachel commanded.

The dogs relaxed their posture. Quinn watched on in bewilderment.

"Against the wall."

Two dogs lined to the right side of the suv as the other two repeated the action on the opposite side. Quinn finally saw what the dogs had been protecting. It was a steel black box with a oval window incasing the top.

There was a dim light emanating from it. "Go ahead, it's ok." Rachel assured.

Quinn walked over to it slowly still scared the dogs would attack her. She reached the box than gasp. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched Beth sleep peacefully.

Rachel went over to the baby bag she packed before leaving Shelby's apartment. She pulled out the powered formula and gallon of water and proceeded to make a bottle. When she finished she re-packed the supplies and crawled over to Quinns side.

"I put her under a sleep aid when we got to the dorm because I didn't want her to get scared over the riot." Rachel spoke softly.

"Is that safe?" Quinn ask in worry.

"It's a small dose of gas but I custom made it for her. It's harmless, I promise but she hasn't eaten in a little while. So, I'm going to wake her up now."

Rachel swiped her hand over the right corner of the incubator and a hologram option pad displayed. She type in the item code and a small puff of air sprayed from the tiny vent above Beth's head.

The newborns eyes opened slowly taking in her surroundings. Beth began to cry almost immediately. Rachel pressed a few buttons and the window slid open. Quinn reached in, carefully unstrapping Beth. The blonde brought the baby to her chest hugging her with silent tears streaming down her face.

Rachel handed her the bottle and stood up. She made her way back to the drivers seat, checking the time as she went, 7:43 am. "You can come feed her up here, if you'd like. I promise it's safe.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Quinn said unsure.

"The windows are tinted black no one will see you. Besides with what's about to happen. That's the last thing the police will be worried about." Rachel replied. Quinn hesitated for a second then followed suit, buckling up in the passenger seat.

The brunette knew they needed to get out of the state, while they still could. It was early morning and before they knew it the road blocks would be up and the state would be on lockdown. So, Rachel pulled off quickly. They drove in silence for about 10 minutes before Quinn spoke.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel replied.

"Since when are you a badass, zombie killer?" The blonde ask geniunely, causing the brunette to burst with laughter for the first time since all of this started.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." Quinn replied with a smile.

Rachel glanced at her before focusing her eyes back on the road. Rachel smiled thinking how good it would feel to finally share herself with someone without there being dire consequences.

The brunette took a breathe then exhaled loudly, puffing her cheeks as she did. "Where to start?" Rachel chuckled.

"Start from the beginning." Quinn replied in kind.

"Ok well, In 1951 A senior bio-chemist named Harold Reese..." Rachel Began.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: WEDDING CRASHERS...**

Rachel and Quinn have been driving for 10 hours and ten minutes, now.

Though, Rachel had finished filling Quinn in on everything hours ago.

The blonde was still slightly shocked and still trying to process everything.

Quinn's trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she did not know Rachel Berry at all.

She also can't believe that all the time she spent bullying Rachel in high school.

The brunette could have easily snapped her neck in two.

That in itself was terrifying and she wants to ask more questions because she's still confused about a few things.

Was Rachel part machine or animal? Was she even human? She felt guilty for even wanting to ask.

She felt like a terrible friend and sad because she could only imagine how hard it was for Rachel to know her entire life day in and day out was a lie.

She couldn't even have close friends or long lasting relationships.

According to the brunette, she was only allowed to date people no more than 8 to 9 1/2 months tops to make it believable to watching eyes from afar.

Because she had to live as close to normal and oblivious as possible to keep some project called Mission: hope safe.

The blonde was cut off from her musing when her cell phone rung. Her eyes widen at the name displayed across the screen, she answered quickly.

"Mom!" Quinn spoke in worry.

"Quinnie."

Quinn's mother Judy whispered down the line and Quinn instantly knew something was wrong. She put the phone on speaker so Rachel could hear because she now knew that Rachel knew what to do.

"Your fathers here and somethings wrong." Judy's voice shook.

"What happened?" Quinn ask.

"I'm-I'm not sure. He had his visitation today with Charlotte at 5 o'clock but he hadn't showed up and you know how your father is about punctuality. I thought it was odd that he hadn't called to tell me he would be late but than he barged into the house and slammed the door and began shouting that god is finally coming for the sinners and that they weren't going to drag him to hell with them." Quinn swallowed as she filled with fear.

Her mother sounded so scared. "Quinnie.. He-He has a gun and Athena keeps growling and barking at him."

Rachel could feel the hairs on the back of her stand as she knew exactly what that meant.

"Mrs. Fabray? It's Rachel." Rachel spoke taking the phone from Quinn speaking down the line as her foot pressed harder on the pedal. The vehicle beginning to pick up speed.

"Ra-Rachel? I-" Judy began to speak but Rachel cut her off.

"Judy, where is Russell now?"

"He's in his old study. I told him I'd make him a sandwich, so that I could call Quinn."

"Ok, Listen to me. I want you to bring him the sandwich and tell him your going to put Athena upstairs, that you'll be back down in a minute. Do you have a basement or somewhere with a lock in the house where he won't be able to get to you easily?"

"We have an attic." Judy whispered back quickly. The older woman looking over her shoulder in fear of being caught.

"Ok, Get Charlie and Athena to the attic, immediately."

"Mom, if calls you at all. Do not come out from where you are, ok?!" Quinn yelled out in the background.

"Ok." Judy replied quietly.

"We'll be there soon. We're 20 minutes away." Rachel reassured her.

"Ok, see you soon and please hurry.."

Judy hung up the phone. She had already made the sandwich prior to calling just in case he came in. She walked quietly to the study watching her ex-husband from afar as he grumbled to himself.

You could see he was clearly sweating and looked a little pale. Judy straightened up like she used to when she pretend there was nothing wrong when they were married and smiled brightly as she entered.

Athena was still barking and growling at him, stepping fully in the room now that Judy entered it. The dog stood by her side in a protective stance viciously glaring at the man.

"Here you go, dear." Judy said warmly.

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT DAMN DOG UP!" He shouted.

Startlingly Judy for a second before she remembered what Rachel instructed her to do. As soon as Judy exited the room he folded his hands in front of him on the desk as dizziness and nausea over took him.

"I'll just take her upstairs and lock her in the bedroom. I'll be back in just a minute." The older woman replied with a smile.

She walked out the study and shut the door behind her taking a fearful breathe. Than speed walked to the stairs, calling Athena to follow.

She made it to Charlie's room within 2 miuntes. Charlie was seating on her floor playing with her dolls.

"Charlotte, honey, come with mommy." Judy said hurriedly checking behind her to make sure Russell wasn't there.

Charlie stood up walking over to her mother. The older woman grabbed her hand and rushed through the hallway, whispering to Athena to follow.

She stood under the attic door, reaching for the string to pull down the the folded stairs. She was unfolding the last steps when she heard it. A slightly muffled loud groan echoed from the floor below, followed by a thud as if someone was trying to break in.

Judy's heart seized in her chest. She rushed her youngest daughter up the stairs and began to remove her shoes. Once free she bent down. Fear coupled with adrenalin coursing through her veins.

She picked up Athena, Quinn's grown husky and struggled her way up the ladder. She grunted than jumped when she heard the crack in the wood of the door below. It was _that_ loud.

She finally made it to the top with her head in view of Charlie. "Mommy, what's going on? I'm scared!"

Charlie began crying when she heard the first groan. Now, she was even more petrified at the sound of the door breaking.

"Shh-Shhh, don't make noise." Judy spoke urgently after pushing Athena in front her up into the attic.

The older woman was out of breathe as she climbed the rest of the way up.

"Get back, baby." she urged.

She lowered the top of her body down to reached the lever that refolded the ladder up to shut the door. She was half way up with closing the ladder.

When Russell appeared before her at the top of the stairs looking bloated and disgustingly grotesque, charging at her as he growled like a demonic beast.

Judy screamed in fear.

* * *

**THE MICKINELY HIGH** **GYMNASIUM.**

Santana Looked over at the giant clock on the wall. 5:33 pm. She took a deep breathe than made her way over to the glee club table, after getting a little liquid courage from the bar.

"Hey, Have you guys seen Britney?"

"Uh yeah, she went with Tina to the restroom." Mercedes replied.

Santana sighed. Every one at the table knew the latina was anxious to see Britney. Contrary to Santana's belief, they weren't blind.

They could see how she looked at Britney but Santana never had the courage to do anything about it. It was always tug and pull with her through their high school career, that bled into their first year of college.

One minute Santana tugged to get Britney's attention but the second anyone looked at them in a way that made the latina feel like they knew something. She would straighten up and pull away with some excuse.

Britney would be crushed on the inside and play it off as if she didn't notice. Than Santana would twist the knife in Britney's heart by latching on to whatever guy that was trying to hit on her next, to make her feel safer.

It made the glee club sad to see Santana still hide who she was because of her upbringing but it was even more sad to watch Britney go through it.

It was clear to every one that they belonged together but Santana wouldn't step up and make a move.

The Shuester reception was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. Sam looked at his watch. "Ok, guys it's show time."

He said with a smile as he instructed. "Finn you grab Mr. and Mrs. Shue, Kurt you rally the parents and meet the rest of us in the choir room."

Everyone nodded and separated. The original members of glee club had planned a special gift for the newlyweds. Even Becky Jackson wanted in on it. They didn't refuse her and some of the parents were there for support.

Britney and Tina were still in the restroom reapplying their make up. Not paying attention to the time whatsoever. if they had they would have been with everyone else.

"Have you spoken to Quinn?" Tina ask.

"Yeah, she had to work and she said school was hectic. So, she couldn't make it. Have you spoken to Rachel?"

"No but Kurt has and he said that she said, she has some showcase to prepare for or something." Tina said dismissely.

"That sucks. I feel like I haven't seen them in forever." Britey spoke sadly.

"Yeah, me too."

Meanwhile, Upstairs in a classroom that was left unlocked. Suger and Rory were making out heavily. Giggling to themselves at their luck at finding the unlocked empty room.

Back in the choir room most of the New Directions were there as well as some of the members parents along with Sue Sylvester and Becky Jackson with her parents. Finn walked in with Will and Emma smiling brightly.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Will ask with a kind smile.

"Well, Mr. Shue we have a surprise for you and Mrs. Shuester but we have to wait on a few more members to get here first." As soon as Sam finished speaking, they heard a scream followed by shouting.

Everyone looked at each other in slight worry and confusion. Puck made his way out the door to check and just as Will went to follow after him. Puck scrambled back in the room in panic, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Breathing heavy, looking white as a sheet with eyes wide in fear blinking rapidly trying to get a hold of himself.

"Puck, what happened?"

"Is everything alright?"

Everyone began to fire off questions rapidly.

"No! Now, shut the hell up before you get us killed!" He whispered harshley to the rest of the room.

* * *

**THE FABRAY HOUSE...**

Rachel pulled into the Fabray drive way. She looked over at Quinn.

"I'm locking you in the car. I'll be back soon, ok?"

Rachel spoke with as much reassurance as she could in that moment. Quinn nodded with watery anxious eyes.

The brunette unbuckled her seat belt and looked back and forth through the window before deciding it was safe to exit the vehicle.

She stepped out of suv scanning her surroundings. It only took a second for the sounds in the house to reach her ears. It was definitely growling. She knew she couldn't enter through the front door because it would ruin the element of her surprise.

She scanned the front of the house and noticed one of the kitchen windows were open. As she approached she kept her eyes peeled for any walkers.

When she finally reached the window. She slowly raised her head to just eye level to be sure there were no walkers in the kitchen. When she was sure she was clear.

She checked behind her one last time before scaling the window and hopping in, landing silently on her feet. She activated her helmet to silence her commands.

"Activate Taurus."

"Tauras activated." Brice replied.

Rachels forearm plate just below her wrist opened and ejected up a Baby 9mm Taurus. The claw like frame holding the gun, stretched forward placing it in her palm than retracted back into its place in her forearm. The plates shutting close after.

Rachel chose that gun because so far it seemed Russell Fabray was the only walker in the house currently. Whether Mrs. Fabray and her youngest daughter were alive was still up for debate/

But if they weren't at least she would take down the bastard who not only made their lives hell but also the one who is possibly responsible for taking away what little family Quinn had left.

Cautiously, she made her way toward the sound. Walking up to the end of the stairs and noticed the growling was coming from up there. She knew the smart way to go about this was to have distance between Russell and herself and possibly Judy and Charlie if they had been turned.

That would give her the advantage to get her head shots without being cornered. She made her way down the hall toward the back door. She opened it slowly poking her head out to make sure it was clear of walkers, than shut it back again.

She swept through the lower level to make sure it was completely clear. She found nothing out of the ordinary. She walked back to the back door as she retracted her helmet.

Than as loudly as she could, shouted for Russell, knowing he'd come charging down to feast.

"COME ON, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! COME GET ME!"

Sure enough she heard a grunt than rapid heavy foot steps make their way down the stairs. The second he rounded the corner she put a bullet between his eyes.

It was a clean shot, no time for bullshit. The brunette waited with bated breathe listening for any sound that would indicate any more visitors but it was dead silent.

She wasn't sure if Judy and Charlie were still alive but if they were she didn't want them to see what she had done. So, she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to his study leaving a trail of blood behind.

After depositing him, she exited the study and shut the door the best she could behind her, considering he had broken half of the double doors.

She walked over to the stairs and listened closely before ascending them cautiously. She got to the top pistol aimed outward to catch anything that popped out of no where, The hall was empty.

13 Ft ahead of her she spotted the over head door to the attic. She walked over and stopped just before she'd be beneath it. She pulled Quinn's phone from her utility belt and pulled up the call log.

Judy's number was the first number at the top. The brunette selected it than press the send button, bringing the phone to her ear. It began to ring and Rachel waited with bated breathe again. It rang 3 times before a frantic terrified voice answered.

"Quinnie?!"

Rachel exhaled in relief. "Judy, it's Rachel. I'm at the attic door. It's safe to come down, now. Russell's gone." Rachel reassured.

Rachel heard a sob down the line and waited for the woman to gather her wits. She pulled the phone from her ear and commanded the retraction of her Taurus.

Rachel heard hurried steps across the ceiling before the attic door creaked open just a bit, as Judy hesitantly checked to be sure it was safe.

The instant she realized that Rachel was telling the truth, she pushed the door open completely. Rachel helped them down and climbed up the ladder to get Athena.

As soon as she put the dog down, Judy wrapped the brunette in a hug and cried her many thank you's for coming. Rachel gave her a minute before pulling from the embrace.

"Mrs. Fabray, I want you to go and pack all your important possessions as well as clothing as fast as you can, ok?" Rachel spoke urgently.

"I don't understand whats happe-"

"I don't have time to explain much now but Lima is about to be attacked in a few hours if not sooner. So, you will not be able to come back here once we leave. Pack as much as you can, if you have large heavy duty trash bags use those and whatever suitcases or duffle bags. Than bring all the bags to the front door and leave them there, I'll load them." Rachel instructed.

"I'll do Quinn's room, you get Charlie's and than you and I will do yours. We'll grabbed anything from the house that we can after we're done." Judy nodded in response. Soon the women were at work.

Packing for 3 people in good time was difficult but she remembered what her fathers told her. Once the survivors made it to the final destination. They will be psychologically and emotionally damaged by the events and it will be hard to bring them back from that.

So, it was extremely important to have as much of their old belongings as they could to help with making their knew home as close to normalcy as possible.

It was even more important to make sure everyone got their legal documentation _if_ it was easily accessible. If not, than they'd be one of the many who would have to be registered in the long run. Which, was a lengthy process.

Rachel took in Quinns room. All her trophies and accolades were displayed proudly. Pictures and stuffed animals were placed stratgetically about.

The brunette set to work using abnormal speed, getting the entire room bagged up using 9 extra large black trash bags, throwing everything in unorganized but in record time.

She brought the bags down to the foyer two by two and placed it next to the front door. She ran back upstairs to assist Judy.

Quinn sat in the car anxiously waiting. She finally saw the front door open just a bit in what felt like forever and watched Rachel's head poke out slowly before the brunette exited the house and made her way to the suv.

Quinn's heart sunk as she noticed her mother and sister weren't following behind. Quinn did her best to keep her tears at bay. She knows Rachel must have done her best but what could she do? At least now she'd never have to wonder.

Rachel jumped in the car and started it up and began to back the vehicle up without a word. Quinn covered her mouth with her hands, as her reality shattered her.

* * *

**MCKINELY HIGH RESTROOM...**

Brintney and Tina began to exit the restroom, with Tina leading the way out. As soon as she opened the door to step out her eyes widen in fear as she stumbled backwards shutting the bathroom door. She stared at the door in fear and horror.

"Tina, what's wro-" Britney began but that snapped Tina right out of her stupor. Tina whipped around and began shoving Britney to the handicap stall at the end of the row.

"Tin-" Britney tried again but Tina just covered her mouth with her hand. Bringing up her finger to her lip in the universal sign to stay quiet.

She shut the handicap stall and locked it as she trembled in fear. Britney watched her confused. Tina began to cry silently as she began to remove her shoes and motioned for Britney to do the same.

The blonde began to follow Tina's actions. Tina also took her phone out fumbling frantically to unlock it and silence it. She motioned to Britney again to do the same.

Just as Britney silenced her phone. The restroom entrance door busted open and Tina shoved Britney back against the corner of the wall covering Britney's mouth with her hand before she could scream.

Tina mouthe to Britney not to scream as Britney's eyes widened in fear as they heard a guy screaming for help.

They caught a glimpse of his upper body as he tried to make it up to the window. It was one of Mrs. Shuesters cousins but before he could even open it. He was yanked back down on to the floor as his arm was bit into causing him to howl in pain.

Groaning and moaning could be heard from the other occupant in satisfaction. Tina and Britney did their best to stay silent as they had to listen to the crying plea of a man dying a slow torturous death.

Tina couldn't believe they were stuck in the bathroom stall with what she assumed is a zombie. Tina's dad was a huge horror movie fan. Anytime they watched a horror movie, they'd make fun of the characters for being so stupid.

The second Britney had ask her what was wrong Tina's mind immediately went to her dad and how they spent hours talking about what they would and wouldn't do if a zombie apocalypse really happened.

Which, is why she shoved Britney to the back stall and made sure to eliminate anything that could potentially cause noise and lead whatever the hell that thing was to their whereabouts.

All she knew was she didn't want to die and she sure as hell didn't want to watch Britney die. Because she's sure she'd be next. So, she stood completely still and made sure to hold Britney still as well.

The blonde was trembling in fear but nodded her understanding. Slowly, Tina lowered her hand from Britney's mouth and the two held each other too terrified to make a move that could make some form of noise.

* * *

**FABRAY HOUSE...**

Rachel glanced at Quinn than continued with what she was doing. She drove the car over the grass and Quinn watched in confusion. The brunette parked the car right in front of the house door.

There was only one step up separating suv from practically hugging the house. She wanted to make sure there was the least amount of space between the vehicle and the house because they had to load more than two bags.

She stood from her seat and manuvered past Quinn and exited out the side door. Signaling for her dogs to follow. Quinn watched on in amazement as Rachel signed to the dogs in silence to spread out and guard the perimeter.

Rachel knew she wouldn't be able stand guard and load all of the Fabray's belongings that were being taken with them, on top of protecting them.

She opened the house door after checking her surroundings once more and Quinn cried silently in relief as her mother, sister and dog were ushered into the giant suv.

Her mother immediately embraced her as they cried as quietly as one could when _that _emotionally relieved. Than Quinn hugged her little sister, she helped usher them to the back where Beth was sleeping.

Rachel began loading everything into the vehicle as quickly as possible and Quinn jumped out to help. As soon as everything was loaded Rachel sent Quinn back to the vehicle and did a final sweep of the house including Russell's study.

When she was done she got back in the vehicle and signaled the dogs back in. She checked her watch 6:36 pm. As soon as everyone was secure she pulled off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU.**

They have been driving for 43 minutes. The Fabrays watched as Rachel drove through a dirt path with a night scope windshield to see through the darkness up the mountain of woods on the outskirts of Lima, Ohio without head lights on.

They were amazed by the vehicles gadgets and even more enthralled, albeit in fear, of Rachel's re-counting of everything that was happening from start to finish as she did with Quinn.

They felt safe with the brunette knowing she was created for this reason but just like Quinn, Judy felt sad for Rachel. Having the responsibility of the entire world on your shoulders is such a burden and a hell of a lot of pressure.

Rachel drove straight up to a side wall of a what looked like a small mountain. "Did we miss a turn?" Quinn ask. As Rachel stood seated and unmoving.

"Nope. We have to go through." Rachel replied.

"Um.. Rachel, that's the side of who knows how high of a mountain. It's a dead end, we can't-" Quinn was interrupted by brice.

"Welcome home, Ms. Berry." Brice said warmly, causing Judy and charlie to jump at the unexpected voice.

"Thank you, Brice. Please scan the forest perimeter."

"Yes, Ms. Berry." Rachel waited as the scan began. "Scan complete, area secure." The computer confirmed.

"Open gate, one."

Suddenly a beam of sonic green light scanned the suv and in the car Rachel had her palm over a screen as a small trap opened above the palm scanner, releasing a small camera that scanned the brunettes face. Once it was through Brice spoke.

"Yes, Ms. Berry. Access granted."

The mountain wall began to part like the red sea and every one in the suv minus Rachel's jaw dropped open in shock.

The wall opened only but so much. With five inches of space from the width of the vehicles body, to be exact.

A quiet _'Wow..'_ was heard from the back by Charlie. Judy and Quinn were stumped into silence with wide eyes.

Rachel pulled in only to drive 1600 feet to the next gate.

It was a 1800 foot high electric fence that had humongusly thick barbed wire that could possibly entangle a giant. Rachel repeated her access process of scanning until she drove through only a little further this time until she came upon another barricade.

Rachel pulled up, it was made of metal and seemed to be a little higher than the last entrance. Rachel repeated her process. She drove through again driving for 4 minutes this time. Coming to a stop in front of a wall extremely higher than the previous ones.

This one made of a pure black Thick steel. This was the most important. The difference between this barricade and the other two was some sort of purple dim glowing air like fog, passing over it in currents.

"WOAH'S" were heard louder in the back of the car by all three passengers this time and Rachel couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

She absolutely LOVED her families safe houses. Each family member was given one to protect their own family as well as any family members near by that couldn't reach their own safe house, with the same structure design.

Rachel's grand father was a scientific genius and so was her great grandfather but Rachel wanted something extra for her safe house and she came up with the design of this structure on her own.

She came from a long line of intelliegent people. She's related to some of the most gifted minds and innovators this world has ever seen. Her biological father is Leroy.

His bloodline in itself is insane. Rachel was pre-planned before Leroy even started the S.A.S program. Her grandparents had work tirelessly to come up with a way to counter act the virus but couldn't find it because the virus was still in it's infancy. there was no final product, yet.

Leroy was one of the annonymous donors but no one knew about it because the team itself was not allowed to donate due to conflict of interest but Leroy was certain his genes would help create an intelligent being, possibly the best.

Which he did, It was Rachel. By the time she was 5 her brain was already developed to the intelligent level of a 16 year old but around people other than her family, she spoke like any other 5 year old.

She designed the blueprints when she was 9 and her fathers immediately were obsessed with it, they LOVED the idea. Rachel just had to figure out the formula to create the current.

It took 7 months but when she finally did, the development was immediate. It took a total of 8 years to get the design placed on the properties across the U.S undetected. They had machines running tirelessly to create the fortress of steel but it was more than worth it.

As soon as the process of entrance was repeated. Rachel commanded. "Deactivate mine field."

All the Fabray's in the back eyes widen in shock once again. Rachel wanted to be sure if ever infiltration occurred, whoever stepped foot on the property would be blown to bits before they even took a second step. Rachel drove the two miles to the safe house.

As soon as the safe house came into view the Fabrays jaw dropped again in awe this time of the beauty before them. It looked like a mansion but also like the size of a castle.

The Family took in the scenery as best as they could since it was after dark already and none of the lights in the front garden or house were on. Only the lit path to guide the vehicle.

Rachel pulled up a few feet from the entrance and waited. In under 4 seconds the Fabray's felt the suv shake a little as the ground seemed to give way. The vehicle was engulfed in darkness, as it descended.

6 minutes later it came to an abrupt halt and light began to flicker on as Rachel began to drive down a ramp. Everyone minus Rachel was blown away, as a giant car lot came into view.

Full to the brim with every type of vehicle you could think of. Motorcycles, cars, boats, planes, suv's, trucks, helicopter's, there were even vehicles that were never on the market because they were custom built by Rachel herself and so much more.

The ceiling had to be at least the height of two brownstones apartment buildings stack on atop each other. The place was huge. Rachel pulled into a parking spot and hopped out the suv and the rest followed suit. The brunette was in a bit of a hurry, so she knew she couldn't stay.

"Ok, so here's what's going to happen. I'm running out of time. My fathers second in command infiltrated the Shuester wedding once Mission: hope was activated but so far everything seems to be ok. However; that doesn't mean it's actually true considering what happened to Russell." At the mention of the name all the Fabrays looked solemn and Charlie began to sniffle.

Russell may have been an asshole but they would never wish the infection on him, not even their worst enemy.

"I'm sorry for your loss but I have to get back out there because it's a 56 minute drive from here to the school without traffic. So, I can't waste time." The brunette spoke sincerely.

Rachel turned to face behind her. "Through that door is my Break room for the garage. It's an actual apartment, though, because I got tired of having to go all the way upstairs just for a snack. Anyway, Wait in there for me. It's stocked with food and drinks, ok?" Rachel ask making sure they were on the same page.

"How long will you be gone?" Quinn ask.

"That depends. You saw how long it took me to get back to you from your campus and I was only two miles away. If Lima isn't too infected I should be back sooner rather than later. If it's worse, than I could be gone until tomorrow realistically or longer BUT I will always come back no matter what, ok?" Rachel assured.

Quinn nodded worriedly. "Ok, The door has been unlocked. So, you can go right in. If you need anything or if you want to call me, Just call Brice's name and she will answer. Request what you need and she'll help you. There's also dog food as well. If you want to shower and change you may, the car will be unloaded by Cornelius."

"Who is Cor-" Quinn was cut off by a cheerful voice behind her and all The Fabrays screamed at the same time in surprise.

The women's eyes widen as a robot looking exactly like the robot Sonny from the IRobot movie, stood before them.

"Cornelius, meet our guest. They're here for an extended stay." Rachel said with a smile and the robot smiled back.

"Don't be afraid, Cornelius will stand guard and assist you with anything Brice cannot physically help you with." Rachel said looking at her watch 7:21 pm. She was running out of time.

"Alright, Cornelius, assist them to the apartment and show them where everything is, I'll be back." Rachel assured but before she could make a move Quinn handed Beth over to her mother and engulfed Rachel in another hug. Holding onto her tightly. Rachel returned the hug equally as strongly.

"Be safe, please." Quinn said as her voice shook.

When she pulled back Rachel saw that her eyes shined with tears. Judy handed Beth back to Quinn and hugged Rachel as well with a thank you and instructed the brunette to be careful. Than Charlie followed after. Rachel reaches for Beth and hugged her with a kissed to her forehead.

She took a deep breathe before using a commanding voice. "Soldiers! Move out!"

All four dogs exited the van and followed after the brunette in a single file line as Rachel made her way to what looked like a large but short bus like van with an extended back and extremely wide width.

It was charcoal gray and looked like it could take a hit and keep moving. The inside had a total of 25 seats lined opposite each other against the walls with race car like seatbelts that locked at the center of the chest.

There were no windows other than the windshield and the front and passenger seat. The Brunette started it up immediately.

"All systems go. Brice connect to Agent S." Rachel commanded as she pulled out waving at the Fabray's as she made her departure up the wide ramp. The Fabray's waved back worried for the Brunette.

"Right, this way." Cornelius spoke in a gentlemans tone.

"Thank you." Quinn said though she felt weird. She never thought she'd be alive long enough to experiance a real functioning robot but here she was being escorted by one.

* * *

**MCKINELY HIGH SCHOOL 8:18 PM...**

Rachel pulled up to Mckinley later than she expected. It was a saturday night and Lima was buzzing with young people out having the time of their lives. Which, meant more victims that equaled more zombies for her to kill.

Rachel looked out her window and scanned the parking lot. It seemed empty. She found that odd. She exited her vehicle cautiously. Keeping her eyes peeled for any walkers. She made her way to the front double doors of the school.

Rachel activated her knuckle bow, which was located at the front of her knuckles and were only 5 inches long and 3 millimeters thick but they were deadly. Once the front tip is pressed into whatever target. The arrow detonates and causes a small explosion.

Ever so gently, she pulled one door open slightly and waited. Nothing came out. The brunette slip her right hand through the door, palm facing outward. A tiny 6 millimeter black sphere ejected into the hall. (She refered to them as PC's)

Rachel shut the door close. The second the ball stopped moving it activated the camera. A small window screen opened in the upper right corner. A 360 angle of the front entrance hallway appeared.

Rachel watched for a second to make sure the hall was clear, than slowly made her way inside. There was not a zombie in sight but she still activated her rearview helmet camera as precaution.

The brunette made her way down the hallway. Checking each classroom door as she past. They were all locked. She came across a bathroom and slowly eased the door open.

Stepping into the restroom, she crouched down to see if there were any feet, none. As a extra precaution she slowly walked across the bathroom gently pushing the stalls open as she went. The place was empty. She opened the exit door a certain amount to slip her hand out a little to eject another pc.

The hallway was clear so she exited. She continued on like that for the next few minutes checking for any survivors. It wasn't until she reached the hall with the gymnasium that Rachel froze.

The sound was unmistakable. She cautiously turned right, making her way to the schools gym and crouched low. Slowly she poked half of her masked face around the edge of the door and clenched her jaw in anger.

The gym was littered with zombies some were previous walkers and some were previous guests of the wedding munching away at any bodies or limbs that littered the ground.

Rachel pulled back. She knew she couldn't shut the gym door because it would only alert them to her direction and they'd barge the door back open in their haste to reach her. So, she back tracked the way she came only continuing straight past the hall she made her right turn from.

Rachel finally saw the choir room in the distance, the lights were off. The moment she reached the door, she tried the handle but it was locked.

She tapped her thumb against the center of her index finger and a thin short drill exited her gloved hand.

She put it against the lock and began to drill looking back and forth with caution. Eventually, the lock clicked and the brunette turned the handle and slipped in.

She walked over to will Shuesters office and knocked in a rhythmatic tone causing the occupants in the room to shout in fear. She heard muffled voices telling someone not to open it.

Rachel retracted her helmet as to not frighten anyone. Soon the door opened and she stepped in. Everyone of the New Direction that were present, stood up in surprise.

Kurt, Finn, and Jesse engulfed the brunette in a hug before anyone else could. Rachel patted them back quickly than removed them from her embrace, while wondering why the hell Jesse St. James of all people was present.

She took in the occupants of the room. Sue, Will, Emma, Will's parents Thomas and Edith, Burt, Carol, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Sam, Artie, Jesse, Becky and Becky's Parents. She had no idea what their names were.

"Ok, we don't have time for this, let's go." Rachel said and nobody moved.

"Rachel, what are you wearing? Did you steal that from the props in your showcase?" Kurt ask ignoring her statement completely as he examined her attire.

She heard a low 'Mostly likely.' from Jesse as he too took the outfit in. "Because unless your planning to sing a song from the band starship, I don't think you need to try this hard." Kurt finished still sizing up the outfit.

"Excuse me but we are not leaving anywhere with you. Who are you, anyway?" Becky's father spoke up.

"Rachel Berry and I'm here to rescue you." Rachel said seriously not breaking eye contact. Becky's parents laughed as did a few members of New Directions. Mainly Santana, Finn, Puck, Jesse, Artie and Mercedes.

"Yeah, you and what army, Little girl?" Becky's dad spoke rude and tauntly.

"Rach, come on, this isn't a game. This is serious." Finn cut in.

"I am serious." Rachel replied resolutely.

"Cut it out, Rachel." Finn spoke up again getting frustrated and annoyed. "Look I'll protect you or whatever but lay off with bossing everyone around. I'm glad you made it to the wedding and everything but stop being bossy, it's not cool."

"Yeah, I'm all for dramatics, girl, but your taking this a step too far. Whatever those things are out there are no joke. Now's not the time for you to crave attention. Our lives could be taken and mine will not be taken because of you." Mercedes said with attitude.

"Rachel, this really is a serious situation. I'm sure if we wait the military will arrive." Will said gently.

Rachel looked around at all the faces in understanding. They didn't know her and what she was capable of but she didn't have time to baby anyone and she wasn't going to start now. Rachel turned to Sue.

"I just came from scanning the halls and most of the first floor class rooms, They were all locked I checked two restrooms and they were empty. The gym is swarming with walkers and if we don't get out of here soon we will die." Rachel said seriously.

Everyone rolled their eyes minus Sue, Burt, Carol and Emma they listened with fear. The New Directions as well as Becky's parents waited for Sue to give the brunette a tongue lashing for talking to her but their jaws hit the floor upon Sue's reply.

"What's your plan, ma'am?" Sue ask as she stood at attention.

"I'm thinking I should take Artie first. That way when we get the rest of them out, all we have to carry is his wheelchair." Sue nodded her agreement.

"Don't worry about me, just leave me here." Artie said solemnly.

"No, your c-" Rachel only for Artie to cut her off.

"No, I'll only slow you all down, I'm not worth it."

Rachel stared hard at him for a moment. Before she strode over to him. She grabbed him by the collar with one hand jerking him up with ease and holding him in mid air without struggle, bringing him to her eye level.

Everyone in the room was shocked by the brunettes show of strength.

"Listen up, Abrams cause I'm only going to say this once. Never in all my years have I ever left a man behind and I don't intend on starting now. So, stop whining like a bitch and cut the bullshit because whether you like it or not." Rachel jerked him closer to her face where their noses touched. "I am NOT leaving you!." She growled out.

With her other hand she gripped his pant leg and tossed him over her shoulder like a rag doll that weighed nothing and made her exit as Sue followed.

"Sue, go over the silent signal do's and don'ts. When I get back I'll signal you from the hall to exit when I'm sure it's clear. I want them ready and in a single file line hand to hand when they exit and you bring up the rear, am I clear?" Rachel ask.

"Yes, ma'am." Sue replied.

Rachel nodded and put her hand on the door knob as Sue headed back in the office but before Rachel opened the door she spoke.

"Artie, I know your scared but you cannot make a sound or you will alert them to where we are. Even, if one is in front of us do not scream, am I understood?"

"Yes." Artie replied doing his best to keep the quiver out of his voice.

Their was nothing he could do to stop Rachel from carrying him out. He came to terms with the fact that he was going to die before Rachel even came. He knew that when it came down to it. No one would put their lives on the line to save him if they could save themselves.

"Ok, now shut your eyes and keep your head against my back." Artie did as he was told.

Rachel activated her helmet and took in the screens on display. There was still nothing. The brunette made her way out, though she had 3 pc's active. She knew that wasn't all of the school. So, she continued with caution.

She activated her rearview camera, right knuckle bow and made her way out.

She walked down the hall with caution. They had been walking for 7 minutes when Rachel suddently stopped. On one of the pc screens Rachel saw a zombie coming their way.

She pressed her side to the wall lifting her right fist, pointing in the direction were the zombie was to come through and stood as still as a statue.

She knew moving an inch would get it's attention. The second the walker rounded the corner the brunette shot it in the head. As soon as the arrow made contact it's head exploded and it's body slumped to the ground.

Rachel held her position for one minute to be sure nothing else happened. She finally moved forward. The stench of the body as she passed caused Artie to open his eyes just as Rachel was walking over it.

Arties eyes widen and put his head back trying to fight what was coming but couldn't. He barfed down Rachel lower back The vomit covering her rear end than sliding down to her legs. Rachel's helmet silenced her outraged "MOTHERFUCKER!"

The brunette continued walking, though. She reached the front double doors in 14 minutes because the school gym was on the opposite side from the school parking lot.

Rachel looked back and forth when she was sure it was safe, she quietly made her way to her vehicle. Commanding entrance through her helmet to Brice before reaching the vehicle and the door slid opened.

She hopped inside and sat Artie on the seat and the second his butt made contact, the seat belts automatically buckled him in. Artie eyes widen surprise. Rachel retracted her helmet.

"Listen, this vehicle is fully equipped for safety. No one can get in or out. Without my say so, it's safe. Now, I want you to call your parents and tell them whats going on and to pack their most valued possesions and get to an attic or basement immediately after. I will pick them up as soon as possible, ok?"

Artie nodded. "Thank you, Rachel for not leaving me." Artie spoke with quivering vocal cords, a tear stained face and trembling lips with a bowed head to top it of. Looking every bit like a small terrified child.

The brunette smiled sadly. "Your welcome." She replied than reactivated her helmet and left the vehicle, checking the time as she went 8:42 pm.

The brunette made her way back to the choir room after taking down two more zombies. When she reached the hall of the choir Rachel saw Sue waiting by the window.

The older woman signaled for her to come in and Rachel did. The second she was back in the room she saw the problem. No one did as she instructed. The brunette was getting angry. She burst through the door causing everyone to jump in fear until they relaxed upon seeing it was her.

"What the hell! I gave Sue instructions to have you ready, why the hell didn't you follow it?" Rachel ask in a low but threatening tone.

"Look! We're not leaving with you ok? It's suicide!" Becky's father argued back harshly.

"Yeah and I'm not leaving here without, Britney." Santana followed up.

"Or Tina." Mike said sadly.

"Where are Tina and Britney?" Rachel ask as it dawned on her that niether was present.

She was so focused on getting the group out she hadn't noticed they weren't there. She felt like a asshole.

"They went to the bathroom hours ago before all this and haven't come back." Mercedes said as tears welled in her eyes.

She may be acting mad but really she was just scared. She hadn't meant to be rude with Rachel earlier but she couldn't control her emotions at the moment.

"On this floor?" Rachel ask to be sure.

"We don't know." Kurt replied.

"Ok, I'll go look but please when I get back, do as your instructed." Rachel said before abruptly turning and leaving the room.

There was only one restroom that came to Rachel's mind and she was not happy. It was two doors down from the gym and that meant possibly alerting the zombies.

The brunette cautiously walked through the halls fists raised. She was running out of time and wasn't sure they'd be able to make it all the way to safe house 2 if they stood there any longer.

Rachel finally made her back toward the gym, stopping at the restroom door as she heard thudding against it. Whatever was in that restroom was trying to get out and she prayed silently that she wouldn't have to put down Britney, Tina or both.

Rachel stepped in front the door after looking back and forth. The entrance door swung inward so Rachel used her body weight, putting extra power behind it and slammed her body into it.

She collided the door with whatever it was on the other side, sending it landing on it's ass. She caught the door preventing it from slamming into the wall and shot the walker in the head exploding brain matter all over the walls, doors and herself in one swift motion.

The brunette quietly shut the door behind her and waited a moment before making her way in further. There were 6 stalls so she crouched down looking for feet.

She spotted them at the end handicap stall. Quietly, she made her way around the body and saw other limbs that barely had meat left on them. She walked into the second to last stall and quietly stepped on the toilet and peeked over. She sighed in relief before retracting her helmet.

"Thank god! Your ok!" She whispered causing both women to jump with their hands covering their mouths to prevent them from screaming. Rachel was beyond proud.

"It's ok. I'm here to get you out. I killed him but there is blood amongst other things littering the floor. So, put your shoes back on and walk as closely to the stall doors as you can without making contact with any of it. Walk straight to the entrance door than take off your shoes, so you dont make noise when we leave." Rachel whispered her instructions.

She got down from the toilet and made her way to the door. Waiting for Tina and Britney, happy they followed her instructions. She checked her watch 8:58 pm.

Once they reached Rachel they took in what she was wearing but before anyone could ask anything Rachel put a stop to it.

"Don't ask. We don't have time. I'm going to escort you both to my van. I already have Artie there. The gym is packed with those things. So you have to stay behind me and stay quiet. If you see any of them or they even get close to you. Stand perfectly still and do not move or make a sound. Hold your breathe if you have to and it will past you. Do you understand?" Rachel ask they both nodded.

"Ok, I have to check first." Rachel gently opened the door stuck her palm out releasing another pc into the hall and waited. Once she was sure the coast was clear. She exited first and made her way against the wall. Tina and Britney followed her action.

Rachel poked her head around the corner, nothing. She stepped forward and began to walk, keeping herself and the other two close to the wall.

By the time they had made it to the front hall Rachel gritted her teeth in frustration when she saw the time. 9:04 pm. It had been 23 minutes since she left the choir room in search of Britney and Tina.

She shook her head and continued on. There were a few feet from the double doors but Rachel made Tina and Britney wait by the wall so she could check through the door window to the outside.

Once she knew it was clear. She signaled Britney and Tina over. They had only took six steps when a walker came around the corner and growled before running in their direction.

Tina and Britney ran towards Rachel as she held the door open. The brunette shot an arrow hitting her mark square between the eyes. Just as the body hit the floor, another came and Rachel took him down immediately.

She ushered the girls out before anymore could come. She knew if there were anymore close by they had heard it and will be searching for the reason behind the sound.

Rachel cautiously made her way to the vehicle with Tina and Britney. She opened the door and scared Artie shitless in the process.

"AAHHH!"

"Shhhh!"

Rachel hushed him and helped Tina and Britney into the vehicle and instructed them where to sit.

"Artie explain to them what I explained to you, have them call their parents. I'll be back, I have to get the others."

Rachel left abruptly without letting anyone speak, she didn't have time. 9:12 pm glared back at her from the bottom left of her helmet.

Rachel saw through her live feeds. The front hall was still empty save for the few that she had just killed. She walked through the door with less caution this time.

She had to get to everybody now. As she was walking Tina and Britney to the van 3 zombies had exited the gym and were on pursuit for more flesh and she couldn't protect all of them, should a horde attack them. So, she had to move quickly.

She made her way to the choir room. This time in 8 minutes 9:20. Only because she ran from corner to corner taking down the zombies she ran into. She reached the corner and saw Sue waiting, Rachel made the signal.

This time the door opened and Rachel breathe a sigh of relief. The first person out was puck followed closely by Finn and so on. The brunette made sure to keep watch up and down the halls as the group lined up against the wall hand in hand.

Rachel had Sue explain should anyone freak out if they spotted a walker. It was up to the two who were on either side of said person to cover their mouths and keep them from running as to not put the rest of the group in jeopardy.

Before Sue brought up the rear she glanced back at will's office in sadness. Becky's father was refusing to let his family leave with them. She sighed and shut the door behind her, following the group.

They had been walking through the halls quietly when Rachel lifted her fist in sign for them to stop. Than made another sign to pressed themselves flat against the wall.

They were at the far end opposite from where Rachel was staring. The front entrance of the school in the distance of view. Everyone waited with bated breathe and just when they thought Rachel was overreacting.

A zombie rounded the corner and everyone froze in place eyes wide in fear as another one followed and another and another. Four zombies were making their way towards them unfocused, none of them had noticed the group.

No one made a move but they felt their bodies trembling. The zombies were getting closer and Emma began to quiver. She bit her lip as her tears fell repeatedly. Just as they got closer to the middle of the hall.

Emma whimpered. Sue slammed her hand over her mouth but it was too late, they heard. All four zombies ran at them and just when everyone was about to run minus Emma who was Hyperventilating.

Rachel stepped forward lifting her fist firing four arrows back to back exploding their brains one after the other. Everyone was frozen in shock. The brunette was covered in blood, vomit and brain matter now but she just signaled for them to follow.

Everyone was snapped from their stupor when Sue shoved a pale trembling Kurt forward.

Will began to walk but felt a light tug on his hand. He turned to find his wife frozen in place, eyes wide and breathing laboured. He knew what would come next if he didn't calm her down.

Silently, He grabbed her face trying to get her to look at him in the eyes but she just stared at the gruesome bodies that littered the ground. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to plead with her silently.

Everyone stopped walking and watched in horror as quiet hiccups made their way out the womans mouth. Which, only meant one thing. She was going to have a breakdown and scream in the middle of the hallway, getting everyone killed in the process.

Just as her face crumpled and her mouth opened to wail. Rachel stepped forward opening her left palm and shot Emma in the chest, silencing her immediately as she slumped forward. Everyone was wide eyed and terrified unsure if Rachel really did just killed the woman.

Rachel shoved Will out the way and retracted her helmet. Sue grabbed him by the arm and covered his mouth to keep in his cries. Rachel turned to Puck and mouthe for him to carry her and that she's alive, not to worry.

He nodded and everyone relaxed a little. Rachel could tell Burt wasn't doing so good and this was too much stress on his heart. The last thing she needs is him collapsing than they'd really be fucked. Sue got Will and they continued on.

They finally made it to the double doors and Rachel stepped out first to make sure they were clear than signaled for everyone to follow. They had just reached 8 feet from the suv and Rachel had the door opened, when they heard yelling and screaming.

"WAIT! PLEASE!"

"DON'T LEAVE US! PLEASE!"

"WAIT!"

Marley, Ryder and Kitty were running as fast as they could, not a full minute later a horde of about 60 zombies were hot on their tails. Everyone minus Rachel and Sue scrambled to get in the van, pushing each other forward to hurry up.

Rachel went to step forward but was grabbed by both her arms by Finn and Jesse.

"RACHEL, LET'S GO!"

"RACHEL, THEIR NOT WORTH IT, COME ON!"

Both boys shouted at her. Rachel elbowed both boys in the chest releasing herself from their self fish grasps.

"SUE! GET THESE ASSHOLES IN THE VAN, NOW!" Rachel shouted.

Sue grabbed Jesse. Mike and Puck grabbed Finn shoving them into the van.

"COME ON! HURRY UP!" Rachel shouted. She signaled Sue and the older woman nodded.

"BRICE!" Rachel called as she ran in the other direction of the vehicle.

"Yes, Ms. Berry?"

"Get the van to my parents house once everyones loaded. I'll meet you there."

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

Rachel jumped onto one of the guest cars and opened her mouth. Belting out a beautiful sound.

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO FLY, I'VE SIMPLE GOT TO! IF SOMEONE TAKES A SPILL IT'S ME AND NOT YOU! DON'T BRING AROUND A CLOUD TO RAIN ON MY PARADE!"

The horde stopped in their tracks and all eyes went to Rachel before the horde began to run at their full speed at her forgetting the teenagers they had been chasing prior.

The kids made it to the van and Sue helped them in before jumping in herself. Once Rachel was sure everyone was in, she stopped singing and reactivated her helmet and took off across the football field.

Causing the horde to turn their backs on the van and chase after her. Once Rachel looked back and saw they were chasing her and a good distance from the van Rachel spoke.

"Brice, activate autopilot, get the van out of here."

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

Everyone in the van jumped as the van came to life all on it's own and began driving with no driver in the front seat. Everyone started freaking out at once trying but failing to get the seat belts to unlock until Sue bellowed in anger.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND STAY SEATED! IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO BEGIN WITH THAN MY CAPTAIN WOULD BE IN THIS VAN WITH US! NOT SACRIFICING HERSELF FOR YOUR SAFETY! NOW, SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Sue turned abruptly and sat in the passenger seat upfront as the van now drove in silence.

Rachel ran her ass straight to the trees that lead to the woods behind the school. She went this way because she knew these woods went for a few miles out of Lima. She would have to get back to the school to sweep it for anymore survivors but at least this horde dwindled down the number back at the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE ROUND UP.**

Quinn and Judy have been in the garage apartment for over an hour now and they were becoming worried.

Judy sat on the couch next to Charlie and Quinn had Beth in her arms still in awe of actually being able to hold her, feeding the new born a bottle.

Though, she herself could still breast feed because the baby was only 2 months old. Quinn was still too nervous to try breast feeding.

it was such a personal thing between a mother and her child. She felt full with guilt over Shelby's death.

She had given her daughter up because she didn't want to ruin her daughter's life. It hurt more than she could ever possibly express. Though, her mother had assured her she'd help. Quinn was too scared her mother would take Russell back though she promised she wouldn't.

Their relationship was still healing from the actions during her pregnancy when Russell found out and cut her off. Thank god she still had her cheer scholarship. It took a month after her pregnancy for her mother to stand up to her father but by than Quinn had already given Beth up.

She never thought she'd get the chance to ever see or hold her baby again because she had no idea at the time that she was signing over her rights completely and when she found out. She had lost it.

The social worker at the time told her a half truth that gave her no say in visitation but just last month she received a letter from a Shelby Corcoran who asked if she would be interested in being in her daughter's life.

She had informed the blonde that she was actually Rachel Berry's mother. Quinn had been shocked to say the least but readily agreed. The only problem was their conflicting schedules making it feel like holding or seeing her daughter would never happen again.

Now though, now she held her baby girl and felt that she could finally feel her own heart beat again with life. The last two months at school had been difficult. She kept waking up to phantom cries of her daughter. Dreaming of the baby, where Beth would always be in reach but for some reason the blonde could never get to her.

She had been struggling so bad emotionally that she took on a job and extra courses just to exhaust herself to the point where she couldn't have a second long enough to think of her daughter and crashed so badly in bed at night that her brain couldn't conjure of the dreams because it was over worked to exhaustion.

But holding her baby girl now made her feel so complete and she had a short brave, considerate brunette to thank for that. Rachel had literally given Quinn and Beth their second chance though she wishes they were under better circumstances.

Quinn now knows what it feels like to not have her daughter and that was before the apocolypse. She couldn't imagine what she would have felt if Rachel _didn't _get there in time.

At this very moment Rachel Berry could asked, demand, command Quinn to do anything and everything and Quinn would oblige without argument because Rachel gave her back her heart and that meant more to Quinn than even the breathe in her lungs.

Rachel hadn't contacted them and the young blonde didn't want to call and harass her because she knew Rachel had to focus on other survivor's. Quinn was worried and still had so many questions.

Truth be told, she wasn't sure why Rachel had even come for her. She could have gotten to Ohio by this morning or earlier if she hadn't stopped at Yale.

Not that she's complaining. She's beyond grateful. She doesn't want to think about what level of pain she would have endured if the brunette had not come but she still couldn't help but wonder.

Yes, a few month's before graduation they finally ceased fire on their ridiculous feud. Yes, she purchased the Metro North passes and yes, she came to Rachel's aide when Santana and Kurt had called her in emergency when Santana found the empty pregnancy test box in Rachel's trash can.

Yes, she coached Rachel through her feelings than took Rachel to the free clinic to get her results. Though, now that she thinks about it. Rachel hadn't needed any of them at all. She was just playing a part but that didn't warrant the brunette to save her life.

Quinn sighed to herself. She was causing herself a head ache. She glanced over to her mother and sister. Charlie had fallen asleep and Judy had been trying to get in touch with Jade.

Jade was the oldest out of the three of them. Quinn had watched her mother dial her sisters number relentlessly but didn't get an answer.

She wasn't sure if Jade left to work or not and was worried if she had made it home at all. She also thought of her sister's husband and her two nephew. Quinn felt her eyes prick with tears.

The boys were only 7 and 4. Stephen and Nathan. The images of them all dead or worse becoming one of those things caused her tears to spill over.

Judy saw how distraught her middle daughter was and stood from her seat to engulf her daughter in a hug as they cried again together. Eventually, Judy regained her wits about her.

"How about I make us something to eat, hmm? I didn't get to make dinner because of.." Judy trailed off and Quinn understood.

Russell. Quinn did her best to smile for her mother.

"That sounds great, actually. Thank you, mom." Quinn replied softly.

Judy nodded and took a step to go to the kitchen but stopped in her tracks. Realizing she didn't know where everything was.

When they first came in Cornelius walked them into the living room first but they refused a tour because they all just wanted to sit down and process.

Truth is, Rachel called this an apartment when really it was like a mini house. Judy turned back to Quinn.

"How do we, um.." Judy gestured in the air unsure. She couldn't remember the name of the computer.

"Um.. Brice?" Quinn called out unsurely.

"Yes, Ms. Fabray?"

Both women startled a little though they expected to hear the voice. Judy looked back at Quinn hesitantly before speaking.

"Oh, uh.. Where is the kitchen?" Judy asked.

"Right this way, Ma'am." Brice replied.

Quinn and Judy were confused for a second before a floor board lit up bright blue. Judy and Quinn were amazed.

Both women watched as another floor board lit up followed by another and so on in a single line like trail leading out to the kitchen.

They stood up to follow it, taking the place in as they did. It wasn't big and fancy but modest and simple and had a calm modern design.

Something you would see in a small town that a newlywed couple would call home. They finally reached the kitchen, down a small hallway.

It was a small and cute. It had a two seat table in the corner and breakfast bar. Judy and Quinn stepped in loving what they saw. Quinn could picture a little place like this for she and Beth.

"Shall I leave the floor board alight for assistance with returning to the youngest Ms. Fabray in the living room?" Brice asked.

"Yes, thank you, Brice." Quinn replied.

"Yes, Ms. Fabray. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

Quinn thought for a moment before she realized she hadn't watched the news, yet.

"Yes, is it possible to watch TV in here? Or do we go.."

Quinn was cut off as her eyes widened in surprise. When one of the plain walls lit up and sure enough there was a commercial playing.

Quinn slowly walked over with Beth still cradled in her arms. She reached out to touch the wall. It still felt like a wall to her amazement but was just as sharp as any other 4k HD ' TV.

"Wow.." Quinn whispered in awe.

"Is there a specific channel you would like to request, Ms. Fabray?"

"Yes, CNN please, Brice." Quinn answered nervously not sure what she was about to see but she needed to know what was going on out in the world. It was driving her crazy, just sitting here.

"Yes, Ms. Fabray." Brice answered than changed the TV to the right channel.

* * *

**RACHEL'S PARENTS HOUSE...**

Sue had stood in front of the group with Rachel's dogs guarding the front door umoving as they stared hard at it, daring anything to break through.

The group had been terrified of them when they realized they were in the van. Puck said _'Dude,_ _they look like fucking dinosaurs or something!'_

Sue put their fears to rest when she told everyone to think of them as police K-9 dogs they were Rachel's partners. Everyone relaxed at that.

Everyone was sprawled out in the living room. The sofa was at full capacity and so was the love seat and recliner. There were a few on the floor. It took a few minutes to get everyone under control and quiet.

They had all been traumatized by the events and freaking out that Rachel was chased away by a swarm of zombies.

Sue once again had to assure them that Rachel could take care of herself and shut down any questions they had with _'All your questions will be answered in time.' _

Burt looked even more pale and not in a terrified way. She could tell his heart was stressed beyond what it could handle. Which is why she had to get everyone to calm down.

She had shut off all the lights in the house after letting everyone use the bathroom. She had spotted at least a dozen zombies. Not together but here and there on their way to Rachel's parents house.

She knew soon they would have trouble leaving Rachel's house but she understood Rachel had to get back in the school to do a final sweep.

She also knew they couldn't stay upstairs out in the open and they damn sure couldn't cook anything it'd cause to much attention.

Though she's aware everyone already ate at the reception but soon hunger will hit at the wrong time.

She had been staring out the window since they arrived in the garage where Rachel's van was safely tucked away.

After however long she'd been watching the window. She spotted the first walker on Rachel's street. She clenched her jaw in anger. She knew what that meant. It was spreading, slowly but spreading.

"Alright, everyone to the basement, now." Sue quietly demanded.

"What? Why? We're al-" Will started but Sue cut him off.

"There's zombies outside and this house doesn't have any protection up." That's all she needed to say, because everyone scrambled to their feet.

"Where's the basement?" Will ask.

"You all wait here, while make sure it's secure first. Carol and Kurt, go to the kitchen and grab all the bread, peanut butter or any thing else of that nature to bring down with us. Be quiet, careful and don't turn on any lights." She instructed. They all nodded feeling anxious.

She passed them and walked down the hall where the lone door was. She opened it than went down. She knew she couldn't activate the protection mode to secure the house because it was a command activation.

The second Rachel or anyone of her fathers entered the house. Their was a silent activation made and all they had to do is request the armor mode and all the windows and doors would soon be covered in 5 foot thick steel walls the size of whatever window or door it slid across.

She also knew she couldn't contact Rachel because the brunette couldn't be distracted right now. That could get any survivors she may have found killed. She knew for now and however long it took, they had to wait.

* * *

**MCKINELY HIGH...**

Rachel made her way around the back to the Mckinely parking lot. It was now 11:23 pm and she was pissed. She had decided to turn the zombie horde that had chased her in to the woods in to a game. Taking down as many as she could in the woods in 30 minutes, which she's proud to say was all of them.

Unfortunately, she had to make sure to take them further out to keep them away from backtracking should any of them decide chasing her wasn't worth it. Then she had to sweep the woods and counted the bodies that she took down to make sure she hadn't missed any.

which took even longer because they were spread out from each other.

Than she ran back to the school to begin her sweep there. She wasn't stupid, though. She saw how many zombies were in that gym. The amount that she killed was only a quater of them and maybe not even.

She damned the Shuesters for inviting over a 150 people or more, she wasn't sure of the number. It only served to make her job harder.

She just made it back to the school parking lot. She surveyed the area for zombies than began looking over the vehicles. She found a cherry red Lincoln Navigator that looked relatively new.

She jogged over to the drivers side and proceeded the process she had done earlier. Using her finger to drill into the lock.

The car alarm sounded and the brunette jumped in quickly, broke into the frame of the dash board as quick as she could and got to the wire, cutting the alarm.

Rachel waited to see if any walkers came. There were none. She breath a sigh of relief and than continued to set up the car.

She removed a box from her utlilty belt and opened it. She grabbed an even smaller square box from inside the case. It had a small red button in the center.

Rachel connected the ignition wires to the wires poking out from the top side of the small box with silver tiny claws. Once the claws attached to the wires,

Rachel pressed the red button and the car started. Once she checked that everything was operational and there was almost a complete tank of gas.

She turned it back off and activated her helmet, while exiting the vehicle. She could see in her pc cameras that there were zombies walking the school.

She wanted to go undetected as long as she could. So, she made her way around the building doing an outside sweep of the perimeter. It seems she took out all the zombies that were outside.

She could thank the 3 teenagers for leading them right to her. That meant the rest were trapped inside the building and they didn't know how to get out.

After Rachel finished her perimeter sweep. She walked over to a back window she saw earlier during the sweep, that was half opened.

It wasn't very high and the pipes were easily reachable to aide in her ascend. She scaled the side of the building and made it to the window in record time.

She surveyed what she could in front of her, realizing she was in the school kitchen. It looked clear. she climbed through the window quietly and landed on her feet in silence, sticking to the wall.

Most of the lights were off but you could clearly see that the catering party was there because all the stoves and ovens were still on.

There was still food cooking, albeit burning but still cooking. There was smoke in the air and if there were any survivors hiding in there they could possibly kill themselves from smoke inhalation.

The food on the stove was giving off the black smoke. It hadn't gotten too bad but left longer it would cause a fire and kill everyone anyway. Rachel quietly walked over and shut all the stoves off than did the same with the ovens. She looked around and you could still see but not clearly.

"Activate heat vision." The screen in front of her changed.

Rachel would find any one in the room now with ease. People who were alive will radiate body heat but the walkers would be pure black figures.

So she knew the difference. She could also tell who had been bitten because the body heat would radiate except the spot injury. That would stay black like the walkers until it slowly spread out.

The burnette began to scoure the kitchen checking the cooler than the freezer. She continued but still didn't see anyone. Just as she was making her way to the exit door, she spotted a small glimpse of radiation out from behind one of the prep tables.

She activated her knuckle arrow just in case and cautiously walked over. Once she rounded the corner she saw a heavy set woman on the floor hunched over with her hand over her mouth and her eyes squeezed shut. Rachel knelt down after retracting her helmet.

"Are you ok?" Rachel whispered causing the woman to jump and whimper. She looked at Rachel with tears in her eyes and she took several deep calming breathes because Rachel almost gave her a heart attack.

She had to give it to the woman, she kept quiet even when Rachel startled her.

The woman didn't make a sound as her eyes darted around in fear that Rachel might have given them away.

"Hey, It's ok. I'm military. I'm here to get you out."

Rachel chose to say that first because she figured it would make getting the lady to listen to her easier if she felt safe.

"Whe-How are we going to get out? I-I have to find my daughter! I-I-don't know where she is! Those things are everywhere." The woman whispered in panic.

"I will find her but is their anyone else here?"

"No, everyone went out to check what the screaming was. I stood behind to keep an eye on the food. When they took too long I went to check but when I went to step out the kitchen, I saw th-them being eate-eaten." The woman cried out as quietly as she could.

"Ok, so there are some out there once you exit?" Rachel ask and the woman nodded. "Ok, What's your name?" Rachel ask.

"Ma-Mary Rose." The woman replied as tears cascaded down her face.

"Ok, Mary, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm going to check and I want you stay here." The woman shook her head frantically. Eyes wide in fear.

"Pl-Ple-Please do-don't leave me?!" She whispered harshly as she imagined Rachel never coming back for her.

"Hey, Hey, I'm not leaving you." Rachel grasp the woman's hands to give some sort of comfort.

"But I need to see how many are out there, ok? I have to know what I'm dealing with, I'll be right back."

The brunette stood up releasing Mary's hands. She walked against the wall to the exit and gently push the door open so only one of her eyes peeked through. The entire staff minus Mary, were walkers.

"The other walkers, she assumes are the ones that got in, were with them. There were at least 15 all together from what she could see.

There could be more but she couldn't see. They were moaning in hunger, scratching and banging against the walls and doors. Rachel shut the door quietly.

Rachel knew she couldn't bring Mary out there with that many. So, she had to think. She walked back to Mary.

"Ok, listen. There are about 15 or more out there and this door doesn't lock, so we're going to have to improvise. The loading dock for the schools food delivery is on the opposite side from us. I need to take down those walkers first because I won't be able to protect you with that many. There's too much space between us and that door and even if we did get out, I cannot let them get out or they will infect more people." Mary nodded in understanding.

"So, I want you to wait for me in the cooler because it's safer." Mary whimpered.

How would she know if it was ever safe to come out, again if This Rachel woman died. She wouldn't know. She could be stuck in there until _she_ died.

"I promise this won't take long. I just need to take them out in the cafeteria, ok?" Mary nodded in acceptance.

"Ok, are your belongings in here, anywhere?" Rachel ask.

"Yeah." Mary replied.

"Alright, go grab them." Rachel instructed her as she helped the woman to her feet.

She kept an eye on the door. Mary went into the kitchen managers office and returned with her purse and blue coat. They walked to the cooler and Mary walked in resigned to her possible death.

"Listen, They can't open any door because they no longer know how to do that, so you will be safe. I will be back, it could take up to 30 minutes or longer, if there are any hidden but I will be back, I promise." Rachel said sincerely and Mary replied with a quiet 'Thank you' before Rachel shut the door.

She walked to the exit door once more and crouched down, grabbing the door handle. She pulled it open gently. When she peeked her one eye again, she saw that she saw that it was clear.

She slowly began to pull the door open just enough to slip out but the door made a protesting squeak against her body width.

Rachel grit her teeth but remained motionless. A walker ran from around the wall in search of the noise.

Right as it ran past, the brunette shot an arrow exploding it's head causing 3 more to run over from the opposite side of the serving line and inspect the body on the floor.

Rachel waited not wanting to cause more to come in her direction. She needed space to manuver about just in case there was more than what she saw.

Soon the 3 zombies realized it was one of their own and walked back out of the opening they came from. Rachel breathe a sigh of relief. She waited 2 more minutes to be sure than slipped out the door, keeping her palm against it to be sure she shut it silently.

She walked in a crouched position to the serving line wall and walked across until the end. Slowly, she poked her head around and saw that she was correct. There were more of them on the other side of the cafeteria.

Rachel knew she had to do this quietly because if the horde began to groan or growl too loudly. That would let the others outside of the cafeteria know that there was food in there and they'd barge in as well.

Because the cafeteria doors were opened by pushing in from the outside.

* * *

**RACHEL'S PARENTS HOUSE.**

The group sat in the basement in mostly silence. Britney and Tina were in a corner holding each other. They didn't feel safe letting go.

Mike sat next to them on Tina's side in silent support as Santana was on Britney's side holding her hand but not happy that Britney was clinging to Tina instead of allowing her to comfort her as she tried to do earlier.

Finn was next to Puck talking about how the situation was crazy but kinda cool and how hot Rachel looked in her suit. Both boys eyes glazed over in thought of the brunette.

Kurt was sat with Burt and Carol using a wet hand towel he got from the basement bathroom, to use against Burt's head. To help cool him down he was pale and sweating profusely.

Sam was sat opposite them with Mercedes talking in disbelief over what they had just witnessed and experienced.

Marley was being consoled by Ryder because she was in tears over her mother. Who Mr. Shue had hired as well as the rest of the kitchen staff to be the caters at the wedding, to help Mary and anyone else financially.

She and her mom had been ecstatic because that meant they might have a Christmas after all this year but now she wished they had declined. Kitty sat in a corner by herself watching Ryder console Marley sourly.

Artie was sat by himself as well. He was still shock that he was alive and present, if this were a movie he'd be dead already.

Jesse was trying to fix his hair in the bathroom mirror.

Will was in a corner trying but failing at consoling his wife and his parents watched on in sadness.

Sue watched them all in their own little worlds. She also knew it was time to activate their individual phone tree.

"Alright, everyone listen up." Everyone looked at Sue anxiously.

"The situation at hand might be spiraling out of control. So every moment counts. You are to call your parents, siblings and anyone from your immediate household to get home or stay inside their homes. If they are already there you are to instruct them to pack any valuable possession's and put them at the front door including personal documentation Birth certificates, social security cards, et cetera on any one that lives in that house and take all the family members present to the basement or attic or anywhere else in the house that is the safest. They are to lock themselves in and do not come out at all. Do not make a sound. Be sure to advise them to grab any cold foods such as breads or anything similar that do not need to be cooked with them to their hiding places as well as water as we do not know how long it will take for help to arrive. Be sure to let them know to keep their cellphones silent and to carry their cell chargers with them should their phones die and choose a hideout with electrical sockets. Also be sure to give you the exact location of their whereabouts and to text you if they have to evacuate their position. Are we clear?" Sue said in a no bullshit tone.

"Wait a minute.. What are you saying, Sue?" Will ask as he stood.

"What I am saying, William. Is that what you all witnessed is just the beginning. Lima will be swarming with those things by the end of the week." Sue said seriously, by the end of her speech murmuring began to spread across the room.

Fear struck as they realized what that meant. "We are just in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse." Sue finished.

* * *

**SAFE HOUSE 2..**

Quinn and Judy shook their heads in disbelief as they watched the news. Apparently, the government didn't want the world to know that a zombie apocalypse has hit a few major cities and small towns.

"_Whom the threat is, is unclear. What the threat is, is also unclear. Government officials have locked down the following areas. Hoboken New Jersey, Mahattan New York, New Haven Connecticut, Boston Massachusattes and the entire state of Maine. Until, the situation is under control we urge all civilians to stay in your homes, board up your windows and lock your doors. Updates will be live once again upon further investitagation. I'm Sharon delesky, back to you shawn." _

_"Thank you, Sharon. Tonight on sports-" _

"Unbelieveable..." Judy said in disbelief.

"This is so unfair. Their just going to keep this to themselves when their the ones who created it?!" Quinn cited more as a statement not as a question. The government didn't give a damn about the U.S if they were lying to everyone. Quinn was pissed.

"Poor Rachel." Judy thought out loud. "Here she is trying to save lives and the government is actually to blame for it. So, she can't call for assistance." Judy spoke sadly.

The realization hit the blondes hard after that statement. The brunette still hadn't checked in and Quinn was slowly losing her mind.

"Have you gotten in touch with anyone?" Quinn ask.

Her mother had been trying to contact her older sister for hours now with no reply. She also tried her husband but again nothing. Both Fabray's were secretly resigning themselves to the bare facts.

The Jenkins family were gone but they didn't want to hurt each other by saying so. A level head was needed right now. Losing sight of that was asking for an inconsolable emotional breakdown.

"Not yet but it is late, you know. Seth has to be up for work by 3 am. So, they most likely are all asleep." Judy said unconvincingly.

"Yeah.." Quinn replied quietly.

"I-I think I'll have that shower Rachel was talking about. I'll be back in a little bit." Quinn nodded and Judy stood up on shaky legs and cupped Quinns chin than dropped a kiss on her head before exiting the kitchen.

Quinn watched her go in sadness. She could only imagine what her mother was going through. First her ex husband tried to eat her and now one of children along with her favorite one and only son-in-law along with her grand children were most likely dead.

She must be so heart broken inside over it but is trying to be brave for the only little family members left.

Quinn looked down at Beth and tears came to her eyes again as she watched her daughter sleeping peacefully again.

The blonde stood up and began to walk back out to the living room. There Charlie was on the sofa still knocked out asleep.

The blonde smiled as she watched her baby sister. She cannot thank Rachel enough for saving them. Even if she hasn't heard from her sister and the world is going to shit. At least she has them left.

* * *

**MCKINELY HIGH CAFETERIA...**

Rachel ran across the cafeteria and leap over the table. Butcher knife raised above her as she came down on the head of one of Mr. Shue's best men. She hadn't wanted this to happen but it did.

She was making her way around the wall trying to make her kills as silently as she could but a fucking walker hidden in a corner out of view caught sight of her and caused a ruckus.

In turn, that walker alerted however many of them were just outside the cafeteria door. So she has been running, jumping, leaping ducking, tucking and rolling herself all over the cafeteria for the better part of an hour, there were _that_ many!

Rachel would be lying if she said she wasn't tired. She has done nothing but fight in the last 24 hours and 46 minutes since her father called her yesterday at midnight, she still hasn't fully rested.

It was now 12:46 am and she hasn't eaten since 7 pm yesterday. Her Muscles are protesting a little but she is in no way about to let those fuckers win.

She's only been using her throwing knives that eject up into her palm from her left wrist and knuckle arrows. She only used the butcher knife because she saw in a zombie movie once and has always wanted to re-enact it but obviously never got the chance. Until now that is and she was not disappointed, it _was _cool.

She was trying to kill them as quietly as possible. No more zombies had entered since the first had. So, she's taking that as a win. She stomped her heel into the floor ejecting a knife attached to the toe of her boot.

The same as the ones she was throwing, only a few inches longer. Executing a perfect fan kick slicing the face of a zombie to her left. Resulting in the center to the top of it's head to slide off in half as the body slumped to the floor.

While Rachel whirled around throwing a knife catching another one in the center of her forehead. The blade pushing clean through and catching the zombie right behind it, embedding it in his eye with most of it reaching it's brain.

Both zombies dropping at the same time while Rachel had already moved on taking down the last 4 with her knuckle arrows before the bodies of the other two hit the floor.

The brunette held her position with her knuckles out preparing for anymore to attack. There wasn't a sound. Rachel looked around at all the bodies that littered the floor and her suit that was covered in black caked up blood and meat chunks.

The brunette began to move some of the bodies to make a trail from the kitchen door to the loading dock. She opened the door to the back dock quietly to make sure it was clear.

She turned back inside and walked back to the kitchen. She swept it one more time to make sure no more zombies had entered while she was fighting. She ran to the cooler.

Opening the door slowly, she poked her head in. There Mary was sobbing like a baby because she thought she was left for dead or stuck there because Rachel was dead.

"Hey." Rachel called causing Mary to jump in surprise.

She was so caught in her emotions she hadn't realized the door had even opened. She smiled in relief at Rachel.

"It's safe now, you can come out." Rachel said with reassurance.

Mary didn't need to be told twice. The women exited the cooler and walked to the exit door. Rachel stopped and turn to her.

"I just want you to know that theres blood everywhere and bodies. Please do not freak out because we are running out of time and I still have to check the rest of the school. I have a suv ready out side that I'm going to bring you to but you have to wait in there until I'm done checking the building for anymore survivors." Mary nodded her agreement.

Both women exited the kitchen and were immediately hit with the nauseating stench of the corpses that littered the ground.

"Cover your nose with your sweater." Rachel instructed than shocked Mary by reactivating her helmet.

They walked through the bloodied mess with caution as to not slip. They made it to the door with Rachel stepping out first to check if it was still secure, again.

She nodded at Mary to move forward. The women walked on high alert to the front parking lot with no zombies in sight.

Rachel opened the suv and helped Mary to the back seat with instructions to stay quiet even if the lot swarmed zombies or she saw Rachel running from them because they would hear her and attack the vehicle.

Rachel shut the door and made her way back to the school only this time searching for a different entrance. She wouldn't be able to use the cafeteria because the door would echo through out the halls even if she tried to shut them quietly.

She rounded the school until she saw another available window but it was on the second floor. The brunette huffed in annoyance. Her pc's were still giving her a live feed so she knew the front entrance was a no go.

"Activate vertical climb."

"Yes, Ms. Berry." Brice spoke.

Both hands and feet were activated. Rachel put her hands to the wall and began to free climb with suction stabilizer's keeping her to wall just as securely a Spider man would be. She made it to the window in record time. She looked through the window at eye level.

"Activate night vision."

Rachel scanned the room and saw that it was empty. She hopped inside and looked around checking under desks. She walked to the door and peered out in the hall, nothing.

She unlocked it and gently pulled it open. It made a squeak and she winced but nothing happened. So she exited keeping to the wall. There were three floors to the building so Rachel decided to start with the third floor and work her way down.

She cautiously made her way to the nearest stair well and looked through it's small window, nothing. She opened it slowly than began ascending the stairs.

She looked through the door window before entering the third floor. It was deathly quiet, Rachel stood to the wall as she swept through the third floor.

Checking every room underneath desks and closets as well as every bathroom stall on that floor. It was clear, which she was grateful for. She went back to the hallway, heading for the stair once again to check the roof as well, empty.

The brunette made her way back to the second floor and before stepping out she checked the time. 1:14 am. She shook her head and poked her head out looking side to side, nothing. She began her sweep.

Rachel finished the North, East and South sides of the second floor and now she was on her way to the West. So far she killed two zombies on the second floor on the South end.

She walked against the wall checking door to door. Every door she came across was locked, she had to use her drill to get into the rooms to check it properly for fearful survivors.

So far there was nothing. She was 20 minutes into the West end and only had one more hall left. The second she rounded the corner, she stopped and jerked back pressing herself against the wall.

Listening for foot steps, nothing. Slowly, she poked her head at the art classroom door that was slightly ajar. She ran to the other wall that the door that was resided on. She was five doors down from it and quietly walked to it while pressed against the wall.

Rachel reached the door and waited a moment to see if she could hear anything but there was nothing. She gently gripped the door to keep it still as she manuvered inside.

Quietly, she swept the room but there was still nothing. She just checked under the teachers desk when she heard a rustling come from the supply closet. She walked back over to the door checking the hallway before quietly closing the classroom door.

Whatever was in there she was not risking it getting out or it alerting more to the room. Silently, she made her way back to the supply closet.

Stepping against the wall facing opposite to the classroom door. She took a deep breath than yanked the door open.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"AAAHHH!"

Rachel whipped her head around the door only causing the occupants to scream again.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Rachel whispered harshly keeping her eye on the door.

"Rachel?" Rory questioned to be sure it was the brunette.

"Yes." Rachel replied.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Rory ask looking her up and down.

"And why do you smell like someone took a shit on you?" Sugar followed. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, are you ok?" They both nodded at Rachel in confusion.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Rory ask.

"Actually, we were kinda in the middle of something." Sugar said and for the first time Rachel realized what state the two were in.

She literally caught them in the middle of having sex. The brunette curled her lip in disgust because Rory was showing her a little more of himself than Rachel wanted to see. The brunette turned her eyes to the door and kept them glued there while she spoke.

"Would you two mind getting dressed and waiting here for me. Do not move until I get back. It's too dangerous for you to be wandering the halls. There's something serious going on in the school. So, for your own safety stay here, Understood?" She ask.

"Um.. Okay." Rory said unsure.

"Whatever, can you go now?" Sugar said rudely.

If it wasn't Rachel's mission to find and keep survivors alive. She would have left Sugars ass to die for that comment alone. The brunette wordlessly shut the door and made her way out of the classroom to finish her sweep.

She was finally down to her last room for the second floor. The AV room. Rachel pushed the door open gently with her right fist raised arrow ready.

Slowly, the room came into view and so did a hunched over zombie groaning in satisfaction at the half eaten corpse, that you could tell he'd been working on for little while.

Timothy Johnson to be exact. One of the many AV juniors. The kid weighed at least a good 260 and the zombie was still just in the stomach area. Everything else was still in tact including his cold dead blue eyes staring back at Rachel unseeing.

Rachel stepped in silently taking in the rest of the room. That was the only zombie present. The brunette raised her right fist after shutting the door after her and blowing the zombies head to bits.

Splattering it's brain against the wall with a sickening swoosh on impact. Rachel waited to see if anything else came out, nothing.

Just as she turned she caught a glimpse of the unforgettable fro that disturbed her on so many levels. Rachel walked up behind the hidden figure that was shaking like a leaf.

Call her an asshole but she was going to take this oppotunity to scare the beegeezus out him. For all the years of his unwanted sexual harassment and creepy blog dedicated to her every move.

Also for trying to black mail her into showing him what he referred to as her 'Over the shoulder, boulder holder' aka her bra, for a good review in the school newspaper for her role in the school play.

She reached out and touch his shoulder. Jacob ben Israel jumped out of his skin and shriek as high as a girl and Rachel bit her lip because she was sure she'd bellow out in laughter and she knew her voice carried.

He whipped around on her and that's when she noticed he pissed himself and has been sitting in it for some time now.

"Hey, your ok. Come on, I'm here to get you out. We have to hurry. We don't have a lot of time." Rachel said as Jacob took her in wide eyed and fearful but didn't move.

"Fine you want to stay here and die when another one of those things comes in to finish you off, fine by me." Rachel said as she turned to leave.

She wasn't really going to leave him but she knew if she took her time gently trying to coax him out of his daze it would take longer. Jacob scrambled and tripped to his feet with a whine in his throat and tears escaping his eyes.

He and Rachel exited the AV room and Rachel backtracked to the art room for Rory and Sugar only to see the teens running in their direction with six zombies behind them.

"Fuck!" Rachel whispered harshly. She told them to stay in the room and they didn't listen. She grabbed Jacob by the collar and turned him in the opposite direction.

She waved at them to follow her, they were a good distance away from Jacob and Rachel but they did as they were told. The teens ran as fast as they could. Rachel rounded the corner and jerked Jacob back.

She gripped one of the lockers locks and ripped it clean from the locker. Jacobs eyes widen in surprise and wonder. She repeated the action two more times.

Rachel shoved him in and whispered 'Don't fucking move or make a sound' before shutting it on him.

She rounded the corner as Rory and Sugar were nearing as soon as they reached her she shoved them into the locker as well, repeating her words than activating her helmet.

Just as she shut Rory's locker a zombie tackled her to the ground as the rest followed.

She felt the slight pain as they did their best to rip her limbs apart from her body. Rachel was surrounded. All six of them were pulling at her and she was doing her best to break free but she was getting tired.

She was glad she activated her helmet or she was sure her head would have been ripped off the way the zombie was yanking on it. The only reason it hasn't yet is because of the suits design it made it harder but not impossible.

"BRICE, ACTIVATE ELECTRIC CHARGE!" Rachel shouted.

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

Jacob, Sugar and Rory watched in fear and amazement as an electrical current ran over Rachels suit from head to toe. Rachels suit electricuted the zombies. They didn't set on fire but there was the smell of burning already rotted flesh in the air.

Soon Rachel's body hit the floor as the zombies slumped over one by one with light smoke emanating from their bodies. The brunette stumbled to her feet, leaning against the wall for a moment.

She shot the head of each zombie exploding them to be sure. She stood up right again checking the nearest hall that the zombies chased them down. it was clear.

She than motioned for the teens to come out at the same time making the signal to stay quiet. They followed her to a classroom and Rachel shut the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Will you keep your fucking voice down, you idiot!" Rachel whispered harshly. "Or do you want the rest of them to know we're up here?"

Sugar shook her head no in fear.

"To put it simply?" Rachel said still frustrated with them. "They're zombies."

All the teens eyes widen in fear. "I was sent here to rescue any survivors." And just as Sugar opened her mouth Rachel cut in with a quick semi truth explanation.

"I'm military secret service and have been for years and I have another survivor outside in a van waiting for me. So if you will please keep your questions to yourself and stay as quiet as possible. I will be able to execute my mission which to save all of you, am I clear?" Rachel finished with a raised eyebrow. They all nodded.

"Good, now I already checked the roof, third and obviously the second floor-"

"There's a bunch of them on the first floor." Rory said.

Rachel got her answer as to how the zombies knew to go upstairs. Twiddle dee and twiddle dumb did the exact opposite of what she said.

"No shit, Sherlock. Hence, me instructing you to stay put." Rachel replied sarcastically with a hand on her hip and roll of her neck in attitude. Both teens had the decency to look ashamed.

"Which is why I have to find another way out for you all. Now, please sit down and let me think." Rachel finished.

They did as they were told. Rachel paced back and forth in thought. She saw through the pc's earlier that most of the horde had left the gym. Meaning she's been taking down the number of zombies on the first floor which, she's extremely happy about.

She still has to sweep the first floor and basement before she leaves, though. She's not happy about that. She doesn't know how much of Lima is affected yet but she's sure by tomorrow afternoon half of Lima will be.

Rachel sighed to herself as she paced some more and thought of what to do before an idea struck her.

"Alright, everyone up." The three teens stood up quickly. "I have a plan but we have to be quiet when we leave this room, I mean it. Not a sound even if they're in the same hallway. Unless you make a move or scream they will pass right by you and wouldn't even notice. So please stay quiet. Shut your eyes if you have to and remember I will take them down if something happens. Understood?" They all nodded

"Ok, we have to take a stairwell. It's obviously dangerous. Do your best or you will get everyone killed, let's go."

Rachel and the group exited the room. They were walking through the West wing still. They rounded the corner to the left and Rachel jerked back and shoved them into the wall as well. Mouthing to them to stay still and silent.

Sugar was at the end next to Rory who was next to Jacob and ending with Rachel up ahead. All the teens stood stock still and silent.

A zombie began to trudge by and all the teens eyes widen in fear. They were trying to stay still but they're bodies betrayed them as they began to tremble.

it began to become a little harder for Jacob to breath because he had asthma. He couldn't reach for his inhaler, which is why he wheezed without meaning to than shut his mouth as soon as it escaped.

The zombie whipped around and growled. Rachel was right in front of him unmoving. Staring it down not moving her eyes an inch. He stood just 2 inches from her face with blood rotted infected puss coming from his eye socket with the eye just barely hanging on.

The eye ball and long nerve ends were pressed into Rachel's cheek as he began to sniff her, as the teens stood as still as well as they could.

He continued to sniff her up and down unsure of what she was. Slowly, his tongue came out as he licked the shoulder of her suit. The teens lips slightly but unnoticeably curled in disgust as they watched out the corner of their eyes.

Rachel still didn't move. Eventually, He walked away. Rachel waited until he got to the middle of the hall before stepping forward and blowing his brains out by arrow.

She couldn't wipe at her face because she already had blood on her suit and did not want to further gross herself out. She checked around the corner and than signaled for them to follow.

She checked the staircase window before entering, leading them straight to the roof. The teens looked around confused before they watched Rachel walk toward the side facing the football field.

Rachel lifted what looked like a box after removing a panel from one of the cooling machines. The students watched as she removed a rope that looked exactly like the one they use in P.E. to climb.

Rachel notice their confusion before replying to the silent question with 'Coach Sylvester.' The students nodded in reply with 3 'Oh. ok's.' The brunette began to tie one end of the rope to one of the pipes, once she was finished she through the rest of it over the roof.

"Um. I hope your planning what I think your planning because I am not doing it." Sugar said folding her arms with a snooty attitude.

Rachel looked at all three of them, Jacob stepped forward in silent agreement followed by Rory.

"Suit yourself." The brunette said dismissively to Sugar.

The boys began to follow with Rory motioning for Sugar to follow, she rolled her eyes. Rory took a deep breathe. He didn't want to leave her behind but she was being a brat and selfish.

Rachel had already gave Jacob a quick run through of how climb down and told him that she herself would be at the bottom. Rachel began to climb over and Rory turned his back to Sugar hoping that by the time he climbed down she would follow.

Rachel was already at the bottom waiting as Jacob began to climb down. Rory waited until Jacob was at least half way down than turned back to Sugar.

"Come on."

"No."

"This isn't a joke. Come on, Rachels not going to wait forever." Rory said frustration lacing his tone of pleading. Sugar just glanced the other way as she sighed as if she were bored.

"You know, what? Fine. Do what you want and break my heart while your at it." Rory walked to the ledge Just as Jacob was nearing the bottom.

He swung his body over and began to descend. When he got a few feet lower. He looked up hoping to see Sugar but he didn't. He closed his eyes in sadness.

Sugar looked back and forth in disbelief that they actually left her. "Wait!"

She ran over to the rope and looked down Rory was nearing the bottom. Sugar swung her body over as she saw the others do. Whining a little that she had to do this.

Rachel, Rory and Jacob watched from below with Rachel checking around them every few seconds. Sugar was a few feet down when a zombie appeared above her reaching to grab her. She screamed in fear as she let go of the rope and the zombie leaned over too far. Both dropping just above three stories.

"Sugar!" Rory yelled as his heart constricted painfully as he was about to witness the death of his girlfriend. Just than a gust of wind hit gently as a blur passed across his vision.

"Umph!" Rachel caught Sugar in mid air before she could hit the bottom and 2 seconds laters the zombie landed 4 feet away from them with some of its blood splattering on the girls.

"Eeeew." Sugar squealed. Grossed out that she could feel the grime of the zombie on her back.

"Fuuucck! Your fucking heavy! Get the hell off me!" Rachel said pissed off after having the wind knock out of her.

Rory helped Sugar up and Jacob tried to help Rachel but she shoved him away angrily. She had dealt with enough for one night and the amount of ungrateful people was grating on Rachels nerves. She huffed when she stood up.

"Let's go, now!" She whispered harshly.

The teens followed with Sugar holding her wrist as it throbbed painfully. They made it to the red suv without incident. Rachel checked through the window to see Mary still inside and safe. She opened the door and ushered the students in.

"Alright, as I told you all earlier. I have to check the first floor and basement for anymore survivors and it could take over three hours if I haven't already killed enough of them. i need you to STAY in the _car_ and so help me god if you run I will kill you torturiously slow when you become a zombie or not rescue you when I drive by and wave as I watch you running for your lives as you realise your dumbass mistake! Understood, Yeah? Ok?" Rachel ended with a sarcastic fake smile and even chipper voice before promptly slamming the car door in their faces without waiting for a reply.

Rachel than re-opened the door regarding Mary. "Mary, please excuse my frustration. As I was not referring to you when I made that statement because unlike the other occupants in this vehicle. You by far have not warranted my hostility as you have done as you've been instructed to. So, thank you but still please stay in the vehicle until I return." Rachel said with such a speed it was as if she was given 1 Vitamin D times 100.

She promptly shut the door to the car, again.

She walked back to the school pissed. She went all the way back to the window to the second floor and climbed the wall again. Once in the room she went straight for the hallway not caring to check this time because she was beyond frustrated and needed to take her anger out on something.

She activated her knuckle arrows again. She made it down the stairs just as a walker past, taking him down immediately. Catching the attention of another. She ran at Rachel and the brunette got her as well, while still in motion.

As she rounded the corner five more but she didn't stop in her tracks. She didn't even give them a chance to turn around because their heads were gone by the time she passed them.

Rachel continued on this way through the south and West wing of the school. Bodies littered the halls to the point where you couldn't step a foot without stepping on one.

She reached the East wing of the school and on the opposite end was Becky Jackson. Rachel halted than stood against the wall and made her way to Becky's end of the hall. She finally reached the end and crouched low.

Becky was sat in a corner with her knees to her chest. Becky didn't move an inch at the silent wave of Rachel's arm. Slowly, Rachel poked her head around the corner.

There on the other side, hunched over were 7 zombies. All chowing down on Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, While A frozen catatonic Becky was staring from her sitting position against the trophy case.

Rachel had no idea how long Becky's been there but she's lucky she hasn't been seen. Rachel knows what could happen should she attempt to touch Becky. Trying to shake her out of her catatonic state could cause two things.

A. Becky wouldn't respond or move or B. She could scream and get herself killed. Rachel was not taking that chance.

She was almost done with the school and she was not about to put her self into a position to make this situation harder on her. So, she did the logical thing.

Becky's body slumped forward as Rachel shot her with the same dart she had Emma. She waited just a moment than checked back and forth before standing.

She walked backward putting as much space as needed between her and the 7 of zombies. The groans and moans from the zombies eating grossed Rachel out.

She lifted both fists taking out two of the zombies putting her in view of the ones facing her direction. They growled and scrambled to their feet. Running right pass Becky as Rachel took them down one by one.

The brunette kept her fist raised waiting for anymore but none came. She ran back to Becky picking her up and tossing her over her shoulder as she walked over to the front doors.

Checking back and forth before shutting the doors behind her. She briskly walked to the suv. The others watching her. Rachel slumped Becky into the seat next to Jacob. Than shut the door and ran back to the school. She had to finish the sweep of the first floor and than basement.

An hour and 33 minutes later and the first floor was finished. The brunette was half way through the basement. She hadn't run into a single zombie down there but she's not complaining.

She was getting near the end of her sweep when she ducked as a pipe swung at her head with force. It swung again but Rachel was ready for it.

"Matt! It's me, calm down it's me!" Rachel said through her helmet speaker. Matt stepped back when he heard his name, looking at the intruder up and down. Rachel retracted her helmet and Matt's eyes widen in surprise.

"Rachel?" He ask confused.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you the only one down here." He shook his head no and pointed to the corner and there was joe. Holding his leg.

"We were chased by whatever the hell those things are. We were with Ryder, Kitty and Marley but we got seperated. Joe, Jake and I ran in here and we didn't have light to see. He fell down the stairs. We think he broke his ankle." Matt finished explaining.

"Alright and your sure there's none down here?" Rachel ask and Matt nodded.

"We've been down here for hours and I've been checking repeatedly." He finished

"Alright, good that means we can leave." Rachel said happy that she was finally finished.

"What about those things up there?" Matt ask in worry.

"I took care of them, their all dead." And before he could ask anything she ended with "I'll answer any of your questions later but right now we have to get the hell out of here. Come help me get him up."

Jake and Matt walked over to Joe and helped him up.

It took them 20 minutes to get to the suv and the boys were still in shock to see the aftermath of the brunettes action. It was something straight out of a horror movie.

The brunette jumped in the drivers seat and started the car and began to drive to her parents house.

She checked the time 4:53 am. She shook her head in disappointment of herself.

The drive took 22 minutes but the second they reached the corner of the street every ones eyes widen in fear minus Rachel. She was just pissed.

There were several houses broken in to and zombies littering the yards of the houses on the street but what Rachel notice was the zombies where focused on the houses where people who were just leaving for work.

The rest of the houses were untouched. The brunette turned the car around and drove off in the opposite direction. There was no way she'd be able to get the survivors in her parents house from the car without at least 2 or all casualties.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: IT'S ALL SUNSHINE.**

Rachel was just coming down the ramp leading to the garage of safe house 2. All the occupants were still in awe of the fortress but other than a few whispered 'Cool', 'Amazing' and one 'Beautiful' said by Mary.

No one said anything else. They all knew Rachel was in an extremely bad mood. The brunette had a pissed off look on her face.

The entire time they drove no one wanted to break the ice in fear they'd be tossed out of the vehicle while it was still in motion.

When Rachel pulled in she received the same response out of everyone when the car garage came into view but Rachel didn't feel the same smug feeling when she reached the house earlier with the Fabrays.

Because a few from this group just like the other one from the choir room. Cost her over 9 hours of grief by giving her a hard time and not staying were they were suppose to minus Mary, jewfro, Mike and Matt. Who listened, did as what was instructed and didn't put up a fight.

The brunette began to exit the suv but threw a 'STAY HERE!' over her shoulder. Before making her way to a door on the far right of the garage.

She entered the apartment finding the living room empty. She went to the bedroom's and lightly knocked before peeking inside. She found Judy and Charlie in one room with Beth in a bassinet that Rachel had purchased months ago from upstairs in the main house but no Quinn.

The brunette made her way to the kitchen and there the blonde was. Sitting on a stool her back to the brunette at the breakfast bar. Sipping from a mug. Rachel stepped in but kept her distance.

"Hey." Rachel called softly but still caused the blonde to jump. Quinn whipped around, her eyes forming relief in them.

Before she jumped from her seat and ran towards Rachel lifting her arms to hug her but stopped and stumbled back covering her nose and mouth. Muffling what sounding like ' Holy shit! Why do you smell like somebody died on you? What is that?' Rachel chuckled a little.

Quinn was always unknowingly able to bring up Rachel's spirits without trying.

"Oh this? Nothing much. Just a lot of dried up rotted blood, brain matter and Artie's vomit down my back side." Rachel said sarcastically with a fake smile.

Quinn looked at her in disbelief but nodded her understanding that, that was the truth.

"So, do to unforeseen circumstances. I have to leave again in a little bit and I don't want to be a bother to you or anything-" Quinn cut her off before she could continue that ridiculous statement. The woman saved her life for god sakes.

"Your not bothering me. Whatever you need just ask, Rae."

Rachel's eyes widen. She blushed deeply at the name. That was new. No one called her that. She liked it.

"Um.. I-I have a group of survivors and it's not the New Directions." At that Quinns eyes took on worry.

"The New Directions _Are_ safe, though. For now, at least but I had to send them to my civilian home because I still needed to clean out the school. In doing so, I found 6 other survivors. 5 you know and the other you don't. It's Marley's mom. I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind taking charge in my absence. As a fellow leader and friend I not only trust your judgement but I trust you the most of all the individuals here." Rachel finished.

"Of course I will, Whatever you need, Rae." Quinn said sincerely.

There it was again, Dammit. That name making her ego inflate for god knows what reason.

"Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much help your going to be." Rachel said gratefully.

"I think I have an idea." Quinn replied with a smile so charming Rachel felt a funny knot in her stomach but couldn't place it.

"So, what do you need?"

Rachel gestured with her head for the blonde to follow her.

"I need you to keep an eye on them while I'm gone and show Jacob where to bathe. He soiled himself before I found him."

Quinn made a face but understood. She's sure she would have soiled herself as well had Rachel not come.

"There are extra mechanic jump suits in the locker in the garage for him to borrow until I can get to his house for clothing. Becky is knocked out at the moment by sedative. I found her watching her parents get eaten alive. She was in a catatonic state. I had to put her down or she would have gotten herself killed." Quinn had a sad look on her face at the news.

"I found Matt, Puck's brother Jake and Joe in the school basement. Joe my have a broken ankle. You can have Brice call for Cornelius for medical attention. Get Matt to help you with carrying Becky to a room. If she wakes up you are not to engage with her or touch her. You know what, Never mind. I'll give her another sedative. I don't want her to wake up when I'm not here to help."

"I found Rory, Sugar in a closet on the second floor. Marley's mom is ok but I know she's still worried. I need you to keep an eye on them until I get back. Right now, I need to get in touch with my dads first and than I'll be on my way out."

"I was going to send Cornelius to you after you get everyone situated, anyway. He is going to bring you up in the elevator to the main house to give you a tour and show you how everything works but before you leave."

"Let Judy know and tell her she's in charge while your gone and NO ONE is to touch any of the vehicles in the garage and you call me if you have any problems, ok?" Rachel finished.

"Understood."

They reached the suv and Quinn was confused. This was not the van the brunette left in. Rachel noticed her confusion. "I'll explain later."

Quinn nodded.

"Alright, you guys can come out now. Everyone minus Becky began to exit the vehicle. Matt began to help Joe.

"I'll be back." Rachel said before walking off towards the elevator.

Quinn nodded and walked over to help Matt. Everyone looked confused but happy to see her.

Rachel took the elevator to the top floor than sprinted out in a run through the halls to her office.

"Brice, connect to my dads." Rachel said as she entered.

Half standing and half leaning with her hands on her desks. Anxiously waiting for the call to connect as her patience was wearing thin.

"Rachel, thank god!" Hiram's face followed by Leroy, displayed across the 70" computer screen attached to the wall.

"Dad's, are you ok?" Rachel ask only in slight relief.

"We're alright honey, we're just happy you called. We know you can take care of yourself but we've been worried. We spoke with Sue. She says that everyone but Burt is ok." Leroy spoke up.

"I know I'm sorry things got a little out of hand a little too quickly."

Rachel's dads looked concerned and were about to speak but Rachel beat them to it. "But I need to know. Did aunt Marianne an-"

"Their safe, Rachel."

Rachel's body almost collapsed as she felt the choking vice grip of fear that had captured her heart yesterday loosened until peace engulfed her in a hug and soothed her heart with consolement.

"Everyone is safe. They made it to H.I. at 2 am yesterday morning after I called you."

Rachel looked at him in confusion for a moment. When suddenly she remembered the call tree. Great aunt Marianne was first because she was the oldest living relative alive at 83. She would need more time to travel were she needed to.

Than her great uncle Darius whose 74. He lives three houses down from aunt Marianne and so on. Rachel was to be the last contacted because not only was she to do what her dads were doing.

Which was collecting survivors, covering the East coast and her Fathers the West but she was the key to humanities survival physically. She wouldn't be leaving to safety until she got the survivors to the drop off point for nation evacuation.

Than she had to locate the others. "I found out the Virus got out 12 hours before I called you. The entire Berry and Ackermann (Ackermann was Hiram's Jewish surname) clan are completely safe. As well as the Sylvester's." (Meaning the only relative Sue had being Gene.) "Leroy assured.

"And Lu-" Rachel began because over the last 24 hours since she found out her heart couldn't breath. She knows they just assured her but she had to hear it just so she would have some peace of mine.

"Lucy and Lucas are safe as well. They were sent with on Marianne." Leroy assured once again.

Rachel felt a final weight lift from her shoulders as the reality that her family was safe, the _entire_ family. Tears of relief sprang to her eyes before they poured without her consent.

Than suddenly her head shot up at the screen when the thought of someone else that she remembered is actually in Lima, hit her hard.

"Wait, have you guys got in touch with Blaine?" Rachel ask worried.

"Yes, we did actually. We called him just before we called you. He went straight to pick up Dahlia the second he found out but Rachel." Her father said sadly. "When he got there.. A parent was attacked right in front of the daycare and I don't need to tell you what that means."

Rachel swallowed deeply. She knew exactly what that meant. The brunette looked up at them eyes hardening and jaw set. Her fathers knew that look of determination like the back of their hands. That look meant no hesitation. No remorse. Only blind fury.

"Ok."

That's all Rachel said before she began to remove her soiled suit standing in only her black sports bra and shorts. Hanging her suit on a hook that retracted into the wall as her other suit was automatically eased out by another wall panel.

"Rachel, we need to debrief." Leroy said.

"Fine."

As Rachel suited up she began to explain everything from the time she suited in Manhattan to just a few minute ago when she entered with the new survivors.

"Rachel, you need to rest and eat. We know you can continue on but it's important to rehydrate and rest. At least take an hour nap." Hiram suggested.

He knew Rachel wouldn't listen to anyone when she was like this but he had to at least try.

"And I will but first I need to get Dahlia and Blaine. I left my cell phone in the van with Sue as well as the dogs. Call Sue back and Tell her they have to sit tight a little longer. I"ll be there as soon as I can. I love you, guys."

Rachel said before she abruptly ended the call before they could protest. The brunette exited her office on a mission.

She took the elevator back to the garage and headed straight for the apartment. She entered walking with determination in her eyes in search of Quinn and found her once again in the kitchen depositing food in to 6 plates.

"Hey, is everything, ok?" Quinn ask softly at the look on Rachels face.

"Yes, everythings fine. I just wanted to let you know that I was leaving." Rachel said stoically.

Quinn could clearly see that everything was _not_ fine but chose to remain quiet on the matter. She had no business asking. She wasn't the one made for this.

"Ok. I was just getting them a plate of left over food my mom made earlier. I'm putting a plate aside for Becky, just in case... And you as well." Quinn said sweetly.

"Thank you, for your assistance with all of this. I appreciate the thought as well."

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help." Quinn replied.

It was silent for a second before Quinn made her way around the table to embrace Rachel, again. The brunette looked like she needed. Rachel didn't respond at first until Quinn spoke, again.

"No matter what happens out there. Your doing great and you _will_ succeed."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and hugged her tightly as her tears fell again. She didn't understand how Quinn of all people could pull her emotions to the surface so easily and calm her all at the same time.

"Thank you.."

Rachel than cleared her throat and gently pulled out of the embrace. Wiping her tears away as she did. She could see Quinn's eye were glassy from unshed tears.

She appreciated Quinn's presence now more than ever.

"Cornelius will be down soon to take you on the tour." Quinn nodded her acceptance.

The brunette looked at the clock on the wall and turned to leave without saying goodbye but heard Quinn's faint warning to 'Be careful.'

Rachel walked out into the garage and went straight to the vehicle that she knew would get the job done. It didn't have the space that the 25 sitter van did but it had the fire power and _that_ was going to be needed now that it was 6:48 in the morning.

* * *

**RACHEL'S PARENTS HOUSE...**

"FUCK, I'm so hungry." Puck complained. They ran out of food and water 7 hours ago.

"You aren't the only one." Artie followed. Not rudely but in agreement.

"Have you heard from Rachel?" Carol ask Sue as she and Kurt hovered by Burt.

He was still coherent but he wasn't looking so good. He was paler and sweaty. They kept bringing water from the basement bathroom for him to drink.

"Actually, I've gotten word from Rachel's fathers."

Everyone in the room looked at her in confusion, as to why Rachel's fathers were relevant. They needed Rachel not them.

"Rachel's fathers are military as well. They along with Rachel are doing all that can to collect survivors such as us." Sue said calmly.

Every ones eyes widen in surprise. If you knew the Berry men, you knew they were even more flamboyantly gay than Kurt at a Louis Vuitton sale.

What they didn't know was that, that was their cover personalities.

They were both very masculine males with strong characters and didn't take shit from anyone. Hiram, yes, had a motherly presence when it came to all things Rachel but he was still more manly than any straight man out there.

"They also informed me that Rachel had found 6 survivors left behind at the school. She got them to safety in one piece as soon as she could and took down the 289 guests that were turned at the Shuester wedding."

Every ones jaw dropped at the unexpected news with the exception of Will's parents, Will himself and Emma who felt guilt and sorrow for the loss of their family members and friends.

Everyone was in shock that little 5 foot 2' Rachel Berry took down all those zombies alone and still got herself and the survivors to safety in one piece.

"No way. Your fucking lying." Puck said warily. Not believeing it to be possible.

"I don't give a rats ass what you believe but you wouldn't be sitting here on your pansy ass if she hadn't saved your life. You all made it a hell of a lot harder for her to save you and now because of that. We have to sit in this house instead of the actual safe house. Where we could all could have eaten, showered and had a restful night of sleep. Let's not forget medical assistance for Burt. We could all be calm and relaxed in knowing we were safe. So shove your disbelief up your ass Puckerman and shut the hell up!" Sue spat harshly in anger.

Everyone but Ryder, Kitty and Marley all looked away from her in shame. They had made fun of Rachel and refused her help twice and still she put her life in jeopardy for them.

They all unknowingly made a vow to apologize to Rachel if they ever saw her again. Because in that moment they realized she didn't have to come back for them at all.

"Sorry.. " Puck mumbled.

"As I was saying." Sue ignored him.

"Since she spent the majority of her night kicking and saving ass. She has run out of time."

Everyone looked at her confused again. "Lima is officially under attack. There are now walkers in almost every neighborhood. We cannot leave this basement. Apparently, Rachel came for us at 4 am but this street was covered with those things and had already attacked the neighbors who were on their way to work. So they have been turned as well."

Everyone gasp in fear. "Rachel won't be coming for us until she secures another building in Lima that needs her immediate assistance. So we all have to sit tight and wait. I regret to inform you that we cannot for any reason go upstairs because the moment we are seen through any window..." Sue spoke as she took in all their faces. "We're as good as dead."

She finished and every one was in various stages of duress. Sue looked over at Burt. She hoped his heart could survive the wait. If not, they'd be locked in a room with a corpse that would rot within days.

* * *

**SUNSHINE DAYCARE CENTER.**

Rachel pulled into the lot of the daycare center in her version of a Noose Tank and her jaw clenched at what she saw.

There were zombies of parents trudging back and forth. Unaware of her presence. She's taking the fact that they aren't attacking the building as a good sign.

Especially, since the windows are still intact. If they knew anything was in there they would have broke in ours ago. There was also 2 squad cars and the officers were zombies as well.

"Brice, activate snipers."

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

Two sniper rifles with silencers appeared from within two panels on opposite sides from the small tank.

"Activate marksman view." Rachel's front wind shield change to a target monitor.

"Alright, you son of bitches. Time to drop."

Rachel took down the first 3 simultaneously. Just as they crossed paths with each other. "Hashtag, 3 point head shots."

Rachel smirked dropping them one by one or two by two. 12 minutes later the lot was cleared. The brunette pulled the tank forward and ran over every body she could on purpose.

She reversed the tank and back it directly in front of the back door with only a foot of space between. She looked through the windshield again to check that all the zombies were really down.

She walked to the back of the tank as she activated her helmet and had the panel door slide open and stepped out. It closed as soon as her feet touch the ground.

She began to pick lock the door. She stepped inside, shutting it than locking it behind her.

She ejected one of her Eagles with a silencer, there wasn't a sound. She swept every room for any zombies there were none the place was intact. Finally, at the end of one of the halls she found the basement door.

The brunette took a deep breathe and activated her night vision than as quietly as possible walked down the steps cautiously.

She made it to the back keeping her back to the wall behind her as she swept through.

She didn't see anything but continued to the other side. She came to a corner hidden behind a giant puppet show sign. she heard several muffled screams and one relieved chuckle when she rounded it with her gun ready to fire.

"You made it." Blaine said with a laugh as he jumped to his feet and engulfed Rachel in a hug with tears in his eyes. Rachel retracted her helmet.

"Did you doubt me?" Rachel said with a teasing smile and her own tears.

"Maybe just a little."

The brunette giggled and hugged him once more, relief flooding her that she got there in time.

They eventually, let go of each other and took in the other occupants in the room. There were 12 women and 6 babies ranging from 6 weeks to 1 year, 8 two year olds, 7 three year olds. 9 four year olds.

Rachel's eyes widened not because of the ages but of the amount of people. It was definitely going to be tight.

She had to do this smart because there was no way she'd be able to focus on that many kids while loading them and still keep guard.

There was what appeared to be many empty jars and canisters of baby food and formula with gallons of half used water. Cracker wrappers, bread wrappers. Diapers littered the floor with blankets and toddler mats laid out for the children.

All the employees had their purses with all their belongings. Rachel smiled Blaine did good.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to run upstairs really quickly to not only get all of these children's information from your computer system but also all the ladies. I will be back down and when I do. I'll need you." Rachel pointed to a red head in the corner who looked terrified at being chosen. She had an infant in both arms. "Your going to come with me, first."

The red head began to shake her head in protest as she began to cry. "No please pick s-someone else. I-I not re-"

"I'll go with you, it's fine."

A blonde from the other corner said. She had one infant in her arms. Rachel nodded and gave her a proud smile at her bravery.

She didn't know what Rachel was capable of. She could get this women killed for all she knew but here she was being brave. She reminded Rachel of someone she knew, no fear.

The brunette nodded and than walked back out of view heading straight for the directors office. When she finally got there she shut and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the desk powering it on. She than removed a small USB from her utility belt and plugged it up.

"Brice, activate over ride and download the entire memory."

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

The computer responded. 2 minutes later it was done and the brunette was on her way back to the basement after checking through the windows again.

"Alright, Ma'am here's what I need from you. I'm taking you and a few of the children up first and loading you than I'm going to stand guard outside. Your going to wait in the vehicle and Blaine is going to transport everyone else to the you only a few at a time for safety. Do not under any circumstance scream if you see any of those things. I will take them out as soon as they're visible. If you do, they will run in your direction and you will get everyone killed. Understood?"

The woman nodded. Rachel grabbed the hands of two toddlers and past them to Blaine. Than took the hand of another and past them to the blonde because she still had an infant in one arm.

Than Rachel herself took the hand of a little girl than gestured for the teacher and Blaine to follow her.

They made it to the ground level and Rachel told them to wait as she checked to make sure nothing got in. Once she knew it was clear. They were on their way.

Rachel looked out the windows, the parking lot was still empty.

She handed the toddler to Blaine and stepped out with her Desert Eagles in front of her ready. The back tank door slid open and she signaled them the ok.

The blonde woman climbed in with the baby slowly and laid it at the back a few inches from the back of the driver seat, gently.

She sighed in relief that the newborn was still asleep with its pacifier.

She whipped around and quietly walked to the door as Blaine handed her the four children one by one.

The tank door shut behind them as Blaine went back to through front door of the daycare.

Blaine shut and locked the door upon entering, before going back to the basement.

They continued on like that for 20 minutes still nothing showed up but Rachel stood in her position in front of the tank.

Finally, Blaine made his last decent to the basement. There were only four children and a newborn left with two teachers. They walked up as quietly as possible.

The teacher holding the last newborn had to walk carefully because the newborn in that moment was just as deadly as a bomb by waking it.

You'd be detonating the explosion of its wailing, giving away their location and killing the last members who weren't in tank yet.

Blaine unlocked the front door. He gestured to the teacher with the baby to get in first because he knew how important it was.

He grabbed her hand and she stepped as gently as she could.

The last 4 children and the last teacher watched as she very slowly climbed in with the blonde teacher helping her climb in.

Every one sighed in relief because now if any baby woke up it would be silenced by the tank.

Blaine turned to the children to grab the next one, lifting him only a foot from the floor when he noticed the red head from earlier was gone.

He looked back and forth frantically before spotting her running, just past Rachel.

Rachel went to grab for her but she had already been running and sobbed out loud the second Rachel's hands grazed her.

Blaine lifted the child in his hands as he knew what would happen and turned to the tank just than out of the corner of his eye.

He saw a brunette little boy run after the teacher and began to cry for her.

"Shit!" He whispered under his breath.

He turned to grab the other two that the teacher that ran was suppose to keep still but they were gone as well.

Everyone in the tank began to cry as they heard a shrill scream.

Rachel was running behind the woman and hadn't seen the 3 toddlers.

It wasn't until she heard the first boy that she whipped around and saw two little girls crying as they followed behind him.

Rachel looked back and forth between the woman and the toddlers only to whipped around at the high pitch scream just ahead of her.

The teacher that ran was attacked by two zombies and she was more than sure that more were on the way.

Rachel ran back in the direction of the children who were at least 40 feet from each other.

The two girls were with each other a few feet apart as the little boy was alone. Rachel ran as fast as she could towards them.

She had made the stupid mistake of chasing the red head teacher 100 feet from the tank because she thought all the children had been loaded.

Blaine ran from around the tank towards the girls who were closest to him just as two zombies came from nowhere and ran towards their direction.

From her distance of 80 feet. Rachel took them down with her desert eagle soundlessly but the little boy was frozen in place screaming his head off, that echoed through out the parking lot.

7 zombies where closing in on the little boy, from the left.

Rachel took down 3 as Blaine just made it to the tank with the girls in his arms.

A zombie jumping at them from behind the corner of the building.

Blaine tucked the girls into his body to shield them but the attack never came.

Rachel caught it just as it was right behind Blaine, arms in the air ready to tackle the 3 survivors down, splattering it's brains across the wall.

Rachel was still running with her guns blazing in every direction she spotted a zombie.

She was 20 feet from the boy, while the remaining 4 zombies who were running at the 2 year old, were only 10 feet from him.

"No!" Rachel gritted out harshly under her breath. She heard what was behind her.

They were on her tail like a dog to a cat. She shot down the last 4 of the 7 just as they were 4 feet from him.

She reached him 9 seconds later, scooping him up as she ran. Shooting behind her every few feet at the 42 zombies chasing her.

Blaine came from behind the tank running towards her, signaling her just as she got close enough.

She threw the toddler in Blaine's direction and whipped around shooting at the oncoming zombies as she ran backwards.

Covering Blaine as they both ran back to the tank. Checking her left, right and behind as she went.

"ARE YOU IN?!" Rachel shouted behind her. Keeping her eyes forward on the horde that she was trying to take down but they were getting closer.

"YEAH!" Blaine shouted back from the within the tank.

"ARE THEY SECURE?!" Rachel questioned.

"EVERYONE'S SECURE!" Blaine responded.

"Good." Rachel said to herself. "Brice, shut the door and head to base!"

"Yes. Ms. Berry." Brice responded through her ear piece.

The tank pulled off as Rachel jumped on it's back, shooting as many as she could.

Some of them latching on and climbing trying to reach her. Some of them squashed by the rolling legs of the tank.

She turned in circles, taking them down but they were beginning to gain ground on her.

She knew what she had to do. If it didn't work she would have to re direct the tank.

The brunette activated her helmet, just as the first one made it to the top of the tank.

The brunette shot him in the head before leaping from the tank.

Tuck and rolling into a sprint, checking behind her to see if they followed. Just as she predicted the last 20 leaped off after her.

"Brice, scan for any more infected on the tank." Rachel ask as she ran and shot while trying to control her breathing. Brice scanned the tank.

"Vehicle secure."

The brunette was relieved. 13 minutes later she felt herself slowing down. She needed to get back to the tank.

"Brice, what's the location of the tank."

"1 mile from your location."

"Come straight to me."

"Yes, Ms. Berry." Rachel ran to the nearest high tree and scaled it in seconds.

The last of the herd which was 8 were looking around beneath her. She took them down back to back from the tree top.

Checking back and forth for more but nothing came. She breath a heavy sigh and removed her helmet.

Her face was red from exertion and her breathing was heavy. She was stuck in the tree for little while.

When the tank pulled up beneath her. She checked around her once more before using her arms to lower herself onto the roof of it.

She jumped down from the roof on to the ground watching around before having Brice open the door, causing everyone inside to jump.

When they saw it was her and she hopped in with the door shutting behind her, they quietly cheered with many thank you's, and hugs from all the teachers.

After she accepted them. She went to the front and turned off the auto pilot and took over to keep her mind occupied.

"Brice, call base."

Rachel made sure to set the conversation to her ear piece as not to disturb the children who had fell asleep on the floor, when she was killing zombies. The line picked up.

"Q, are you there?" Rachel questioned quietly.

"Hello? Rachel?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. How is everything running over there?"

"So far so good and you?"

"Good, I have a new group of survivors. So I need you to do me a favor and start some form of lunch that's vegan, peanut free and kid friendly." Rachel said.

"Awesome job by the way and I'll get on it, right now." Quinn replied warmly causing Rachel to slightly smile. She still lost one survivor and that hurt more than anyone could understand.

"Did Cornelius give you the tour?"

"Yes, he did and wow. This place it incredible, Rachel. I don't even have words to describe it. It almost doesn't seem real." Quinn replied in wonderment and excitement.

"I'm happy to here you finally agree with my taste." Rachel replied with a chuckle feeling lighter already.

"Someone's getting cocky." Quinn replied teasingly with light snark.

"Well, I have been known to have a big ego." Rachel chuckled again.

"Can't argue with that. Now get those survivors and that big heads of yours back asap. I'll have lunch ready when you get here." Quinn said in a joking manner with a smile blinding smile.

"Aww, your no fun. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon."

Than Rachel hung up. She saw Blaine in the passenger seat eyeing her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Blaine replied with a smile.

The brunette shook her head at his behavior and continued down the street taking down any zombies they saw as she went.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: TEARS, REUNIONS AND GOODBYES.**

Rachel parked the tank in its disignated spot. As the group of survivors were being assisted out.

Quinn came out of the apartment to help.

As she got closer her eyes widen in hopefulness.

Quinn started out in a slow jog than broke out into a run toward the survivors, her voiced raised.

"Ja-Jade? Jade?!"

The blonde in question looked left and right as she heard her name until finally she spun around.

"Oh my god! Quinn!"

Both sisters eyes filled with tears as they ran across the garage to each other, until they were finally within the others embrace.

They sobbed uncontrollably as they trembled, too terrified to let go. Rachel and everyone watched from a distance.

Blaine looked over at Rachel and mouthe _'You did that.'_ with a nod.

Rachel shook her head no and mouthe. _'We did'_

Rachel watched only a second more when the door opened again and Judy stepped out.

Once she saw Quinn and who exactly was in her arms.

The woman covered her mouth with trembling hands frozen in place as silent tears made their way down her face.

The blondes pulled apart and that's when Jade saw her mother standing behind them.

She ran to the older woman as a sobbed 'Mommy!' fell from her lips.

All the Fabray women held each other as Rachel motioned for everyone to follow her to the apartment. She wanted to give the Fabray's privacy.

15 minutes later and the women entered the apartment.

The place was nearly reaching it's full capacity.

Rachel sat everyone down and had them write their names and addresses.

Blaine had told her how he had everyone contact their families as soon as they reached the basement.

He than ran upstairs to get a list from a file cabinet of whatever families he could from the parents contact list.

Though he had warned them from coming. Some mothers or father or both came to the daycare, anyway and obviously it didn't end well.

The families that listened were currently waiting for the 'rescue team' Blaine swore would be coming.

He also instructed the daycare teachers to do as Sue had instructed the glee club to do.

Call and tell their families to Pack everything of importance, gather food. Choose a safe location and wait.

Rachel saw that the North section of Lima was mostly affected.

Most of the addresses on the list were on the South side. Not too far from the daycare.

Everyone did a quick re-call to all the households that were waiting for rescue, to be sure that they were still safe.

Once that was done Rachel went straight to the garage and hopped into the vehicle that had the most seating.

It was a military grade tank but bigger and higher than that of the actual military Tank. It had 3 floors.

First floor was designated for personal belongings with lockers.

The 2nd floor had 60 row seating in a 360 degree roundabout.

The 3rd floor matching the 2nd.

The top floor was a sphere like control center, that lifted 20 feet in height from its starting point for when higher rescue points were needed.

At whatever height was reached, an automatic steel bridge extended with beams that pulled out from beneath for support.

Down the center was a spiral staircase with a pipeline straight down the middle for Rachel to reach the bottom floor faster from her position on top.

The only thing Rachel didn't like was that it only drove at 18 mph due to it's massive height and weight.

The brunette activated the tank and pulled off up the massive ramp onto her next rescue mission.

* * *

**RACHELS' DADS HOUSE.**

The New Directions were beginning to worry. Burt has taking a turn for the worst.

He had to be laid down across the only couch down there.

They ran out of food 2 days ago and had nothing to feed him with to keep him nourished, other than the sink water.

Everyone was feeling fatigue and had aches every where from sleeping what little couple of minutes at a time they could.

The violence happening outside was putting them on edge.

There was gun fire in the mix now. It seemed it was getting worse.

It didn't help that zombies were trudging back and forth moaning in hunger, sending chills up their spines.

The screams, howls and cries for help from their victims, wreaked havoc on their minds.

They could hear it through the only window present even though it was closed.

It also didn't help that the power went out a day and a half ago as well.

It was beyond freezing down there.

This was their 3rd day and all their cellphones were dead.

No one had a charger with them. So they were sitting ducks.

Have you heard anything from Rachel?" Carol ask teeth slightly chattering.

"My phone die yesterday." Sue replied from her corner.

"God, this is rediculous! I'm out of here!" Puck spoke up angrily.

He stood from his spot on the ground and headed straight for the basement stairs.

A few worried "No's" and 'Your crazy!' followed by a 'Your going to get yourself killed." Were whispered harshly.

Puck ignored them all as he made his continued to the stairs.

Sue watched him go without a word because she new what was coming next.

Just as puck reached the lip of the bottom step he was tackled to the ground by a giant vicious looking Rottweiler growling 3 inches from his face with 3 more dogs surrounding his head.

All in protective stances. He couldn't even move that's how heavy the dog was.

All the color drained from his face as everyone gasped in fear.

Sue walked up to his side calmly.

She sighed as if it took all the energy in the world to speak.

"Puckerman, I obviously don't need to tell you that leaving is not an option. Not for you or anyone else in this room. I also don't need to tell that these dogs will kill you in under 2 seconds because thats what they're trained to do. Finally, I also don't need to remind you that by you being a selfish asshole. Leaving would bring attention to all the people in this basement, thus, killing everyone in here because as you so eloquently put it is 'rediculous.' That being said do not try to leave or you will die by their teeth or die with everyone else in here by the teeth of those things upstairs. Your choice." Sue finished.

"Fine! Whatever! but get this fucking dog off me!" He said angerily when really he was petrified.

Sue made a click sound with her tongue.

"I really wish I could help you out there, buddy but unfortunately for you. Rachel isn't here, yet."

Puck took his eyes off the dog for a second about to retort.

"You see they only follow her orders. They don't listen to anyone else and I wouldn't try to shove them off. If you want to keep your helping hands if you know what I mean."

Sue said as she made a jerking gesture in insinuation of masturbation as she smirked and walked back to her corner.

Puck looked back at the dogs who were unmoving.

He swallowed and relaxed his body hoping that eventually they'd leave him.

* * *

**SOUTH SIDE OF LIMA.**

Rachel made it to the 100 block on the south side of Lima a lot later than she had hoped.

Driving at 18 mph tank got her there in an hour and 47 minutes.

She hoped that nothing had happened between now and then.

Pulling onto the street she was greeted by zombies.

Almost the entire block of houses were destroyed save for 3 houses which were the first 3 on her list.

"Brice, activate 360 blade."

Yes, Ms. Berry."

Rachel's sphere lifted 6 feet to make room for a steel circular blade from beneath a panel.

The sphere set just 2 feet above to lock in the blade before it powered on.

The brunette scoured the ground of zombies running towards it through the cameras.

She didn't see any survivors hidden anywhere.

The entire block had been turned minus the families she had originally come for, or so she hoped.

The zombies began to assault the stoic tank and climb. Following the noise of the whirring blade.

One by one they ran straight into the blade sawing themselves in half.

More followed mindlessly to their deaths.

It only took a few more minutes before every last one of them were dead.

Rachel pulled forward to the first house on the list.

She slid down the pole in the center of the tank's core to the ground floor as a fireman would.

she walked to the exit door and stopped.

"Brice, give me a 360 check."

"One hundred and twenty-one infected dead. All other areas secured."

The door slid open and the brunette walked out on alert with her AK-47 ready to fire.

She reached the first house and ran around the back to the yard.

After securing the yard. She drilled the back door open and entered with caution.

She swept the first floor, catching sight of the belongings at the front door.

She nodded to herself than ascended to the second floor and swept through. It was clear.

She went back down and headed for the shed in the back.

She knocked lightly in a rhythmatic tone.

She had informed the daycare teachers back at the base to be sure to tell their families she would knock in rhythem.

So they didn't open the door for just anyone else.

Someone cautiously drew the curtain to a small window back, just an inch.

Rachel lifted a green square which was their last silent signal that it was truly her.

The door opened and a family of one man, two teenagers and a 9 year old kid exited.

The brunette mouthe for them to follow her quietly.

They walked through the side of the house slowly.

Rachel put her hand up for them to stop as soon as she hit the edge of the house.

She looked back and forth and than signaled them to continue following her.

As soon as they reached the tank the door slid open.

Rachel ushered them upstairs to the 3rd level as soon as the door shut behind them.

As they sat in the seats. It activated and adjusted to their personal height and weight. Buckling them in on it's own.

The brunette told them that she would return soon.

She went back down to the first floor and had Brice do another 360 check before exiting the tank.

She went straight to the front door and kept her eyes peeled as she drilled the front door open.

She began loading the tank as fast she could with the first families belongings.

When she finally got the last bag into the locker.

She ran upstairs and handed the key to the locker to the father and told him not to lose it before going back down.

She repeated her perimeter check before exiting the tank.

She did a final sweep of the house before moving on to the next house after marking the first houses door with an X.

She repeated the process with the other survivors.

After making sure the first 3 addresses were clear of survivors and their belongings.

She began to sweep every house on the block for hidden survivors but sadly found none.

She made sure to X out all the doors before returning to the tank and continuing down her list.

The brunette had been going down the list as fast as she could with the vehicle driving so slow.

Also having to sweep every house on each block took forever.

It was already 11:48 pm by the time she reached the 1000 block which was the last before entering the center of town.

She of course still had the blade going which helped immensely with the little mobs of zombies she came across.

* * *

**LOPEZ RESIDENTS..**

Santos Lopez sat in his recliner, gun in hand. The past 24 hours had been something of a nightmare for him.

He hadn't eaten or drank anything from the time he was in his kitchen cooking dinner for his youngest child to that very moment.

He didn't care because he was too angry and hurt beyond comprehension to even stomach a crumple.

His eyes hollow and lost due to what he did not 24 hours ago.

**FLASH BACK...**

_"Manuel Santos Lopez! Get washed up! Dinner will be ready, soon!" He called out for the 8 year old._

_"Yes, papi, I heard you." He said in a huff. _

_Santos smiled at his youngest child. He was just as fiesty as Santana. _

_He shook his head with a chuckle before he caught a glimpse of the 10" TV out of the corner of his eye. _

_He grabbed the remote and raised the volume._

"_Whom the threat is, is unclear. What the threat is, is also unclear. Government officials have locked down the following areas. Hoboken New Jersey, Mahattan New York, New Haven Connecticut, Boston Massachusattes and the entire state of Maine. Until, the situation is under control. We urge all civilians to stay in your homes, board up your windows and lock your doors. Updates will be live once again upon further investitagation. I'm Sharon delesky, back to you shawn." _

_Santos looked on in confusion and worry. _

_His wife had called him earlier to let him know she would be late. _

_Apparently, there were people being brought in non stop. _

_T__heir injuries varying from bite marks, clawed backs and missing limbs. _

_S__he said she had never seen anything like it. _

_She told him that she'd be home no later than an hour late. _

_That she loved him and to give the kids a hug and kiss from her. _

_To let them know that she loved them. She hadn't sounded worried at all. __That 4 hours ago._

_His cellphone blared to life on the counter. _

_He checked the caller ID and seeing that it was Santana he answered._

_"Hola, Mija. Como Ta, Mi amore?" Santos spoke in spanish. _

_Slowly his smile slipped from his face as his daughter frantically explained what had occurred at the high school but also informed him that she was safe. _

_Than followed up with what Sue had instructed them to do. _

_They spoke for 2 minutes more until it ended with tearful 'I love you's' and 'please be safe' _

_Santos acted quickly. First calling his wife and leaving her a message about everything and to get home now. _

_Than packing up the house as he called his mother in law who lived next door. _

_Informing her of everything as well and for her to do same. _

_Once finished with his house. He locked Manny in his room. _

_Shutting blinds, curtains and locking the windows. _

_He instructed his son not to come out until he comes back with his abuela. _

_Santos ran to her house and began bringing her stuff over to their house placing it with their belongings at the door as Santana instructed._

_The family went up to the attic with Santos locking themselves in. _

_6 hours later Maribelle called saying she was on her way home. _

_They lived 3 blocks from the hospital. _

_Santos locked Alma and her grandson in the attic as he waited downstairs in the living room for his wife to come home safely. _

_7 minutes later she pulled up and he breathe as sigh of relief. _

_She trudged up the stairs tiredly. _

_He unlocked the door before she could get here key in and yanked her inside locking the door behind him and checking gently behind the curtain._

_"Santos, what in gods name is wrong with you?!" Maribelle ask confused and tired._

_"You didn't get my message?!" He ask as he turned to her. _

_She looked exhausted and pale. _

_She was squeezing her shoulder and winced. _

_He furrowed his brow. Remembering the signs Santana had informed him to look out for. _

_"Are you ok?" He ask_

_"Yes, just a little sore in my shoulder. One of those hysterical patients attacked me from behind and knocked me to the floor. I think she scratched me." She said as she hissed._

_ Santos froze. His heart beginning to rapidly beat in his chest._

_"Wh-When did this happen?" He ask doing his best to control his vocal chords as they began to thicken with emotion. _

_"Just before I left. I went to say good night to Casey and the patient came out of no where. I think she was on drugs. You know they were showing the same signs as the Flakka patients we had last year. I'll never forget the man who shoved me into the vending machine when he tried to get away from security." Maribelle said with a chuckle. _

_She walked over to the coat rack by the door, removing her jacket._

_"Let me take a look." Santos said sympathetically._

_ He was the head surgeon at Lima General. _

_Maribelle turned around with her back to him and lifted her hair. _

_Sure enough their was a deep scratch with puss beginning to come out. _

_The area around the wound was black with dark purple spider veins spreading outward from it._

_Santos bit his lip to hold back his whimper. _

_Everything Santana had warned him about was true. _

_It was really happening and it was happening to his wife. _

_He pulled his wife to him from behind and hugged her as he tried to keep his tears at bay. _

_"I love you, you know that, right? You are the love of my life and my world. You taught me how to love and be the man that I am today and I can't ever thank you enough for baring my children and all the beautiful memories you blessed my life with. YOU are my ANGEL sent from heaven. I love you so much." _

_What began in a whisper turned into a whimper at the end as he began to cry._

_"Baby, what's wrong?" Maribelle ask._

_She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. _

_Santos breathe her in, holding tightly for as long as he could._

_If Santana was right. These were the last moments he would ever have with his wife of 37 years. _

_Finally, he looked at the clock on the wall and determined he had about 14 minutes until she would die the first time. _

_"Everything is fine, amore. I just watched this thing on TV and the mans wife di-didn't make it and it made me think of you. I just wanted you to know that no one loves you more than I do and you are appreciated." He said as he couldn't stop his tears, he swallowed deeply._

_"Aww... Honey, thank you but you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Maribelle said with a soft smile. _

_She leaned up and pulled him into a kissed. _

_He kissed her back with all he had and hugged her once more. _

_"I love you, too Santos Lopez and no one will ever love you as much as I do." She repeated back softly. _

_Finally they parted and Maribelle turned only to stumble. _

_He caught her around the waist._

_"Woah.." She said as she put her hand to her forehead and shut her eyes at the unexpected dizziness and nausea._

_"Why don't you have a seat and I'll start a pot of tea for?" He said sweetly._

_"That would be amazing, baby. Thank you." Maribelle said as he helped her to her seat on the recliner. _

_"Did you cook?" She ask kindly._

_"Of course I have. What kind of husband do you take me for?" Santos in a joking manner. _

_Though, on the inside he was slowly dying watching her in the last few minutes of her life._

_"Your right." She sighed tiredly. _

_"Your too good to me. You spoil me and have been spoiling since the day I agreed to go on a date with you freshmen year of high school." Maribelle chuckled. _

_Santos felt his lips quiver as he was hit with a mental pictures of her, the first day of school. _

_He was an absolute goner from that moment on. _

_He had done everything he could to get her attention but was too scared to ask her out directly. _

_It wasn't until Derek Meyers the quarter back approached her that he walked right up to her. _

_Cutting in front of Derek and asked her out. _

_She smiled so brightly and immediately said yes. _

_She had, had a die hard crush on him the moment she laid eyes on him too._

_ She had been waiting weeks for him to ask her out. _

_Turning down every guy that tried to win her affections. _

_She knew in her heart that he was it._

_"I'll uh.. I'll go get you that tea, amore." He said kissing her lips one last time._

_"Thank you... I love you." Maribelle spoke soft and tiredly._

_"I love you, too." He whispered back. _

_He began walking toward the direction of the kitchen but than slipping into his study. _

_He rushed over to his safe began to unlock it. _

_He retrieved his hand gun and clip. _

_He loaded the gun than slipped it in between his lower back and the waist of his pants._

_He pulled his shirt over to cover it. _

_He left the study and went to the kitchen putting a pot of water on for show. _

_Than walked back out to the hall and watch the back of the recliner she was sitting on and waited. _

_It took a few more minutes but than it happened. _

_Her arm dropped from holding her head up and her head followed by dropping to left along with it. _

_Slowly, he walked up behind her than rounded the seat to see her face completely void of color and her lips blue._

_ He checked her pulse than dropped to his knees in front her body,_

_He sobbed like a baby for her to 'Come back, please! We need you! I need you!' _

_He began apologizing for it even happening and how he should have been there to protect her. _

_He stood up and gathered into his arms hugging her upper body to his but this time she didn't hug back. _

_He rocked them back and forth at the painful lifeless truth in his arms. _

_From the kitchen he heard the whistle of the tea pot. _

_Slowly, he laid her back against the recliner and stood to her right. _

_He pointed the gun toward the side of her head. _

_He respected his wife enough not to put a bullet wound anywhere visible. _

_He wanted to remember her as she was. _

_That's why he kept his eyes on the clock while holding the gone in the same position for the last remaining 4 minutes straight. _

_Than her body made its first movement in ten minutes. _

_Than she began to sit up as a growl left her lips. _

_A gunshot echoed throughout the house and her body dropped sideways from the impact of the bullet. _

_He was frozen in place staring down at her slumped figure. _

_His tears cascaded non stop. __He stood there almost 18 minutes. _

_Finally, he broke from his catatonic state. _

_Her voice playing in his head 'you spoil me..' _

_He put his gun back in his waist band. _

_He squatted and lifted her bridle style as the day of their wedding night. _

_He trudged up the stairs in silent tears as memories flooded him. _

_He push the door open with his foot and heard her phantom voice giggle in his mind as a scene played out in front of him from memory as he moved. _

_It was them returning from their honeymoon as he argued with her playfully that it wasn't official until he carried her through their bedroom. _

_In that same bedroom and same night. __They made love passionately._

_Creating their precious baby girl Santana who came from that love 9 months later._

_ After laying her on their bed. He pulled the covers up her body and folded her hands on her stomach. _

_He sat beside her and kissed her forehead. _

_He sat there for hours pretending she was asleep._

_ He heard a gasp to his right and could see Alma, Maribelle's mother out of the corner of his eye. _

_The woman walked to his side and lost it completely. _

_He grabbed her around the waist and fought to get her out of the room. _

_Away from the only child she was ever able to conceive and the only blood relative other than her grandchildren that she had left. _

_It took hours to calm her down. _

_He brought sheets up to the attic with Santana's and Manny's sleeping bags for them to rest in when the older woman passed out from exhaustion. _

_Manny fell asleep an hour later. _

_He hadn't told his son anything, yet. _

_He left a note with food and water for Alma telling her he was watching out for when the rescue team came for them. _

_He watched the street through the upstairs window, as the entire neighborhood was being over run with zombies. _

_He watched his neighbors die a slow painful death as a part of him died a little as well._

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

He eventually left the window and sat in the recliner with Maribelle's blood still staining it.

He had cleaned the floor of her blood and brain matter, though.

That's what he's been doing since then. Waiting for a Rachel Berry to save them.

Suddenly, he heard a rumble in the distance. He heard it earlier but is was farther away.

He ran to the 2nd floor and looked out the hall window, there was nothing.

He was about to head back in when at the end of the street he saw a massive tank taller than their 2 two story house, round the corner.

The tank had a giant blade spinning in the center continuously.

He watched as all the zombies ran to it, climbing onto their deaths.

It gave him some satisfaction. As the last zombie dropped the block fell in to silence other than the light hum of the blades revolving.

The tank began to drive down the street. He watched as it stopped a few doors down.

A few moments later, a door at the base of the tank slid open as a lone figure with a military rifle came out.

She looked exactly as his daughter described. A tiny brunette that looked like she couldn't hurt a fly.

So he took the chance and backed up from the window a little than waved one of his arm with only partial of his shoulder and head showing.

The brunette lifted her rifle aiming in his direction.

He jerked back and stuck his hand out only but nothing happened.

Slowly he poked his head out again and saw she lowered her weapon.

Upon noticing him come back out. She signaled him to the front door.

He nodded and left the window going straight down to the front door. As soon as he opened it she stepped in.

"Mr. Lopez. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm here to evacuate you."

"Yes, I know who you are. My daughter told me you were coming."

"When was the last time you heard from her?"

"A few hours ago but when I tried to call again it went to voicemail."

"Ok, is their anyone else here?"

"Yes, my mother in law and son are in the attic."

"Did you pack?" He gestured behind her.

She took in everything and turned back to him.

"Ok, Let's get this loaded. I'm going to cover you so you have to run it to the locker in the tank.

After we're done we'll load your family."

"ok"

Soon they were out the door and loading everything.

It took a little longer because of Alma's things as well but eventually they had it all loaded.

Rachel waited outside as Santos ran in to get Alma and Manny.

Once she got them in the tank and secured in their seats.

She headed back to the house to sweep it.

Rachel came across Maribelle and saw the gunshot wound.

She shed a few tears as she felt guilty that she hadn't gotten there in time.

She exited the Lopez house putting an X on the door.

The brunette began sweeping the rest of houses on the street.

She finally made across the street to the Pierces home.

The door was open. She walked in cautiously with her rifle ready.

Rachel first noticed the blood and her heart clenched.

The brunette locked the door behind her quietly.

Rachel swept the lower level and saw Mrs. Pierce slouched in front of the closet door.

She than found Mr. Pierce back behind the door at the bottom stairs.

She stepped past him and continued her ascent.

Rachel swept the second floor and noticed a few things.

1\. Kelly was no where to be found.

2\. Neither was Lord Tubbington.

3\. There was no cat hair anywhere to insinuate that he had been eaten.

4\. The entire second floor was untouched.

Than it hit her. She spun around and took in the seen before her.

Mr. Pierce was two feet from the door in a way that indicated he had tried to block the door fighting to get it shut.

The proof being the lock wasn't broken.

If it had been broken than that would indicate they broke down the door.

It told Rachel they tried to get to safety but were too late.

Mr. Pierce was bulldozed to the ground by the stairs when they got in.

She than took in the broken heel a few feet ahead of the front door followed closely by the purse just at the lip of the corner that lead to the living room.

The brunette rounded the corner and took in the way Mrs. Peirce's body was laid out.

It almost looked like she was blocking the door. Protecting it as she was eaten alive.

Rachel looked at the door and floor around Mrs. Peirce when spotted ramnents of Lord Tubbingtons hair.

The brunette acted quickly. She dragged Mr. and Mrs. Peirce's bodies to the kitchen out of sight.

Than ran upstairs than back down covering them with two sheets.

Rachel went back to the closet and knocked.

She heard a whimper and shuffle. She breathe a sigh of relief.

"Kelly? Kelly, sweetie its Rachel. I'm coming in." Rachel said as she opened the door slowly filling the space with light.

Huddled in the corner was 7 year old Kelly Pierce sobbing into Lord Tubbingtons fur.

Rachel's eyes welled with tears at the sight of the traumatized little girl.

Slowly walked over to her and placed her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

The little girl screamed in fear.

She began swinging at the brunette with her eyes closed as Lord Tubbington ran away.

Rachel grabbed her arms as she tried to get the girls attention.

"Kelly, its me! It's Rachel! Its Rache-" The brunette grunted as she was kicked in the stomach.

She kept trying until Kelly finally realized who she was hitting.

"Ra-Rachel?"

"Yes, honey, it's me. Your ok. Your safe, now. I've got you."

Kelly scrambled into her arms wrapping her arms around Rachels shoulders as she sobbed and trembled.

Rachel let her cry for 10 minutes before getting up and carrying her out.

She checked through the window before exiting the house and running at full speed to the tank.

As soon as she got them inside. Rachel brought her upstairs to the other survivors.

She sat her down and went to stand when she was sure Kelly was strapped in but she was grabbed by the arm by a sobbing Kelly.

"P-P-Please d-don't leave Rachel! Please!" Kelly cried out uncontrollably.

Rachel's heart broke for the child. She turned to her in an consoling manner.

She poke with a calm soothingly voice.

"Kelly, honey. I have to get Lord Tubbington. You don't want us to leave him behind do you? Britney would be hurt that we left him." Rachel said softly and Kelly's eyes widen as she realized forgot about him.

Her eyes filling with more tears as she shook her head no.

"That's why I need you to stay here. So that I can get him. I'll be back before you know it. I promise." Rachel assured.

Kelly nodded but she was still terrified. Rachel stood up and exited the floor going to the lower level.

The brunette made it back to the Pierce home without incident.

She had gathered all their valuable possessions including some of their parents belonging as well.

Including a pot that Britney had told the glee club about, That had been handed down to her mother, it was ancient. Dating back to 1909.

It was used every Christmas for her mothers special holiday ham. She also grabbed Britneys mothers recipe book, It was a sight to see.

Judy Fabray's own family recipe book had nothing on this monster.

Rachel hadn't believed Britney when she said it was bigger and thicker than the book of shadows on that TV show charmed, That her mother was obsessed with.

It isn't only filled with the recipes of many creations from the women in her family but it also had family pictures of said women cooking in the kitchen.

Some by themselves and others with children going back generations. Whomever it was handed down to next had to add to it and so on.

Rachel was not stupid enough to leave those two items behind, They were timeless.

She found Lord Tubbington sitting on top of Britney's moms stomach trying but failing to get her to pet him.

She got him into the cage than shouldered a duffle bag as she began to move the first load.

It had taken 17 very cautious minutes because of the eerie darkness of the night but Rachel had finally gotten everything loaded in the tank.

The brunette stepped back out to continue her sweep of the neighborhood.

She reached 2 of the last 3 houses on the street that were untouched.

The brunette took a deep breath as she followed her entrance steps.

Going through the side of the house and entered through the back door, Before beginning her lower level sweep.

Rachel ascended the stair once again with caution.

She reached the second floor and the first thing she noticed was that every door was open except one.

The brunette aimed her rifle as she swept every room before making it to the closed door.

She stepped against the wall and used her left hand to try and turn the knob, It was locked.

The brunette heard several whimpers before she knocked lightly.

"Please, stay calm and open the door. I am with the military here to evacuate the area." Rachel spoke in a confident even tone.

She heard two people approaching. The second the door was pulled open. She had two guns aimed directly at her face, Ready to blow her head should she make any false move.

"What branch are you with?" The first man ask.

"I am not at liberty to discuss." Rachel replied calmly but kept her rifle ready.

She had relaxed earlier because she had found them but she was not stupid. The second she saw the tip of the gun come into view. She raised hers back up on alert.

"How do we know-" The man was cut off by a female voice in the corner of the room.

"Rachel?"

"You know her?" The man ask not taking his eyes off the brunette.

"Yeah, she graduted from Mckinely last year." Both men lifted their guns higher in suspicion.

"That was my cover for this location." The brunette replied quickly before they could open fire.

"How do we know your being honest and not trying to steal our guns and ammo." The other guy ask.

"Well, for one I'm wearing a special ops suit and for two you can look out the front window and see my tank for yourself."

Both men looked to each other. The room they were in was the back view of the yard. They nodded at each other.

"Alright, he's going to check. Do not move! Understand?!"

"Understood but I'm not lowering my weapon until you do."

"Fine."

They both kept their weapons pointed at each other as the other guy went to look out one of the front windows.

"She's telling the truth, Avery!" The man who went to check called out from the front bedroom.

Rachel turned to Avery and gave him a 'I told you so' look. He nodded his head and lowered his weapon.

"I'm sorry about that but these are our families and we-" Rachel cut him off with a raised hand.

"It's ok. I understand but right now we're running out of time. I'm Rachel Berry by the way." She said shaking his hand.

"I'm officer Dennis Avery and this is officer Juan Vasquez. He's my partner we're from the 56th precint and they actually live next door." He said letting go of her hand as she went to shake hands with Vasquez.

"Good to meet you. Now, I need you all to wait here as I sweep the house next door. Than I need you two to help me load the youngest children. As for the teenagers, I need them to help the woman pack all your most important possessions as well as legal documentation. Than bring it to the front door. The men will be loading while I stand gaurd after that all the women and teenagers load first than you two. Than I will come in and do a final sweep. Any question?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Soon they got to work.

It took 48 minutes to get the job done. Rachel did the final sweep before putting the final X on the last door of the neighborhood. She got back to the tank.

"Excuse me?" Officer Vasquez called out to Rachel just as she was about to go upstairs to the cockpit after making sure everyone was secure.

The brunette turned to him in silent question. To be honest she was exhausted.

Rachel didn't feel like interacting with anyone at the moment.

She still had so much more of Lima to cover and every second counted.

The brunette had manage to rescue 52 people, since leaving the base mid afternoon yesterday but seeing as how slow the tank drove.

Just getting to the neighborhood took ages.

Not to mention sweeping every single house on each block. It was now well past midnight.

"We wanted to know if you could you stop at the Sunshine Daycare? We were told by a man who said he was military that our chi-" The officers face filled with pain and anger as the brunette put her hand up cutting him off as she shook her head no.

"We ha-"

"I already evacuated the daycare. Everyone is back at base. So, you will be reunited with your children, shortly." Rachel reassured.

The few families that knew Rachel was sent to get them by the daycare teachers themselves, cried with relief and gratefulness.

Thanking the brunette from their seats because they couldn't move to hug her.

Rachel nodded at them all than turned away as she ascended the stairs tiredly.

Now that she was closer to the center of town, It was going to take her longer to get back to base.

She pulled into the night after seeing that it was 2:57 am.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: YOU CAN'T DO THIS ALONE.**

**SAFE HOUSE 2...**

Rachel had pulled in the tank to it's designated spot 8 minutes prior.

It was now ten minutes to 5 am. Rachel had to kill many zombies to be sure she wouldn't be followed back to base.

She had called Quinn when she was close enough. The blonde along with Cornelius had to prepare a buffet like breakfast for the fifty two new arrivals.

Judy was instructed to get the other survivors up and ready for the arrival of their family members.

Just as Rachel asked the waiting families were lined up in the garage against the wall.

Rachel had released every one from their seat belts and had them in the lower level of the tank, in a line by order that they had been picked up.

She stepped out first as they were instructed to be called by name before exiting the tank.

The line of hopeful families against the wall anxiously murmured to each other just as Rachel stepped out. "May I have your attention, please?!"

The murmuring ceased immediately. "Thank you. Now when I call the families names from my list. You are to walk to the far side of the room and have your reunion there as to not block the next family from exiting. am I clear?"

She received several nods and a few 'Yes'.

"Alright, First name! Davidson!" Rachel's voice echoed through out the garage.

The first family stepped over to the far side to wait.

The reunion had immediately caused anxious, emotional and excited hope to blossom in the room.

"Second name! Jenkins!"

All the Fabray's went to the side to wait. Rachel waved Jade's husband and sons out. They ran to them and embraced with tears and relief.

"Second name! Reynolds!"

It went on like that for the next 15 minutes.

The families that had children in Sunshine daycare were Handed their children by Blaine after she had greeted her family.

The families that didn't have relatives stood to the side as they waited for everyone to be cleared.

So they'd be instructed what they were to do next.

Finally, Kelly came out. Rachel put her last for a reason.

The little blonde looked back and forth for her big sister. When she didn't see her she began to cry.

Quinn was watching her sister with her sons, When she glanced across the room in search of Rachel.

She saw Rachel bend down a little. Rachel had touched Kelly's shoulder to direct her towards Quinn and whispered in her ear.

Once she saw the older blonde she ran towards her red faced and in tears.

Quinn immediately began to speed walk toward her as she realized what this meant.

Britney's parents were dead than she herself began to cry.

She'd known them since she met Britney in kindergarten.

They were practically family and in her mind, Kelly was her sister too just like Britney.

Once Kelly was within her reach, She scooped the girl in her arms.

Kelly wrapping her legs and arms around Quinn like a Koala. The little girl sobbing into her shoulder with Quinn doing her best to console her as she herself cried.

Quinn looked at Rachel as her tears fell and mouthe 'Thank you.' The brunette smiled and mouthe 'No problem.'

'I need to speak with you and Judy in in a minute.' Rachel mouthe and Quinn nodded.

Rachel made her way over to the families who had no one to greet them.

"Hey, I want you all to know that I will do my best to locate your families. I will be leaving back out on my next evacuation, In a little while."

"I'm not gauranteeing anything but I want you all to know that I will work my damn hardest to bring them home to you."

All the families smiled sadly in understanding.

Some where slightly traumatized while others had been slowly coming to terms with the fact that most likely their families were dead.

"It's ok. We know and we want you to know that we appreciate everything that your doing." Mary said from were she stood. Everyone nodded along.

The brunette nodded back than turned to walk away.

She could tell they were trying to look brave but were utterly broken.

She saw Judy and Quinn wave at her from in front of the elevator.

Judy had Beth as Quinn had her arms filled with a Koala hugging Kelly.

Rachel walked over to them. She was immediately Thanked and hugged by both woman for bringing the rest of their family home to them safely.

Again, Rachel waved it off dismissively.

Both women could see how tired Rachel was. The brunette looked ready to collapse.

"Quinn said you needed to speak with us?" Judy ask.

"Yes, I know right now you both would like to spend time with your family. So, if you can't I underst-"

The brunette was cut off by two identical annoyed raised eyebrows as Quinn spoke interrupting the brunette.

"Are you kidding me, Rachel. After everything you've done? We don't mind anything at all. So please stop asking and just tell us what you need."

Quinn finished and smiled as Rachel ducked her head slightly as she blushed.

"Well, I will be leaving in a few minutes for my next evacuation."

Both women's eyes bulged out of their sockets as they were both well aware that the brunette hadn't slept in 3 days.

Neither was sure if she had eaten either because obviously they weren't with her out there to be sure but so far she just came and left.

The only thing they've witnessed was her making trips to the bathroom before leaving.

"Rachel, are you insane?!" Quinn ask in outrage.

"Excuse me?" Rachel ask confused.

"Hello?! You haven't slept and I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten! It's to dangerous!"

"Quinn, I am perfectly fine, I assure you." Rachel said with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with my daughter, Rachel. You could collapse." Judy said with slight worry.

Quinn gestured to her mother in a manner of _'See!'_ With wide eyes to match. Rachel sighed.

"Look, I appreciate your concern but I have to get back out there. There are lives at stake here. This isn't me working an overtime job. This is life or death for these people. If I don't save them no one will." Rachel said sincerely as her eyes began to well.

To be honest, sleep, food and a nice warm tea sounded amazing add a hot bath and she would be in heaven.

Unfortunately, this was her duty and she would abide by it.

They were in the middle of a war against insatiable beings that never shut down unless you put them down.

Both blondes eyes softened at her words.

Unknowingly Rachel embedded herself in their hearts.

They felt bad because it was true.

As much as they would like for her to take a break.

That break could get many people killed.

They nodded in understanding.

"Will you at least call when your on your way, So I can have a meal packed and ready for you to eat here or take with you?" Quinn ask in compromise.

"Yes, I promise." Rachel said feeling warmth spread in her chest at the gesture.

"Will you also be willing to take at least a 30 minute nap as well?" Judy followed.

The brunette laughed as she pulled both women into a hug.

"Yes and yes. If it will make you both feel better I will do just that. Thank you for caring." Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Now, as I was saying. Barnaby will be helping you with a list of things I need done, immediately."

Before Quinn could open her mouth Rachel answered. "Barnaby is another robot. There are a total of 16 on the main floor, 14 inactive." Judy and Quinn's eyes widened a fraction at the information.

"From their chest plates there are two different colors. As you saw Cornelius is green and Barnaby will be blue. All 16 robots have the same memory. For example Cornelius gave you a tour, so any other Cornelius will remember that they gave you that tour. To them they already know you as the first Cornelius does." Quinn and Judy nodded.

"What You and Barneby will be doing is room assigning first. There are four wings here. The North wing is made up like apartments for families. They have everything except Kitchens but they are all already furnished. All the rooms are spacious and there's a living room with a tv that plays reruns and movies only. There are no news channels because that would cause a panicked riot and lastly a Bathroom."

"The East wing is for singles. So if some survivors have no relatives left alive than they live in the one bedrooms. Those apartments are studio designed. It's open spaced but obviously still no kitchen. It's just the living room and bathroom. It's furnished as well with a bed, couch and TV"

The West wing is for children whose parents didn't make it. They have their own space with their siblings. However; If there are no siblings than they bunk with other children who don't have family either. Obviously, there's no kitchen either and it also has the studio design. It's just a bit bigger than the singles and it's two kids to a room. There is also the nursery for infants and toddlers with no families period. I will be assigning whom I see fit to watch over that wing. I can't have an impatient person or worse monitoring them.

"The South wing is my personal quarters. My office and other parts of my operation. No one but authorized personnel are allowed there. No one will be able to go to any floor without section clearance. Depending on what floor they are assigned to, The elevators only stop at whatever floors their finger print is accessed to. For example, recreational areas and the dining hall are available to every individual here. The recreational areas will not be available until I have time to give them a tour, though."

"They also are not allowed to any other living quarter without someone from that quarter escorting them." Quinn and Judy nodded their understanding.

"Second Priority is the questionnaire. It is designed to assign chores and jobs. Everyone down here has to do the questionnaire, Including you yourselves but you will leave those to the side for me to take care of. Judy, you are in charge of making sure it is done. You will collect it as soon as they're finish filling them out and hand it to Barnaby who will transfer it to Quinn."

"Quinn, Barnaby will show you how to tally up the questionnaire. Once that's done he will also show you how to pull up all the rules and regulations that are to be followed during our stay here. You will than make up the folders for each individual who is over the toddler age of 3. Anyone between the ages of four and 12, Barnaby will assist with making their folders which is completely different. You will hand their folders to their parents or put them to the side for me if they have no family. Along with the folders, You will create the survivor packs."

"Once that's finished you will get the print scanner and have Barnaby bring it to Judy, So she can scan everyones thumbs. Newborns will be scanned by foot. All individuals will be immediately put into the system. Than you and Barnaby will have to organize them in to the computer to their proper wings. Than escort one family at a time to their housing facility with their survivor packs."

"When done you and Barnaby will help Cornelius in the kitchen to prepare lunch. The dining hall has tables and seating. There are already buffet stands up there. You just place the food in the bins and load them into the stands. They will automatically turn on once the weight of the bin is slipped in. When lunch is ready, Brice will call everyone down to the dining hall by giving instruction and lighting the floor boards for direction. Once everyone is accounted for you may do as you please. Judy while Quinn is doing all that. You are in charge down here and no one is to exit the apartment until Quinn begins escorting them to their proper quarters. I know it's cramped but please do your best to keep everyone under control. If either of you have any issues or questions call me."

Both women nodded and spoke at the same time.

"Got it, done worry."

"Yes, I will do my best."

"Ok, Now just to be sure that they listen with respect."

Rachel turned facing the crowd of families.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!" Her voice bellowed. Everyone quieted immediately and looked at her.

"THANK YOU! I WILL BE LEAVING ON MY NEXT EVACUATION! DURING MY ABSENCE, JUDY AND QUINN FABRAY ARE IN CHARGE! IF ANYONE DOES NOT REGARD THEM WITH RESPECT NOR FOLLOW THEIR INSTRUCTIONS TO THE T! THEY WILL INFORM ME AND YOU WILL NOT, I REPEAT! WILL NOT LIKE THE REPROCUSSIONS! NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO BE HERE! THIS ENTIRE FACILITY BELONGS TO ME AND IS UNDER MY COMMAND! I WILL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU OUT BACK TO YOUR HOMES WERE I FOUND YOU! I WILL LEAVE YOU THERE WITH RATIONS THAT WILL NOURISH YOU FOR A WEEK! YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED BACK ON THE PREMISES AND IF YOU TRY TO LOCATE THIS BASE ON YOUR OWN! YOU WILL NOT EVER FIND IT WITHOUT ME! QUITE SIMPLY, DO NOT DISREGEARD OR CAUSE PROBLEMS TO MY HEAD MASTERS! AM I CLEAR?!"

A few murmurs of 'yes.' were heard with nods.

"I'm sorry. I can't quite here you. AM I CLEAR?!' The brunette shouted at the end.

"YES!" was shouted back. She nodded.

"Thank you! Now, Judy will escort you to the apartment and it will be tight because it's reaching compacity but Quinn will be assigning your living quarters and retrieving you one family at a time! Until then please make yourself at home! No one is to leave the apartment for any reason! Nor touch any of the vehicles in this garage! This place is under 24 hour watch so what ever you do I can see! Quinn has already prepared you breakfast, So please enjoy!" The murmuring picked up again as all the people began entering the apartment.

The brunette turned to the blondes and smiled.

"Thank you." Judy and Quinn said with matching smiles.

"No, Thank you. I will back as soon as I can." Rachel replied.

They hugged once more before they departed.

The brunette hopped onto her motorcycle and pulled off towards the ramp.

* * *

**RACHELS NEIGHBORHOOD..**

Rachel road her motorcycle two blocks from her house before leaping off and rolling into a bush.

The motorcycle was a silent vehicle and operated like the rest. The brunette sent the vehicle back to base.

She activated her night vision and kept to the shadows.

The brunette ran cautiously toward her street.

She looked back and forth to be sure she was clear.

There were still riots going on in certain parts of Lima that were just being hit but Rachel realized her street has already been turned completely.

There were zombies everywhere. She was grateful that it was still dark.

Thanks to it being winter, It was 30 below and the wind was harsh. The sun wouldn't be peeking out until around 7:20 am.

It was officially day 4 that the New Directions were trapped in her basement.

She ran toward the last house on her block. Activating her vertical climb, She leaped in the shadows scaling the building.

Rachel stood a top carefully because the wind could knock her over with how strongly it was blowing.

She ran leaping roof to roof, Taking in the scenery of her former neighbors who were now zombies.

Rachel felt guilt for not getting there in time once again.

She kept going until she got to her house.

The brunette walked over to the chimney retracting her helmet.

She listened because from the roof, She couldn't see if the house had been broken into or not.

She heard nothing.

Rachel climbed on to the lip of the chimney and crossed her arms in a X close to her body.

After reactivating her helmet. She dropped down through the shoot and landed like a cat on her feet at the bottom.

Waiting to see if anything came for her. She was clear.

The brunette crawled out and looked around.

Sue did good. All the blinds were shut and everything was still intact.

Rachel swept through the house to be sure it was safe. The place was freezing.

She could see the temperature stats on her facial screen.

The brunette went back downstairs and walked to the basement door.

She retracted her helmet and listened but heard nothing.

Gently she gripped the door and slowly opened it.

Rachel descended with cautiously.

The stairs were straight down than you had to make a right turn down 6 more steps.

She reached the bottom of the first steps leaning against the wall. Cautiously poking only her head around and saw the dogs over puckerman's snoring body.

Still, in the same position they had him in the day prior when he tried to leave, only all the dogs eyes were on her now.

No one noticed or heard her. She took them all in.

Most, of them were huddled together for warmth while the rest were huddled on the opposite side.

Finn, Kurt and Carol where huddled with Burt trying to give him body heat.

Sue was standing by the far corner staring downward.

Rachel retracted her helmet and walked down the rest of the steps loudy.

Everyone jerked up in fear and some screamed. Rachel raised her hands and shushed them.

"It's alright, It's just me." She whispered.

Everyone calmed down but heard zombies begin running back and forth outside the window searching for the sound.

Everyone jumped to their feet and ran to her except for Puck who made to move but the dogs growled at him for trying to get up.

He froze with his hands up in surrender. Again she raised her hands and mouthe for them to stop were they were.

They did. She motioned for them to sit back down and they looked confused.

"SIT!" She whispered harshly and they obeyed not wanting to piss her off as they did at the school.

She motioned for Sue to follow her upstairs. Sue nodded.

Once they were upstairs she swept through again to certain nothing got in while they were down there.

She walked back up to Sue and began debriefing.

"Is the van in the garage or out?"

"in."

"Anyone wounded or were there any attacks on the way here?"

"No."

"Anyone try to leave?"

"Puckerman." Rachel shook her head that explains the dogs guarding him.

"Burt?"

"He's not going to make it down there another day. His pulse is barely there." Sue said seriously.

"Last meal?"

"4 days ago. There wasn't much to grab when we came down. It only lasted 8 hours. We've been keeping hydrated by sink water." Rachel nodded.

She noticed how everyone stumbled to their feet uncoordinated and fatigued.

They had dark circles under their eyes and they were shaking from the cold with chapped lips and pale skin.

Rachel needed to get them back to base as fast as possible.

"Let's go load them up." Rachel turned and lead the way back down to the basement everyone perked up.

"At ease." Rachel whispered.

The dogs let go of Puck and flanked her sides. Everyone was amazed at their discipline.

Puck scrambled to his feet and that's when Rachel caught a whiff of urine.

Puck ducked his head in embarrassment. The dogs refused to move and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Everyone except for Finn and Puck, please follow me."

Every ones eyes bulged out of their sockets but did as they were told in confusion.

Puck and Finn jumped to their feet in fear.

"What?! No! I'm sorry I tried to leave! I-I- was scared and tired of be-"

"Rachel?! Whatever it is I did! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me behin-"

The two continued to plead their case. Begging the brunette for forgiveness.

Rachel felt a headache coming on and was feeling the exhaustion she's been fighting hit her like a freight train.

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" She hissed in anger and motion toward the window. Because they were protesting rather loudly.

"If you cause those things to figure out there are people in here and get everyone killed. Not only will I save you but I will chop both of your dicks off and feed it to them as an appetizer allowing you to watch before I feed the rest of you to them on a fucking platter!" She spat in a aggressive hiss.

"Now, sit the _fuck _down and _shut. up!"_ Both boys sat immediately at the same time with wide eyes. Just as gob smacked in the face as every one else in the room at her hostile vulgarity.

"I need to load everyone else first and than activate the stretcher in the back of the van. In case anything happens. No one else will be able to carry Burt while trying to get back to the basement if the zombies get in. I'll be too busy trying take the zombies down. Burts the last to be loaded and you two will be helping me bring him up seeing as how you are the biggest ones here and I can't waste too much energy doing it myself because I still have to be able to protect you all if something goes wrong, Understood?" Rachel spoke sarcastically as if she were speaking to two toddlers.

They nodded blushing in embarrassment as they heard the others chuckle at their outburst.

Rachel turned and headed for the stairs, Making sure everyone followed.

They reached the van through a door from the inside of the house that led to the garage.

Rachel checked the garage before letting anyone else follow her out.

She loaded everyone, Counting heads as they went.

Sam had Artie over his shoulder and helped him into his seat.

As soon as everyone was situated the brunette locked them in as she went to get Burt and the boys.

They stood up in relief that she meant what she said and came back.

After crossing Burt's arms in an X over his chest.

The brunette motioned for them to lift him from both sides and she at his feet.

They lifted at the same time with Rachel instructing them to keep his head steady.

Once they made it to the van, Rachel handed his feet to Puck while Finn took over holding his upper body.

The brunette ran to the back and typed in a code on the right side of the wall.

You could clearly see indention panels stacked on top of each other with about five inches between them.

There were 3. One of the panels lifted outward and a glow emanated from inside the box that extracted from the wall that brightened the van.

Rachel motioned the boys over and instructed them to ease Burt inside gently.

They did as they were told only bumping his head twice trying to manuver him in.

Rachel was annoyed.

After getting him in. Rachel ushered them to their seats as she took over.

She grazed her hand over a corner. 'Wows' were heard and every ones eyes widened in wonderment as a holographic projection pulled up.

The brunette began typing in different codes.

It was important that Burt was secured in for what was about to happen.

She put a oxygen mask on his face to help him breathe.

She also injected him with two syringes. One to help bring his heart pace up a little and one to keep him knocked out.

Once she was finished she typed in another code and straps covered him across his forehead, chest, forearms, waist, thighs and ankles.

She typed one more code and a clear lid slid over like a coffin, Only completely flat.

Than the box was pulled back in like a drawer. Sealing Burt in away from any harm.

The brunette checked the time and ran to the front, Hopping in her seat and starting the vehicle.

She looked behind her one more time to make sure everyone including her dogs were strapped in.

"Brice, activate house lock down except for the garage door."

Rachel watched as a steel panel shut over the door they left the house from.

"After I pull off, make sure the garage is secure before locking it down as well."

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

Rachel took a deep breathe and press the button to lift the gate for the garage.

Slowly the sounds of moaning and growling begin to pierce every ones ears as the garage door opened.

Every one began to panic and cry, Fearing the zombies would some how get to them.

Hordes of zombies swarmed the garage and van, Causing the van to jostle a little scaring the crap out of all the survivors.

As Rachel began to pull out running over all that she could. Everyone felt the van lift as it rolled over it's victims. Feeling grossed out by it.

They were screaming as they saw the horde beginning to cover the only windows and the van began to rock a little more forcefully.

As soon as Rachel knew she was clear to drive forward she did.

She could barely see because two of the zombies were dangling from the roof banging on the windshield.

The brunette looked to the side mirror. The entire neighborhood of zombies were chasing her and more began to follow after she rounded the corner.

The brunette had to zig zag through the abandon cars on the streets carefully.

She crashed into I fire hydrant trying to maneuver pass a bus. They were still on her tail.

Dawn approached as the skies darkness was barely allowing sun to peek through but it was peeking.

Every street she passed caused attention, Luring more.

Rachel made a snap decision.

She knew if they continued like this this, They'd lead the North side of Lime to the South. All the way back to the base.

The brunette whipped another corner, The van swerving slightly.

Burning rubber to concrete causing the zombies on top to fling off in another direction as she left smoke and trek marks in her wake.

The horde continued their chase without fail.

Rachel saw her chance of escape in the distance along with zombies running head on into her as soon as they spotted the van approaching.

Everyone was still screaming in the back due to the zombies and the brunettes reckless driving.

The brunette made it to the beginning of the upward hill side driving at top speed. The horde still behind her.

She rounded the curves for 4 levels, Checking behind her to be sure they were still following.

She pressed two buttons and every single one of her passengers head, chest, wrist, Thighs and ankles were strapped over with steel bounds in there seats on top of the race car like seatbelts they were already strapped in with.

She slowed down just a bit so the zombies could catch up. Once they were close enough with a few latching onto the van.

Rachel slammed her foot to the gas pedal in to the floor and broke through the railing.

Soaring the van through the air as every ones eyes widening in horror, They were engulfed in fear as they were descending over the side of the mountain.

They screamed for their lives. Zombie after zombie jumped to their deaths chasing after the van.

Their bodies made impact with the rocks, splattering them into nothing.

The van made it's own impact rolling continuously down the mountain, Finally reaching a cliff that sent it soaring again.

While still rolling through the air for 12 seconds before landing on its right side in Winona Lake.

Everyone groaned. Some grossed out because a few people vomited all over themselves causing it to hit the person next to them.

Other survivors soiling themselves from fear.

Every one heard a groan from the back of the van and screamed because they couldn't move, Thinking it was a zombie.

Rachel stood up dazed from where she was thrown.

She had forgotten in her haste in making sure everyone was secure, That she hadn't secured herself.

Now, she was bleeding from her forehead, nose and mouth.

She felt dizzy and vomited the second she was on her feet.

The walked forward stumbling until she fell again.

She decided to crawl her way back to the front.

She leaned on the control panels while still on her knees and pressed a few buttons.

Every ones emergency straps released. The only thing holding them down now was their actual seatbelts.

Once they were able to move again they realized other than dizziness and nausea, They were fine.

There wasn't a scratch on them.

"OH SHIT! Puck shouted.

That's when every one notice the van was partially in the lake sideways.

Every one minus Sue and the dogs screamed and yelled for help.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALREADY! LIKE SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M SICK OF HEARING YOU SCREAMING! I GET IT! YOUR SCARED SHITLESS BUT AS I ALREADY PROVED ON SEVERAL FUCKING OCCASSIONS! I. GOT. THIS! NOW, SHUT HELL UP!" Rachel shouted.

The brunettes body was throbbing in pain and her head was pounding from her injuries.

Not to mention, she was starving, thirsty and exhausted.

She pressed a few more buttons and the tires turned from their position from upright to facing themselves downward.

Than the rims turned perpendicular to the tires and the van began to right itself in the water.

As a panel from the roof opened and extracted a long thin inflated arm to help push the van upright.

The rims began to spin as propellers would once the vehicle was in position.

The van began to push forward like a boat, Shocking everyone.

Rachel felt her headache strengthen when the sun shined through the windshield.

She pressed a button and a pair of shades popped up.

The brunette put them on and sailed the van to their exit point.

They had reached the woods by 9 am, when Rachel remembered she was suppose to call Quinn.

When she was on her way. She put the van on auto pilot.

Than opened the keyboard function to type a message to Quinn, Who would received it through Barnaby.

She didn't want to say the blondes name only to have every one in the back start asking questions because her head hurt too much to answer.

Rachel was actually kind of pissed at them.

Because if they had just listened and did as she instructed from the beginning, She wouldn't even had to come back for them four days later.

Rachel informed the blonde that she had the New Directions and that to bring down the family members of the names she listed and for Cornelius to have a stretcher ready.

Quinn received the message 15 seconds after it was sent.

She rounded everyone on the list up and had them in the garage within 12 minutes because everyone was in the dining hall eating.

* * *

**SAFE HOUSE 2.**

It was 22 minutes later when the van was driving down the ramp.

The occupants on the inside were still floored by everything from entering through a mountain wall, To the cars in the massive garage.

The occupants outside the vehicle were anxiously waiting to be reunited again.

Rachel parked the van and turned in her seat. "When you exit this vehicles some of you have family members waiting, Some of you don't because I have to go back out for them. Do not under any circumstances go near any of my vehicles or try to wander off. You will wait outside against the wall until I can get Burt out. Than I'll have Sue instruct from there, Understood?" Everyone nodded.

She unlocked all the seatbelts and made a gesture with her hand for them to exit.

They scrambled out the vehicle looking for their families.

Santana spotted her father and burst in to tears as she ran into his arms.

Marley Found her mother and they did the same, followed by Britney and Kelly.

That was it. Everyone besides Finn and Kurt who knew where their parents were cried but the New Directions members spotted Quinn.

They all cried at the sight of her and engulfed her in a hug in happiness.

It seems all of them made it safely, It wasn't until Quinn got a whiff of god knows what the hell that she pulled away sheepishly but they understood.

None of them had showered in days and Puck already reeked of his own urine.

Rachel finally exited the vehicle and Quinn gasp than ran over to help the limping brunette.

"Oh my god! Rachel, What happened?!"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She replied dismissively as she waved over Cornelius.

The brunette was covered in dried and wet blood as well as bruises.

"Your not fine! Will someone please tell me what happened!"

Quinn looked around for answers in frustration but every person that exited the van was wide eyed and frozen staring at the fully functioning robot.

"I can tell you what happened." Quinns face lit up at seeing Sue.

The blonde couldn't help it. She always felt a pull to the women.

Quinn ran to her engulfing her in a hug.

Sue hugged her back just as fiercely. They pulled apart and Quinn went back to Rachel's side to help her but the brunette was being stubborn.

"I'm fine, Quinn. Burt's more important. I have to get him to the infirmary."

"You are just as important, Rachel! You need a doctor!" Quinn spoke getting more upset by the minute.

"And I will get medical attention as soon as I get Burt taken care. Now if you'll excuse me."

"But Rachel.."

"I'm fine. I promise."

Cornelius and Rachel went back to the van as soon as Quinn was distracted by Sue.

Sue stopped Quinn from following after the brunette as she tried to reason with her.

Sue lowered her voice speaking over Quinn's shoulder.

"Let her be. She won't rest until she knows everyone in the van is taken care of and is ok. If I were you, I'd try to make it to the infirmary before she does. So you won't get locked out. Than when she secures Burt you can secure _her_."

Quinn locked eyes with Sue over her shoulder in disbelief that Sue would help her.

The older women gestured with her head toward the elevator and mouthe 'Go, I've got everyone down here.'

Quinn nodded with a 'Thank you.' Before taking off to the elevators while Rachel and Cornelius were unloading Burt. Sue looked around.

"Everyone who has a family member here. They will escort you to your shared personal housing and everyone with no family follow me to your temporary quarters until your family is found. If family is not found that will be your quarters permanently. Britney and Kelly stay with me. I need to speak with you after."

They nodded. Rachel and Cornelius left to a different elevator that led straight to the infirmary as Sue took everyone in the one Quinn rode.

Quinn waited outside the infirmary door.

She couldn't believe how injured Rachel was.

The brunette looked like she got into a fight with a gorilla and what's worse is she acted as if it was no big deal.

The elevators dinged indicating it's arrival.

Quinn watched Rachel and Cornelius exit with Burt.

Rachel spotted her and shook her head with a small smile.

Quinn moved aside from the doorway so they could enter.

Than followed them in, Rachel was still limping.

Quinn watched the brunette and Cornelius work in unison.

They lifted him to one of the many patient beds and began hooking up the heart monitor and all the other machines.

She grimaced as Rachel inserted a needle in his vein to set up the insulin.

Burt was down and it was severe. He looked pale and his lips were slightly discolored.

Quinn finally understood Rachel's hurry in getting him to the infirmary.

The moment he was set up the brunette began drawing up a chart.

Quinn waited over an hour until they were finally done.

Rachel turned her tired eyes on Quinn and smiled.

The blonde returned it.

Rachel walked over to one of the patient beds and sat down.

Quinn and Cornelius followed. Quinn sat on the rolling stool as she watched Cornelius set to work on cleaning Rachel's wounds.

Than numbing her face before promptly beginning to sow shut the gash on her forehead.

Quinn sighed. For some reason it hurt her severely to see Rachel this way.

It was driving her crazy with worry and she knew Rachel would leave out into the world again and there is nothing she can do about it.

"Your thinking too loudly." Rachel spoke up tiredly.

Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"We drove off a cliff." Rachel sighed out.

Quinn's eyes bulged out of her head.

"What?! What do you mean you _drove_ off a _cliff_, Rachel?!"

"What do you mean, What do I mean? Like I said, I drove us off a cliff."

"_Why?!_"

"Because there was most likely the entire North side of Lima chasing us. I had no other choice! They would have followed us here if I hadn't!"

"That doesn't explain why your the only one who looks like they've be hit by a bus!"

"I was rushing to secure everyone else and forgot to buckle my own seatbelt. I was tossed to the back of the van when we tumbled down the side of Willow mountain."

Cornelius had just stepped back from finishing her stitches.

Quinn stared at her with her mouth agape for a full minute before shrieking in anger.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"

Quinn grabbed a pillow and wailed on the brunettes side as to not actually hurt her.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Hey, it wasn't a big deal! I'm alive, aren't I!"

Rachel retorted as she finally got a hold of the pillow.

The brunette gulped the second she saw the look on Quinn's face and though she's very capable of taking down grown men. Fear shot down her spine.

"Oh yeah? Your fine?" Quinn ask sweetly and Rachel nodded.

A scowl made it's way onto the blondes face as she pointed her finger into Rachel's face and opened her mouth to speak than snapped it shut as she clenched her jaw.

She glowered at the brunette before she spun around exiting the infirmary, slamming the door behind her.

Rachel sat wide eyed not understanding what had just happened. She looked at Cornelius and shook her head glancing back at the door.

"What the hell was that about?" The brunette ask out loud.

"I believe that was what you have referred to as a perfectly executed Diva storm out, Ms. Berry." Cornielius replied.

"But why?" Rachel ask stumped even though it was obvious to anyone with eyes but her.

Cornelius looked at her as if he were trying to figure out a complicated math equation before sighing as if he were annoyed.

"You know, Ms. Berry. There is a phrase I am quite fond of that you humans use when one is oblivious."

Rachel looked at him confused.

"Wake up and smell the coffee." Cornelius finished the statement with a light pat to her knee before exiting the infirmary to continue with his to do list.

Rachel sat perplexed. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11:32 am.

She leaned back, laying on the patient bed tiredly. She was sore and felt like shit but four days with no sleep will do that to you. Her eyes drifted shut and finally she passsed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**QUINN AND BETH'S APARTMENT.**

Quinn paced back and forth like she has been for the past hour.

The blonde angrily rambling about how Rachel was a dumbass with no self preservation skills what so ever.

How she could have gotten herself killed continuing with her ridiculous near death stunts!

What's to stop it from happening on her next trip.

All the while Barnaby, Cornelius and Beth along with Athena watched (well Beth was asleep). From their respected seating.

Both robots on both ends of the couch, Beth in her swing and Athena on her dog bed.

"I just don't understand why she does things like this! I mean, did I tell you how she locked me in her suv while she ran all over my campus?! Leaving me for god knows how long to worry about her!" Both robots nodded.

"It's like she doesn't care that I worry myself sick! _Especially_, When she doesn't call! And I know she can call through that stupid space mask helmet thing! So don't even try to defend her!" Quinn said whipping around on the robots pointing her finger at them with a raised eyebrow.

They both lifted their hands in the universal sign of surrender and replied in unison.

"No!"

"Never!"

Quinn sighed as she plopped down between the robots on the couch with unshed tears.

She didn't understand why she was so emotional but seeing Rachel come back in that condition ripped her to shreds inside.

"I just-I just want her to be safe and I don't know how to be sure when I'm not with her..."

"You know, You could always ask Brice to give you 24 hour survalience streaming. You could see her every move through her camera in the suit." Cornelius suggested.

"Yes, but That won't be the same as keeping her safe. That would only make me worry more from watching her put herself in danger." Quinn replied sadly but appreciated the thought behind it.

"Or.. You could always just go with her." Barnaby said.

Quinn's eyes widened and she leaped from her seat, Smiling.

"That's it! Barnaby, Your a genius!"

Quinn went to Beth's swing and lifted her out.

She nodded for the robots to follow and walked straight to her mothers apartment that she shared with Charlie.

* * *

**RACHELS BEDROOM...**

Rachel groaned in pain as she began to stir.

She had a massive headache and her face along with her entire body throbbed.

Her muscles protested against her movements, She was stiff as a board.

She needed a hot soak and fast.

"Morning sunshine."

"AHHH!"

Rachel screamed almost falling out of the bed.

The brunette looked around frantically and finally relaxed when she realized she was in her room.

But it also confused her because she remembered falling asleep in the infirmary.

"Are you ok?" Quinn ask from the doorway.

She was bringing Rachel a tray of food since she didn't get to eat when she first returned.

So she was going to leave the tray by her bed.

"Wha-How did I get in here?" Rachel ask groggily.

"I had Barnaby and Cornelus roll you up here. Than get you into your bed and since you gave me authorization to your office through Barnaby. I was allowed to come up. So I brought you something to eat. You just happen to wake up when I came in. It's a good thing though at least now your food won't get cold." Quinn said quietly.

She knew the brunette must have a headache and didn't want to hurt her by speaking to loudly.

As Rachel began to sit up. Quinn took that as her cue to enter with the tray, setting it on the brunettes lap.

Rachel smiled gratefully. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

Rachel moaned in satisfaction at the taste. Quinn smiled.

"Good?" The blonde ask.

"Amazing! I don't recall Cornelius ever making this before." Rachel replied with surprise in her voice.

"That's because he didn't." Quinn said smugly.

"You made this?" The brunette ask with an impressed look.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders lightly with a 'I know I'm the shit' sigh. "It's a gift."

Rachel giggled and they fell into light conversation over things they could cook and others that they've burned.

Quinn burst into laughter at Rachel's recount of the great kitchen fire of '07 by one Leroy Berry.

After Rachel finished. Quinn lifted the tray from the brunettes thighs and prepared herself for a huge argument.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

Quinn's voice took a low husky sweet tone. "I want you to know how brave I think you are. That everyone really appreciates everything you've done and everything we're sure you will be doing. I know it must be hard going out their risking your life everyday.. It must be scary." Quinn said as she scooted closer.

Grabbing the brunettes hand with one hand and stroked the top with her other hand.

She gazed into Rachel's eyes. Softening her own with unconditional understanding and admiration.

"I know it must be hard on you to have the burden of the world on your shoulders."

The brunette unconsciously nodded slightly as she drowned in a sea of green.

Not understanding why she felt as if she couldn't move.

Her mind became fuzzy. All that mattered was the green depths that seemed to have hypnotized her.

Along with the caring caress of soft gentle hands, She was gone to the world.

"I know how strong you are but you can't do this alone.. Which is why I want to come with you."

It was like someone ripped the record from the record player that was playing the hypnosis music and it made a loud unflattering scratch sound breaking the trance.

Rachel jerked back and ripped her hands from Quinn's.

"What?!" Rachel said in disbelief and slowly became angry for being played.

"I want to come with you." Quinn repeated strongly this time.

Rachel was shaking her head as she pulled her sheets from her waist and began to get up from her bed.

Her body protested against the quick movements.

"No, absolutely not!"

"Rachel, I could help! It would help you get things done faster and you will have an extra set of hands and eyes watching your back!" Quinn argued as she followed after the brunette.

"I said no, Quinn! You could get yourself killed and I don't need that on my shoulders!"

"Oh please! I could die tomorrow by a zombies!"

The brunette glared at the blonde over her shoulder as she dug through her drawers for a change of clothes.

"Don't even joke about that! It's not funny!" Rachel fired back as she slammed the last drawer shut.

"I'm not! I'm just saying it could happen, anyway!" Quinn said as she followed Rachel to her bathroom but stopped short as the bathroom door slammed in her face.

"I could help make things easier on you! I'm a fast learner, I'll be careful!" Quinn spoke loudly through the door.

Quinn heard the shower turn on and huffed her aggravation.

She stomped down to the living and sat on the sofa waiting to begin round two.

She was not giving up that easily.

Rachel stepped under her shower head angrily.

Frustrated with herself for easily being lured into a false sense of security, Only for the blonde to strike.

She doesn't even know how the fuck that happened!

It _never_ happens. Her mind began to run wild.

'_Doesn't Quinn understand that I couldn't take her. If something were happen to her while she's with me, I'd never forgive myself! I understand where she's coming from. Honestly, it would be nice to have an extra set of hands Yes! it Would be great to have someone to keep guard while I sweep the perimeter or vice versa Yes! It would be easier and yes! they'd be able to get things done faster because Quinn was nothing if not efficient. She's just as much of a perfectionist as I am! And very hyper aware of her surroundings. She is also a fast runner and gymnast. Scaling buildings and houses would be a breeze for her. She's also extremely intelliegent as well as strategic... It would be easier.. Having a partner at the daycare would have prevented the red head teacher from dying.. None of that would have even happened. It wasn't Blaines fault. He was loading the children but if I was paying more attention I would have seen her before she got that far past me...' _

Rachel's mind rambled on and on as she began to turn Quinn's words over in her head.

Quinn sat with her leg bouncing rapidly as she waited while watching the clock on the wall.

She saw Rachel round the corner of the stairs and stood up immediately.

She was prepared to plead her case once again.

Rachel faltered just a moment upon seeing the blonde than continued forward.

"Rachel I know I blind sided you and I'm sorry but just hear me out-"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's gesturing hands and gently pushed her back down on to the couch.

"You can come." Rachel said calmly.

The blondes eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-what did you just say?"

"You can come." Rachel said again.

Quinn stared at her for 4 seconds before squealing with an '_I'm so happy!_' and tackling the brunette in a hug, Causing her to bellow with laughter.

"Ok, ok but you have to run it by Judy, Jade and Charlie first."

"What do you take me for? Some sort of amateur? I took care of that hours ago." Quinn said smugly.

Rachel smiled at her as she shook her head at the blonde. 'S_ee, strategic.' _the brunette thought to herself.

"Of course you covered all your bases."

"I wouldn't be Quinn Fabray if I didn't" They both chuckled at that.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: ARE YOU READY, THIS WON'T BE EASY.**

Rachel and Quinn stood from the brunettes couch.

Quinn was ecstatic that Rachel agreed.

To be honest, She thought the brunette would put up a bigger fight.

"Since, I have my extra suit. You'll have protection but I still have to give you a quick run through of it as well as the van we will be using. So, let's go." Rachel said as she pulled her apartment door open.

"After you." She said with a wave of her arm and a slight bow with a smile.

Quinn giggled and stepped through.

* * *

**DINING HALL: 15 MINUTES LATER.**

The New Directions were eating their second meal of the day, dinner.

The only ones not present were Britney, Santana, Quinn and Rachel.

The last two for obvious reasons.

Sue had spoken to Britney with Kelly about Their parents.

The blonde was inconsolable. She and Kelly held each other as they cried themselves to sleep.

After Santana was taken back to their apartment in their quarters.

She was greeted emotionally by her little brother and grandmother.

The family shared a long over due tearful embrace until Santana noticed someone was missing.

She looked around and ask 'Where's Mami?'

Santana was about to go back out to look for Rachel and ask but her father stopped her.

The moment she looked in their sullen faces, it hit her.

She shook her head slowly at first with a low 'No.'

Her father went to hug her but she fought to push him away.

She became hysterical as she screamed 'NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!'

She cried and sobbed until her body collapsed of exhaustion.

Rachel had been setting Quinn up for the last 15 minutes before heading down to debrief Sue with the situation.

Sue was to watch over Quinn's duties while the blonde was unable to.

Sam saw her coming than leaped to his feet and made a beeline for her.

The second everyone realized what caused the boys abrupt departure, they followed suit.

"Rachel!" Sam called softly just as she was going to pass him.

She turned to him, giving him her full attention.

"Yes?"

"I was, well, we were wondering if you were going back out there? See, Sue had us contact our families to have them go to a safe place until they could be picked up and.."

"I know, Sam."

Rachel replied than a voice spoke up from behind her.

"When are you leaving?" Puck ask.

"How will you get them?" Tina ask.

"Why haven't you left to get them, yet?" Mercedes ask.

Questions were thrown rapidly in succession as all the built up worry came pouring out of everyone.

The brunettes head and body still hurt and she was becoming increasingly irritated.

"EVERYONE, QUIET!"

Half the dining hall quieted as the brunettes voice bellowed through the entire hall. Causing them all to jump in surprise.

She lowered her voice to Sam because he was the first to approach and was kind about it.

"Sam, to answer your question. I already know about your families and I understand your batteries to your cellphones have died and you have no connection to them. I do plan to head out in a little while but not right away because honestly I have somethings to catch up on here. I've been out collecting people for 4 days straight because I saved Quinn at 2 am 4 days ago than came straight to Lima after. I just slept and ate for the first time in those 4 _days_."

Everyone ducked their heads in shame of their inconsideration.

"I will be leaving, though. Just give me time. However; I do understand your fear. I'll have Cornelius escort you all to the call center. So you can see if you can get in touch with them. I will also have him take down all your addresses and the names of your parents and number of people in said household. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to speak with Sue."

The brunette passed them and scoured the crowd.

She spotted her with just the robot she needed to speak with as well.

She sent Cornelius to take the New Directions to the call center. Than ask for Sue's assistance privately.

She was now speaking to Sue outside her office.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?" Rachel ask in concern for her Quinn. "I mean, you should have seen her when I went to evacuate her. She was trembling in fear."

"Ahh... Easy there. Q was my Head Cheerio for four years. I didn't choose her for her looks. A month before the first Cheerios practice started. I broke her mentally, emotionally and physically. I cursed her, called her all the most degrading names in the book. I attacked her physical features, intelligence and mocked her efforts. She had to get up at 2 am every morning and excercise all day long until she puked her guts out. Sometimes I didn't allow her to eat, So it was mostly acids. I'm talking running, outdoor rock climbing with no shade. It was summer and 98 degrees out. She's done swimming, rowing, suicides, self defence all while wearing heavy burdening clothing with weights on her wrist, ankles and an upper body weight vest. Every winter she was to be at practice 2 hours before every else. While the others were scheduled to be there at 5 am. I made her run in the winter months in only tiny shorts and a sports bra while I drove beside her with a nice hot cup of cocoa with marshmellows and a heated car just barely within her reach, Taunting her to take it. Drink it and hop in where its nice and warm. She smacked the cocoa out of my hands once while still running and laughed in my face. She picked up the pace and shouted over her shoulder 'FAT CHANCE!'. It didn't matter what I threw at her. She took it in stride and never broke her cool of indifference. She's resilient and strong willed. Zombie apocolypse? Yeah, anyone would shit their bricks waking up to that but now she knows what she's up against. I don't think you could've picked a better second in command for the job." Sue finished with Rachel feeling more secure with that knowledge.

* * *

**THE CALL CENTER..**

Sam took a deep breath and looked around at all their faces that were in various states of relief, fear and utter despair.

He felt his chest tighten.

How could this have happen?

Where did it even come from?

He was broken from his thoughts when Tina began to cry, Followed by Mercedes and Kitty.

The boys in the room felt the weight on their chest but refused to cry in front of everyone.

One by one they left back to their quarters. Hoping and praying that they would see their families again.

* * *

**Sue's office..**

Both Berry men made eye contact in silent communication than turned back to Sue through the screen.

"As long as everythings still on the hush. I think this is a great idea. Rachel has to start putting together a team immediately. We don't know where the rest are and until then, we can't have Rachel traveling as the sole protecter of that many people. Keep your eye out for any one who shows any form of promise. Let Rachel finish training Quinn. It shouldn't take long. After that, Start setting up the courses. You all can't leave until everyone there at least knows how to protect themselves in some capacity. In the event of someone getting seperated from the group, at least they could hold themselves up until you can locate them." Leroy said and Sue nodded.

"Also be sure to get the blood samples of everyone there. Run the required test and send me the results." Hiram said.

Leroy and Sue looked at him in question.

"It's nothing major, just a hunch. I'll tell you both when I have my answer." They nodded their agreements.

"I will update you both on how Quinn does and be sure to set up the live stream for you in a moment." Sue spoke.

"Alright, thank you, Sue. Speak to you soon."

She nodded back at them than disconnected the call.

Than activated the live streaming on Rachel and Quinn.

* * *

**RACHELS OFFICE...**

Rachel had already scanned Quinn's prints for access to all the vehicles and went over the structure and buttons of the vans they'd be using.

She taught the blonde the opening and lock down codes that she's leaving Quinn in charge of, That are to all the access gates.

Quinn's also in charge of sweeping the houses on one side of the street as Rachel secures the other.

Those are the jobs her fathers gave her during training on the first few missions.

So that's how she was going to train Quinn.

She informed the blonde of this.

She was now going over the royale purple suit and what weapons were diffierent from the black suit Rachel was wearing.

Quinn had everything Rachel's had gun wise along with the knuckle bows, throwing knives and PC's.

The only difference between both suit being the purple suit had 2 Shinwa swords that were royal purple and black.

The same as the suits color and a palm blaster that shoots heat blasts amongst a few other things.

After Rachel was sure everything was set up they went to the garage.

"Are you ready?" Rachel ask the blonde sincerely worried.

If something happens to Quinn she will _never_ forgive herself.

"Yes, I.. I'm ready?" Quinn replied after taking a deep breath.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little scared.

Rachel and she hugged before separating to their vehicles.

They had agreed that it would be faster to get more survivors evacuated without using the slow tank if they both used vans.

So they pulled out with Rachel taking the lead.

They drove the distance to the West side of Lima.

They got to a street that was swarming with zombies.

"You ready, Q?" Rachel asked over the walkie.

"As I'll ever be."

They road in the direction of the zombies activating their vehicle weapons and open fired on the on coming horde.

The zombies began attacking the vans with gusto.

It seemed that in the last 12 hours Lima was a state of nothing but zombies.

They were coming from every direction.

Quinn was holding her own and swerving her van as much as she could to clear the vehicle.

She was dropping them continuously using the target marker on the windshield to make clean shots.

She made a snap the decision and had them chase her in the opposite direction of Rachel.

"Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna pull them farther from you, maybe if we split up the mob. It would help us clear the street a little faster. I'll lead them away when you've secured the street. Let me know when your done and I'll come back to you after I finished these guys off."

"Good thinking, Q. Be careful."

"I will."

The blonde was able to get a good chunk of the mob to follow her.

She gunned them down from behind as they chased after her, Using the rear machine gun.

She swerved past abandon cars and jumped curbs continuing her body count as she went.

Rachel was doing donuts to keep them off the van as she shot with her side guns.

She finally started seeing the numbers decrease until there were none left.

"Q?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm clear, head back for sweeps when you can. I'm doing my first search."

"Got it. Give me a few more minutes and I'll be there."

"Roger that, Be safe."

"Right back atcha."

20 Minutes later and Quinn pulled up as Rachel was loading her van with survivors.

Quinn kept her helmet on and spoke through the walkie.

"How many homes have you evacuated?"

"Just 4, I had to help get 1 family packed. You hit the houses on the opposite side and I'll finish over here,"

"Alright."

Rachel and Quinn swept through the entire block in under an hour.

Rachel was ecstatic. They only found 6 families.

It saddened the women but they got them and that's what was important.

Rachel had her four families loaded and Quinn had her two.

The blonde was helping the last two in when a peeping sound went off in her helmet and Rachel's before Brice's voice came over the walkie. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Rachel, what the hell is that?!"

"OH SHIT! QUINN GET THE VAN STARTED, NOW! WE NEED TO HEAD BACK TO BASE!"

The blonde and brunette hopped in their seats and took off like bats out of hell.

They drove at top speed causing the families they found to scream in fear.

They slammed into the sides of some cars, bulldozing pass them in their hast.

They were 48 minutes away from base.

So it felt like forever to them When Rachel finally made it to the front gates.

Her heart sank immediately upon her arrival.

She zoomed up the 2 miles and stopped from a good distance as her mouth fell open in shock than sadness than fury.

Quinn pulled up right next to her and tears sprang to her eyes as a scream escaped her throat and swelled her chest with pain and fury.

As she unlocked the van door making sure to shut it behind her.

Pulling her swords out. She ran the rest of the distance and directly in to the thousands of zombies and screaming victims.

Rachel following right behind her.

Quinn began fighting her way through.

Slicing and maneuvering in ways she never knew she could.

All she could think about were the families Rachel risked her life to save.

Her own family and Beth, Her baby girl..

Her one perfect thing...

She fought with Rachel a few feet from her slicing every zombies head off that she could.

Rachel for some reason, Was getting more zombies her way than Quinn.

Quinn took a step in her direction to help but froze for a second than whipped around in the opposite direction.

When the wails of her daughter from a small distance behind her, Reached her ears.

She saw her mother running as fast as she could with her daughter in her arms.

"MOM!"

Quinn ran as fast as her body would let her, She put one of her swords back.

Than got a gun as she did her best to shoot the zombies chasing her mother and daughter but there was a problem.

She didn't know _how_ to shoot.

She kept trying but kept missing, she was getting frustrated because it seemed no matter how fast she tried to run, She couldn't catch up.

"NO! NOOOOO!"

Quinn watched continuing to run as her mother stumbled to the ground and her daughers tiny body tumbling a few feet ahead of her.

Her baby girl's wail of pain stabbed her heart twisting it with no remorse.

Her mothers screams echoed in her ears as she was bit into, Right in front Quinn's eyes from her distance.

Quinn was getting closer but the second her baby girls screams reached a pitch of never before.

As her little arm was bit in to.

Quinn stumbled as if she had been hit.

Slowly the babys cries died down to nothing.

As Quinn got closer, She blew the head off the zombie who had her baby in it's hands.

The body fell, she took down the rest that ate her mother. They fell on top of her mothers body.

Quinn fell to knees as she stop in front of the body that was blocking her from her baby girls. She rolled it off realizing it was Mr. Shuester who had killed her little girl.

Her lips trembled as she picked up the 2 month olds body or what was left of it.

The body was pale and unmoving.

Puck ate half of her stomach, One of her hands and 3 of her tiny fingers on the other hand before Quinn killed him.

The entire chaos going on around her faded away.

She sobbed and screamed at the top of her lungs, Hugging the newborn to her chest rocking her.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there but she felt movement in her arms.

she pulled her daughter away with hysterical hope that she was alive until she realized what she was holding now.

It wasn't Beth anymore but a newborn zombie.

The baby growled grotesquely and Quinn's lips trembled as she pulled Beth in for one last hug and kissed her head.

"I love you, baby... Mommy loves you, s-so so much... " Quinn whimpered out.

The blonde pulled her away and laid the baby on the ground.

She took out her sword and gritted her teeth.

After taking several deep breaths. She chopped her daughters head off.

She sat stoically with tears running down her beet red face as she stared at what she had done.

She heard a growl behind and turned slowly.

She watched her mother stand and began to walk towards her.

The blondes face crumpled for only a moment in anguish as she stared at what use to be her mother.

Than clenched her teeth as her mother lunged on top of her and began to try to snapping at her neck.

The blonde put her hand against her mothers jaw and push her head upward with all her might.

She reached for her pistol beside her.

Quinn put it to her mother's head and pulled the trigger.

Her mothers body slumped on top of her along with her brain matter and blood.

Quinn pushed her off.

The blonde sat up and looked at the two most important people in her life who she just killed.

Something inside of her shifted and her face hardened to silent fury as she charged back into the fight.

She began killing like she was born to do it.

She spotted Rachel on the other side trying to protect Tina.

She ran toward them only for Santana and Britney to block her path both girls growling and snapping their teeth at her.

Quinn's heart broke again as her two best friends from kindergarten attacked her.

They lunged and she swung her sword only catching Britney right in the neck chopping her head off instantly but she was tackled to the ground in a hungered frenzy by Santana her second in command.

Quinn screamed at the strength the zombie seemed to have as her arms began to struggle to hold her back.

She lifted one knee and pushed with all she had. Just when she had a good enough distance she sliced Santana's head off and it dropped.

Thudding her in the face before rolling off and copious amounts of Santana's blood slid across Quinn's neck from above her.

The blonde shoved Santana's body off of her than jumped to her feet trying to get to Rachel.

When Quinn was a few feet from Rachel she was attacked from the side again.

The two bodies tumbled a little but ultimately Quinn gained advantage of being on top of who ever attacked her.

Pressing her forearm across the shoulders of the zombie and lifting her sword to ram her sword into their forehead when she froze.

The zombie below her being her little sister Charlie.

Quinn gasp as she watched her little sisters tiny frame thrash from beneath her.

Quinn released a strangled whine from the back of her throat at the sight.

"I love you." She whispered than grit her teeth as she rammed the sword into her sister's forehead killing her quickly.

Quinn stumbled to her feet as she made a beeline for Rachel again, taking down each member of the new directions that crossed paths with her.

Puck came out of nowhere slamming into her..

His body weight knock the wind out of her and if she thought Santana was strong, She was sadly mistaken.

He lunged at her and she lifted her sword parallel to her shoulders.

Just as he knocked her to the ground his body weight falling into her.

The sword being so sharp that since he landed on top of her with it parallel to his chest.

The sword went as far as it could.

Puck was still trying to bite her but the more he moved the deeper the sword embedded in him until he bled out completely on top of her, His body sagged.

The blonde pushed him off and stood up putting her foot on his stomach to yank her sword out of him.

Than lifted high above her head than bring it down with force to chop off his head just to be sure he was dead.

She turned to attempt to get to Rachel again but stopped dead in her tracks as her heart began to hammer in her chest in fear.

Finn stood 8 feet from her staring unmoving, almost as if was waiting for what she'd do next.

She went to swing her sword, Her eyes widen in shock as he caught her wrist than grabbed her by the throat.

He lifted her in the air with ease as he growled in her face before slamming her against the tree behind her.

Quinn's mind swam in daze as he lifted her again.

Slamming her on her back on the concrete this time, Causing her to cry out in pain.

She was confused and scared.

As far as she knew, These zombies were mindless but it was almost as if Finn was playing with and torturing his food.

He grabbed her by the throat again.

Lifting her to his face as he opened his mouth aiming for her nose.

When suddenly he froze.

Quinn shoved her sword under his chin and straight through the top off his head.

He dropped instantly falling on top of her.

His weight knocked the wind out of her worst than Puck.

She had to fight to push his body off of her.

Quinn stumbled to her feet, Putting her hand to the back of her head and pulled back seeing a little blood.

She saw the toddlers Rachel rescued at Sunshine daycare running around attacking and eating in packs.

Quinn was a few feet away when she saw Tina go down.

Being eaten alive as she screamed for help.

Rachel was trying to fight her way to Tina but being completely out numbered and surrounded.

Quinn ran faster slicing through the crowd to get to the brunette.

She was 5 feet from Rachel when the brunette yelped.

Quinn whipped around chopping 4 heads back to back.

She saw Rachel stumble but grabbed her arm, Yanking her in the opposite direction after helping her take down the rest that weren't distracted with Tinas body.

The blonde dragged Rachel toward a direction she noticed on her way to the brunette, Not as heavily populated.

Rachel was limping as she ran.

The two kept shooting and slicing their way through.

They finally reached the other side and began taking down the sparse zombies until there were none.

Quinn lifted Rachel's arm over her shoulder to help her move faster.

They couldn't get back to the vans of survivors because the zombies were still attacking the vehicles trying to get inside.

There was no hope anymore.

The base was completely turned over to the zombies, they were the only two left.

They made it to the fence and continued through into the woods.

Trying to reach higher ground so they could rest.

The 2 froze in place as Jade's zombie was growling and running at full speed toward them.

Quinn shoved Rachel to the ground.

As soon as Jade was in reaching distance.

The blonde swung her sword at a perfect angle taking off her older sister's head in one swift motion.

The body fell forward, The head made a thumbing sound as it tumbled a few feet away.

Rachel and Quinn's heavy breathing were the only two things you could hear.

Quinn swallowed thickly as more tears came in silence.

The blonde reached over helping Rachel to her feet, silently.

She put Rachel's arm over her shoulder again and they began to walk.

Rachel guided Quinn to a side of the mountain were she said was a small open cave, a sort of lookout point only a few feet ahead.

They finally reached the wall.

"Go ahead, climb up. You'll be safe there, I promise." Rachel spoke breathing heavily and sweating despite the chilly afternoon air.

"No, we will be safe." Quinn replied shaking her head.

"Quinn, I can't climb it. My leg-" Rachel replied.

Quinn stared at Rachel with her eyes glassy from all the crying she's done.

Wordlessly, she grabbed Rachel's arms.

"What are you doing?" Rachel ask confused as Quinn stepped into her personal space.

"Carrying you." Quinn replied simply as she turned her back to Rachel.

"What? No! I'm too heavy and besides I'm-"

"RACHEL! I have just personally killed everyone I love and care about the most and I will be fucking damned if I lost you too. Now shut the hell up and get on my back, _now!_" The blonde growled the last part out.

Rachel stared at her for moment before she nodded and hooked her arms around the blondes neck securely.

She knew if she argued with the blonde it would only make things harder than they had to be, she just wanted to get Quinn to safety.

"Hold on tight." Quinn said she took a deep breath and began to climb with the brunette on her back.

She gritted her teeth as her body trembled against the extra weight but she continued.

Rachel was amazed by the blondes strength. They finally reached the lip of the cave.

"Ok, Rachel, Now use my body to pull yourself up and over." Quinn instructed.

Rachel took a deep breath and began to climb over Quinn.

She was terrified that her weight would knock the blonde off, plunging her to her death.

She made it over and Quinn was still holding on.

The blonde pulled herself up and over rolling onto her back.

Breathing heavily Quinn rolled back toward the edge again and vomited down below as tears began burning her eyes again as the events that just took place came back full force.

She killed her entire family while they tried to eat her.

Rachel crawled over to her as Quinn's body shook in silent anguish.

She pulled Quinn into a hug and let her cry.

It wasn't until Quinn felt Rachel's skin against hers that she pulled back to look at the brunette.

Rachel was pale, sweaty and trembling. She had a sad smile on her face.

"I didn't see him coming.." Rachel said sadly in such a small voice she sounded like a child.

Quinns face crumpled. As a sob escaped her throat.

She pulled Rachel into a fierce hug and they sobbed together.

Quinn gave her a look until the brunette lifted her hair off the side of her neck.

"God! I'm so sorry, Rachel! It's all my fault! You trusted me to secure the gates and I forgo-"

Quinn sobbed as Rachel shook her head against every word, Covering the blondes mouth with her hands.

"Shhh-Shhh... It's not your fault! Li-Listen, to me it's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have given you the responsibilty because this training wasn't like my dads with me. This was your first evacuation and I should have taken care of it myself. It was my responsibility to keep you all saf.." Rachel cut off as a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her.

"Rachel? Please, no.." Quinn lifted her chin.

"I-I'm fine. Quinn give me your wrist." Rachel instructed and as quickly as she could with trembling hands, The brunette removed her watch.

The one she told Quinn about earlier that controls all the safe houses.

She began programming it as she spoke . "Quinn, listen, I know you don't want to hear it but-"

"No, No!"

"I'm going to die in a few minutes and I need you to take this watch. Remember how I told you to use it. It will take you to safe ho-house 3 by GPS. It's In chi-Chicago. When you get there. Call my dads and-and tell them what happened here. They will send you the coordinates to take you to the second destination point with the rest of-of the survivors they found. From there you will be transported to H.I. promise me you-you won't let anything or an-anyone stop you. Promise me, Quinn." Quinn shut her eyes as her tears fell.

She nodded with a small 'I promise.' as her vocal chords shook.

"And-And tell them that I love them and That I'm so-_so_ sorry.. "

"I-I will.. I promise, Rachel.."

"Quinn, I need one-" Rachel swallowed as she blinked several times to get her vision clear.

"Quinn, Honey, I need one more favor from you.." Rachel said.

Quinn lifted her swollen tear welling eyes and whispered. "Anything.."

"Will you sing for me?.." Rachel ask in such a small voice with so much emotion behind it.

Quinn's facial muscles were fighting to stay strong.

"Yes, Sweetie. Come here.." Quinn leaned her back against the wall and opened her arms for the brunette to crawl into.

Rachel laid her back against Quinn's front.

Quinn took her hands and entwined her fingers with Rachel's as she snuggled into the brunettes shoulder, Taking a deep breath so she would never forget her smell that was just Rachel.

"Any request?" Quinn ask softly trying to smile for the brunette.

"Anything. Your voice is beautiful.. Whatever you sing will be amazing." Rachel said softly and Quinn bit her lip to hold back her sobs.

She cleared her throat as the words left her quivering lips. 'Love is Alive.' By Lea Michele.

Quinn doesn't know why she chose to sing that song but every time it played on the radio she immediately thinks of Rachel every time.

Her vocals chords shook a little but slowly she started to gain control of them as the afternoon sun cast beautifully across the skyline.

Quinn could almost trick herself into believing none of the bad stuff had happened, That was until Rachel spoke.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you do me one last favor?" The brunette whispered. "I.. I don-don't want to be one of those things..."

The unfinished question caused Quinn to lose her breath but the blonde nodded jerkily.

"You won't, I promise.."

"Thank you.." Rachel sighed in relief.

"I love you, Rachel.." Quinn said as she hugged her from behind.

"I love you, too. Qui-"

The brunette began to reply tiredly but was cut off as she slumped forward in the blondes arm.

Quinn shut her eyes tight as she pulled the body of the motionless brunette to her and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Rachel.. Rachel, I'm so sorry!"

Quinn completely lost it.

All she kept thinking was that it was all her fault.

She turned the brunette in her arms slightly and checked her pulse.

There wasn't one.

She laid Rachel's head to her chest cradling her shoulders and head like a baby.

The blonde stood like that for several minutes before she readjusted Rachel facing her like she had her before, Back to front.

She took Rachel's gun and pointed it to the side of the brunettes head.

She hesitated a moment before pulling the trigger screaming as she did.

It echoed loudly in the cave.

The force slumped Rachel's body side ways.

Quinn pulled her back up right and held her as she apologized again repeatedly as she cried while rocking her.

The blonde stood their holding Rachel until it began to become dark.

She laid the brunette down on the ground beside her.

She looked at Rachel for a long moment as her tears fell silently.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to the brunettes as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on Rachel's.

"Don't worry Rachel. I'll tell your dads every word..." The blonde bit her lip when to keep her cries in.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel, Please forgive me.. I love you.. "

The blonde kissed her forehead before standing.

She began her climb back down the cave taking one last look at the brunettes body before descending.

She reached the bottom in no time.

She activated her helmet and night vision and began walking as she also activated her GPS.

Quinn was running again before she it knew it.

She rounded the wrong corner before checking if was clear.

It was an amatuer move on her part but she was still distraught over everything that happened not even 28 minutes ago.

A dozen of zombies were in front of the liquor store on Smith street when she was spotted.

They charged after her.

She ran as fast as she could leaping over cars, Using momentum and her hand to swing her body forward.

She dodged zombies that came from out no where and added to the pack following her.

She was doing her best to control her breathing as she reached the next street corner praying there weren't more around the corner.

She decided not to turn and run straight.

The second she reached the street a car came out of no where ramming into her.

She flew over the hood and landed on the windshield of an abandon car behind it, Cracking the glass under her weight.

She slid off the car back onto the ground as her head throbbed and she felt dizzy.

She pulled herself up as she remembered those zombies would round the corner any minute.

The car that hit her took off.

She stumbled to her feet and got 15 feet from the car when the horde rounded the corner. Quinn lifted her hand.

"Activate hand blaster."

Her palm flickered but nothing happened.

She looked at her hand in shock before turning on her heel and running away with a slight limp as are eyes filled with tears from the pain.

She kept running but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep going.

"Activate vertical climb." She said as she tried to latch on to the building but couldn't climb.

"Shit!" She whispered and took off running again.

Her body reached it's max and her legs began to fill heavy as she began to jog.

The horde was still behind her.

She saw a bus on it's side and prayed to any entity that would listen that whatever bodies were in it were really dead not zombie dead.

She ran to the side of it out of view than creeped to the window and saw it was clear.

Actually it was empty except for a few limbs and a body with a smashed in head.

She crawled in. 3 minutes later the horde could be heard running pass it growling for her.

The blonde hissed in pain as her tears fell silently.

Not for the first time wondering how everything got so fucked up.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: A shell of who I use to be.**

It had been a month since the base was attacked and Quinn has been walking for days barely sleeping.

The blonde has had nothing but nightmares that haunted her as soon as she shut her eyes.

She hadn't eaten since 6 days prior when she found a house that still had food.

Quinn had made it out of Ohio but still had to fight for that freedom.

She was in Indiana now. Some parts were infected while others weren't.

The areas that weren't were run over my lawless, ruthless sick people who loved to have the freedom to do as they please.

The GPS on the watch Rachel gave her said she should reach the next safe house in Chicago weeks from now, it was still an entire state away.

It was already snowing. The suit had been damage in her fight to get out of Lima.

The car that hit her had hit her with enough force that the suit only had two functioning activations, Her swords and two guns.

The inner thermals of the suit didn't work either. Her helmet won't activate and she tried using Brice but it wouldn't respond, so she continued on her journey.

Because Rachel's watch still worked. So some solace was in the far distance.

She had a promise to keep and she intended to keep it.

Though after she delivered Rachel's message to her dads, It didn't matter anymore.

The zombies could have her.

Her face and lips were chapped and frost bitten from days in the blowing wind, She had a cold and a headache.

"Well,well,well.. Looky here boys. We got ourselves a visitor." A man with a deep voice chuckled.

It made the blondes skin crawl.

She tried to ignore him and keep walking but a man after man came from all sides of deserted buildings.

Quinn was surrounded. The blondes heart thudded in her chest.

She was pushed from behind and landed into another guys arms.

Who in turn shoved her into another.

They laughed as they pushed her back and forth between them.

"Leave me alone!" She shoved one of the guys back.

'Oooh's' were heard and a 'You gonna let her do that to you!'

Quinn's face snapped so hard to the side, She was sure she'd have whiplash as her cheek stung.

She cried out in pain at the punch.

The blonde touched her hand to her cheek and felt blood.

The back of her right leg was kick out from under her causing her to fall.

When she tried to get up, a blow to her stomach knocked the wind out of her.

Quinn blinked rapidly trying to get her vision cleared when she was grabbed by the hair and her head was yanked back.

A gritted 'Good doggy' was grunted in her ear as lips attached to hers aggressively.

As a tongue began to shove it's way into her mouth.

"AHHH-MOTHER FUCKER!" The man shoved her away.

He touch a hand to his lip and saw blood when he pulled it back.

She bit him. All the guys laughed.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! TRYNA MAKE ME LOOK BAD! HUH?!"

He yanked her head back as her scream was cut off by another blow to her stomach.

Followed by a punch directly in her eye socket.

Her head swam as stars and colors burst behind that eye lid.

She was thrown to the ground as he climbed on top of her.

Holding her down as he was unbuckling his pants. Quinn tried to scramble away.

"I'll show you not to fuck with me."

"NO! NO! GET OFF MEEEEE!" Quinn screamed helplessly.

All the men around her began to laugh and goaded the older man on top of her to 'Make the bitch scream!'

Quinn's eyes filled with tears as realization that no one was there to help her.

No one was there to protect her.

There was no Rachel Berry this time.

Than the events leading to this moment flashed before her minds eye.

Her family, her daughter, her friends and Rachel...

Rachel who did everything she could to make sure Quinn lived.

Rachel who she made a promise to that she would get to the safe house and tell her dads that the brunette loved them and that she was sorry.

Something shifted again in the blonde.

Something solid locked into place and the blonde grit her teeth as she put all her body weight into flipping them over.

Everyone around them froze in shock.

The man above her was surprised than fear shot in him an instant later.

Because in one fluid motion, As she flipped them over she pulled her sword from her back and rammed it into his skull.

She stood up on solid legs. Whipping around with speed.

She chopped the first head she saw off that was closest to her.

Before his head could hit the floor she spun around low amputating another mans leg.

Flipping her sword around to bring it down on his head as she threw a throwing knife.

Catching the farthest man running away in the back of his head.

She amputated both of the legs of the man whose voice gave her chills earlier.

His sinister laugh had made her stomach turn in disgust.

She sliced off another guys arm than his right leg.

She shoved her sword through the gut of another and twisted before yanking it out splattering blood on her face.

Quickly each man dropped before the one who died before him could hit the ground.

She did it so quickly it only took her 9 minutes to take them all out.

The last man alive was the man with the deep sinister voice.

He was trying to crawl away by his arms.

Quinn began to walk toward him and he shouted for someone to help him.

His terrified voice echoing through out the buildings but there was no response. Not even zombies.

Quinn grabbed him by his greasy hair and turned him over. She stood over him. She had no desire to torture him but she wondered to herself how many people had this group of men hurt?

How sick they must be to be that they felt it was ok to do what they just did to her.

She kneeled down next to him and he tried to back away as best he could but she grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face closer to her deathly serious stare, searching his eyes for something.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted.

"We-We were ju-just messing around." The man said drowsily from losing a lot of blood.

She kept searching, she didn't see it. She didn't see his remorse, sincerity or humanity.

"How many?" Quinn ask.

"What?"

"How many men and women have you hurt or.." Than a thought hit her square in the chest. "How many children?"

His face paled in fear at that giving himself away instantly.

She got her answer. She stood up grabbing the handle of the sword with both hands.

"No! No! No, No, Ple- AAAHHHHHH!"

Quinn rammed her sword into the crotch of his past slicing into his penis and balls in one go.

He writhe in pain crying.

He howled again when she pulled the sword and again when stomped on his crotch.

She watched him die painfully slow.

When she was sure they were all dead she continued on her journey.

* * *

4 days later found her stuck in a tree.

A horde of zombies chased her until she couldn't run anymore so she climbed the tree.

They were down there clambering for her but couldn't climb the tree.

She had been stuck the entire day and she hadn't eaten.

She needed to get out of there.

She had been devising a plan.

She calculated the distance between her tree and the next.

In order for her to make a landing on the next tree hopefully.

Would be to climb higher on the tree she was in.

She climbed as best she could with the wind blowing.

She got a good distance up. She backed up to the wall of the tree.

She counted down from three than ran forward the two steps she could before she leaped.

Quinn caught the tip of the tree dangling just by one hand.

She saw the zombies hadn't noticed her jump.

She breath a sigh of relief.

She gripped the branch and began pulling herself up when it snapped.

The inside was mostly rotted. Dropping her a good distance.

She heard it more than she felt it, her eyes widen as she yelped.

The horde saw her and she stumbled to her feet as she ran.

It began to ran sleet. She kept moving sliding here and slipping there.

She was so fucking exhausted. Once again she thanked god for Sue Sylvesters crazy training because the weather didn't affect her as bad.

The blonde was also able to run for miles at a time on an empty stomach with barely there sleep in the dead of winter in sleet.

She kept going. She spotted a rushing river in the distance.

She picked up her pace and though she knew the water was freezing she said fuck it.

She jumped into it feet first, her eyes widening at the temperature.

Her body immediately began to shake as she felt like she was being stabbed with ice all through her out body.

The water pushed and pulled her body down stream with no remorse as she fought to gain control of her limbs.

The temperature already causing her body to freeze up. The suit not helping at all.

Quinn dove under and began to swim across.

Using all the strength she could muster to help propel her body forward against the persistent water.

You could tell the ice would be freezing over soon.

As parts of the lake were flowing with little ice chunks that hit the blonde.

Knocking her off her coordination a little.

Quinn's wrist protested in her swimming but she pushed through, anyway.

She made it to the other side breath puffing cloud like air from her semi blue lips.

She noticed the horde didn't try to swim after her.

She shook her head and climbed out.

Her entire body felt numb as she shook uncontrollably.

The blonde cradled her wrist to her chest and began to run slash limp again to bring up her body heat.

She ran for almost an hour, until she came to a clearing.

In the distance she saw a house.

She ran straight to it in hopes of finding solace for a little while.

Upon reaching it, She did as Rachel taught her.

She checked through the windows and around back first than swept through inside.

There were body parts from the rotted corpse of the family who lived there.

Once she was sure it was secure. She locked all the doors, Shut all the windows and blinds.

She checked the power and water but it was off.

She knew with the house smelling the way it did.

There would be no zombies within a mile of the place.

The place wreaked of death so that meant to the zombies that there was nothing to eat there for them.

She walked around the house checking for medical supplies.

She found nothing but a small pack of band aides.

Quinn searched the rooms for any spandex or stretchy material.

She found it in the form of clothing.

The blonde set to work.

Using her teeth to hold one sleeve as she used her other hand to tie the sleeve of the fabric around her thigh.

She used the scissors she found in a drawer to cut the material.

Making the closest thing to a wrist wrap and sling.

Quinn went back downstairs to see if there was any food.

The only things left were old dried cereal, A bag of apples and a few cans of beans and corn with 9 bottles of water and 4 beers.

The blonde searched the house for a back pack.

She found more than enough but chose the one that looked like it was meant for camping.

She also found fishing gear.

She packed that too.

She searched for Tubberware and silverware.

After she found what she was looking for.

The blonde used a knife and slipped the can between her forearm to hold it steady.

So she could cut the can open with the knife.

Because she couldn't grip the can opener or anything with her left wrist killing her.

Quinn was almost done opening it when her hand slipped and she sliced her forearm.

She hissed and cursed under her breath.

She used a dish towel to clean it and tie over the wound to stop the bleeding the best she could.

Using her teeth and right hand to tightened it properly for pressure.

The blonde painfully continued until she got all the cans open.

She started pouring and packing the canned food into the tubberware.

Quinn did her best to slice up the apples and poured the cereal in to containers.

Because the plastic on the inside of the cereal box made too much noise.

She made sure she had all the food and drinks packed up.

The blonde ate a small bowl of corn and beans with an apple she plated for herself earlier.

When she was finished with her food.

She packed the rest that she didn't eat to ration in the back pack and chugged a bottle of water.

The blonde only allowed herself one for the day.

She needed to hydrate for all the running and injuries she sustained since leaving Lima.

She began scouring the house for sweaters and pants.

She refuse to remove her suit so she just put the clothes over.

After using the bathroom and packing some toilet paper into the backpack.

Quinn gathered as many blankets as she could and took them to the attic with some pillows.

She brought up the back pack she had and went down stairs in search of something anything to keep her mind occupied.

She found a study with books and an semi old PSP with a few games and the charger.

She took 4 books because she didn't want her bag to be too heavy when the time for running came again.

She searched the house and found some table candles and holders with a box of 200 hundred wood stick matches.

The blonde brought them to the attic and lit one candle and packed the rest.

She knew her new load would be heavy but she had already gone weeks without so much. She didn't think she'd survive any longer with out some of the luxuries she stumbled upon.

She didn't feel she had to keep her promise to Rachel.

She'd stay there until the day she died.

She felt she didn't deserve anything better.

Because every one died by her stupidity of not securing the gates.

Quinn laid down and sighed.

There was a small circular window and the sun was already gone.

The house was silent, she looked at her watch and sighed.

When Quinn's mind began going to a dark place again.

She opened one of the books and began reading.

Her eyes fought to stay open but ultimately succumb to sleep.

She jolted from her sleep screaming with Rachel's name on escaping her lips.

The blonde looked around the room frantically.

She looked at the watch on her right wrist and sighed.

She had only been asleep for 18 minutes.

Quinn became frustrated and began to cry again.

She was so exhausted. She just wanted to sleep.

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath than started reading again.

The blonde stood there for an entire week allowing her body to rest as best it could.

After that first day she didn't eat anything other than allowing herself a quarter of an apple a day. She stretched a bottle of water for 4 days.

Deciding to save the other 7 bottles for the rest of her journey.

She scoured the house one more time before leaving being sure to leave all the windows lock except one on the second floor.

Shutting the door front door behind her using the handle lock to lock it shut.

Just in case she needed the place to come back to again.

The blonde adjusted the backpack and continued on her journey.

She ran into zombies many times and survivors who drove by in their vehicles.

They shot at her while they drove in passing, thinking she was a zombie instead of stopping to assist her.

She came across more people like the men she killed.

Her experience literally being hell on earth with the way the world not functioned.

Quinn felt her body fatiguing beyond her control.

Her wrist throbbed painfully and she was ready to just feed herself to the zombies.

She walked and walked her mind a drowsy mess from lack of sleep.

She ran out of the food she found in the house weeks ago.

With the exception of her putting the finishing gear she found to use.

She was able to catch something at least once every time she came across any body of water.

She made tiny fires thankfully using the matches she found in the house she found. In places she thought were best hidden.

She knows without those matches she wouldn't have been able to start a fire the old fashion way because her wrist she knew for sure was broken.

But when there wasn't a lake or river in sight.

She would starve for days on in.

Only stumbling on to food and water here and there.

Fighting other people for something she never thought she would.

Watching people kill other people for said luxuries.

It was a horrendous sight to see.

The world was now the cruelest most vicious place to be.

Quinn lifted her head from facing downward.

Ahead her eyes caught sight of a sign in the small distance.

She continued to walk thinking nothing of it.

As it got closer, Her eyes slowly filled with hope until she burst into tears and put a trembling hand over her mouth.

_'WELCOME TO CHICAGO_.'

She made it.

Quinn looked behind her than back at the sign.

She couldn't believe she survived from Ohio to Chicago.

She made it out of everyone at base and that saddened her.

Quinn cried for all the lost lives once again feeling guilty for the great loss of people.

She looked at the city sign that said 'Welcome to Chicago' and a new resolve settled into her chest.

The blonde took her first step forward toward continuing on with her journey.

Filling inside with a new purpose now.

That she lost sometime on the her journey from Ohio.

She was going to make it to Rachel's safe house no matter what.

The blonde had to find a spot that was safe.

She was in a city. So that meant it was going to be pact with zombies but she knew she didn't have to go into the main city part.

Because the same house was in a secluded area of the woods somewhere in the distance of this state.

Quinn needed to find a spot so she could activate one of the vehicles to pick her up now that she was close enough.

She walked and sought after a safe place for over an hour until she found a park.

She cautiously walked over to one of the trees and began to climb with one hand.

Using her feet and legs to due most of the work.

She sat as far up into the tree as she could and activated the watch.

She pulled up the auto list and chose a vehicle.

Than synced the GPS coordinates of where she was to the evacuation log that's programmed into the computers.

She received a green access sign and hoped that meant it was on it's way.

The blonde sat there for a little over an hour.

Finally a small all black Dodge challenger pulled up.

Quinn was very happy that all the vehicles engines where rebuilt to be completely silent.

Because slowly a few zombies began to gather in the park 100 yards from her.

The blonde climbed back down the tree slowly as to not fall or make sudden movements that would alert them of her presence.

Once her feet touched the ground her heart pounded in her chest at being so close to the end of her long journey.

To possibly having it snatched away if they noticed her.

The second her hand touch the door, it opened immediately for her.

She hopped in and the car took off.

The zombies attention drawn to it.

They began to chase the vehicle with gusto.

But slowly she watched as the speed of the car left the zombies in it's dust.

The Blonde was still on edge and anxious because she still didn't believe she made it, yet.

An hour later the car pulled up to the exact same mountain structure as the one in Lima.

Quinn's eyes welled as a screen began to flash on the dash board.

Reminding Quinn that she had to proceed with the activation steps.

The same steps she had learned to lock down the access gates that she didn't lock back up in Lima.

The thought caused her lips to tremble as her eyes poured with tears once again.

She took a shaky deep breath than began the steps.

She put her hand on the scanner and than the camera came from the dash board to scan her face as a green light scanned the vehicle.

The mountain opened and Quinn was experiencing de ja vue but instead of Rachel in the driver seat it was her.

The vehicle drove the two miles up and Quinn let out a sobbed as the exact same structure of the safe house in Lima came into view.

Only this time she was the only occupant of the house.

The car took the exact same descend to the car garage and Quinn cried silently as she took in the place.

Everything was an exact replica.

"Good evening Ms. Fabray. I'm glad you made it home safely." Brices voice echoed causing Quinn to jump.

"Th-Thank you, Brice."

Quinn's voice was hoarse and deep from the many days of screaming.

To the many days without speaking.

The blonde walked to the elevator and took it to Rachel's floor.

Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the sight before her.

It was deathly silent as her feet echoed through out the hall.

She walked into Rachel's office and spoke.

"Brice, connect me to Rachel's fathers, please."

"Yes, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn waited nervously.

The second the call connected and the men came into view the blonde lost it.

She began crying profusely as the men watched her sullenly.

Quinn finally gathered herself the best she could and began recounting the events that unfolded 2 and half months prior.

The men were in silent anguish as there tears fell for their daughter, the blonde and everyone else.

They choked on the recount of their daughters death and cried while holding each other.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry! It w-was my f-fault an-and I could ne-never express ho-how deeply-"

"Qu-Quinn it's not your fault. We're in the middle of a crisis that the government created, Not you. Please, don't blame yourself. We are not mad at you. iIf anything we're proud of you for making it this far by yourself." Quinn cried at that.

How could they say that?

How could they allow her to stand before them and say such things?

"Every one died because of her.

She didn't deserve their consolment.

"Now, why don't you try and get some rest and call us back when you wake up." Quinn nodded solemnly.

Wiping her red swollen face the best she could.

"Alright, call us after you've rested and eaten. We'll discuss how we'll go about getting you here safely."

Quinn nodded again not trusting her voice knowing it would crack.

"Speak to you soon and thank you for your bravery. Rachel.. Where ever she is, Is proud of you and you need to remember that."

At the words a sob escaped the blondes throat than she bit her lip to stop her self from crying any further.

She didn't feel she deserve to.

The men watched her a moment longer sadly.

"Have a good rest, Quinn."

The call disconnected and Quinn looked around.

She walked out of the office once again greeted by nothing but the echo of her shoes against the hard wood floors.

The blonde made her way to Rachel's quarters.

When she walked in, The first thing she saw was the replica of the couch in Lima.

It reminded her of her stupidity of arguing with Rachel to let her help.

When really, All she managed to do in the span of 4 hours from the time they left the couch was get everyone killed.

The blonde cast her eyes to the ground and made her way to Rachel's bedroom.

She saw the bed neatly made and remembered bringing Rachel her breakfast and their conversation that fateful day.

Her eyes filled with tears.

She dug around the drawers and came upon the same sweats and top Rachel had pulled out that day.

She took them with her to the bathroom and for the first time in 2 and half months.

Quinn fully removed the suit from her body.

Her body's oder made her choke in disgust.

The blonde couldn't shower anywhere and had no tooth brush or anything so her teeth and gums hurt.

They were now yellow.

The blonde found tooth paste and a tooth brush and began brushing her teeth.

It hurt and she spit out blood when she rinsed her mouth out.

She opened her mouth in the mirror and her gums were bleeding.

She stood in front of the mirror staring at her thin malnourished form covered in bruises and fading wounds.

She turned than stepped into the shower.

The blonde hissed before sighing in relief as she washed away 2 months of blood and grime.

She began to cry again as she closed her eyes and Beth's face came to her as a zombie.

Followed by the rest of her family and friends.

The toddlers and survivors.

Rachel's last words before dying in her arms followed by the brunette face flashing in her mind.

Her thoughts were weighing her down.

She sobbed more when she opened her eyes and saw all the blood mixed with dirt and water wash down the drain.

Quinn took the soap and loafa squirting it and moistening it before beginning to scrub her body raw.

Trying but failing to wash away the memories.

She didn't leave the shower until an hour later.

She got dress and exited the bathroom.

The blonde walked over to Rachel's bed.

Her hair still soaked from washing it.

She laid down eyes staring out the window hollowed and drained of any emotion other than guilt and despair.

The blonde was now just a shell.

A shell simply existing because of a promise she made to a tiny brunette with a big voice.

The blondes eyes began to close as her body became heavy.

She gave into it unwillingly as her eyes began to close on their own accord.

* * *

Quinn's eyes opened groggily as she shut her eyes back tightly against the invading bright light of the room. She groaned.

"It's ok-"

"AAAHHH!"

Quinn jolted up but felt the room spin and nausea hit her full force.

She looked around the room and her eyes widen in surprise because she was in a room she didn't recognize.

"Take it easy."

Quinn's head whipped behind her and her eyes widened.

She froze in disbelief as she took in the sight before her.

Rachel Berry was standing behind her with sad, understanding eyes.

The brunette walked closer to the blonde as tears escaped her eyes silently.

Rachel kneeled before her.

"Ra-Rachel?" Quinn whispered.

Rachel nodded slowly. "Yes, Honey, It's me.."

Quinn leaped into her arms squeezing her tightly as her body wracked with sobs and she trembled uncontrollably.

Rachel sighed for her friend in sadness.

She knew what Quinn just experienced because she herself experienced it as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Through different eyes.**

Quinn shoved the brunette away stumbling as struggled to her feet.

The blonde was still slightly dizzy and her body felt heavy.

She kept shaking her head no as she stared wide eyed at a sad looking Rachel.

The brunette stood up raising her hands in surrender.

"Quinn.. Honey. I need you to list-"

"N-No! Your not-Your not real!" Quinn said in panic.

"Yes, Yes I am, Qui-"

'NO! I-I-I WATCHED YOU DIE! I SHO-SHOT YOU IN THE HEAD! I SHO-I SHOT YOU!"

Quinn's face crumbled as she began mumbling to herself as she cried. "I'm-I'm losing my-my mind! Your not real.. Thi-This is a-a-a dream or-or something."

The Blonde kept muttering as she slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She shut her eyes tight rocking back and forth to block out everything around her.

"Quinn, It's m-"

The blonde screamed and crawled away from the gentle hand of the brunette on her shoulder.

Scrambling to her feet as she sobbed hysterically at her self to 'WAKE UP, PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO WAKE UP!'

Rachel sighed she looked toward the two way mirror.

On the other side stood Sue and Judy Fabray both in tears..

* * *

**6 HOURS EARLIER. RACHEL'S QUARTERS. **

Rachel and Quinn stood from the brunettes couch.

Quinn was ecstatic that Rachel agreed.

To be honest, She thought the brunette would put up a bigger fight.

"Since, I have my extra suit. You'll have protection but I still have to give you a quick run through of it as well as the van you will be using." Pulling the apartment door open.

"After you." She said with a wave of her arm and a slight bow with a smile.

Quinn giggled and stepped through.

As Quinn passed the brunette.

Rachel pulled a small silver and blue pistol from her back waist and shot Quinn in the back.

Catching the blonde around the waist before she could fall on her face.

Rachel put the sedative gun away.

She grunted a little as she stood the blonde upright against the wall than crouched down.

Letting the blondes body drop over her left shoulder and hoisted her up.

Rachel carried Quinn to the elevator and rode it to the training floor.

She carried the blonde to a padded seat.

The brunette set the blonde down and put a cap with protruding receptors on her head.

It had lines drawing patterns in spiral directions.

Than she walk over to the counter and took out two syringes and two glass bottles with clear liquids in them.

She filled one syringe then the other.

Rachel walked back over to the blonde and pulled up her sleeve.

Than tied a rubber band around her bicep while she looked for a vein.

After distributing the liquids into Quinn's body.

She used a cotton ball with tape to absorb the little blood spots than she removed the band.

She walked over to the computer and began to type in Quinn's full name as the subject.

Filling out all the information spaces needed.

When she finished she typed in a code.

Quinn's wrists, chest, thighs and ankles were strapped down.

The brunette exited the room in search of Sue.

She took the elevator up to the dining hall.

The brunette stopped in her steps as Sam called out for her.

She assured him and the rest of the New Directions that she would be going out again and will have one of the robots take them down to the call center.

She spotted Sue and Cornelius watching over everyone eat.

She walked up to them informing Cornelius that his assistance was needed by the New Directions.

The robot left soon after.

"Sue, I need your assistance for a moment. In private."

Sue nodded and fell in line as the brunette walked off.

The two took the elevator down to the training floor.

Rachel and Sue stood outside of Rachel's Office door in the lab.

Quinn was right in front of them strapped to the slim chair like recliner.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?" Rachel ask in concern for her friend.

"I mean, you should have seen her when I went to evacuate her. She was trembling in fear."

"Ahh... Easy there. Q was my Head Cheerio for four years. I didn't choose her for her looks. A month before the first Cheerios practice started. I broke her mentally, emotionally and physically. I cursed her, called her all the most degrading names in the book. I attacked her physical features, intelligence and mocked her efforts. She had to get up at 2 am every morning and excercise all day long until she puked her guts out. Sometimes I didn't allow her to eat, So it was mostly acids. I'm talking running, outdoor rock climbing with no shade. It was summer and 98 degrees out. She's done swimming, rowing, suicides, self defense all while wearing heavy burdening clothing with weights on her wrist, ankles and an upper body weight vest. Every winter she was to be at practice 2 hours before every else. While the others were scheduled to be there at 5 am. I made her run in the winter months in only tiny shorts and a sports bra. While I drove beside her with a nice hot cup of cocoa with marshmellows and a heated car just barely within her reach, Taunting her to take it. Drink it and hop in where its nice and warm. She smacked the cocoa out of my hands once while still running and laughed in my face. She picked up the pace and shouted over her shoulder 'FAT CHANCE!'. It didn't matter what I threw at her. She took it in stride and never broke her cool of indifference. She's resilient and strong willed. Zombie apocalypse? Yeah, anyone would shit their bricks waking up to that but now she knows what she's up against. I don't think you could've picked a better second in command for the job." Sue finished with Rachel nodded feeling more secure with that knowledge.

"I looked over the files for Judy and Quinn. You know, the duties and chores list?" Sue nodded in response. "Did you know Judy has a masters analytics?"

"Yes."

Rachel looked at Sue in surprise.

"Oh don't look so surprised. Do you think I would give the title of Head Cheerio to some airhead who only knows how to smile and say prayers. No, I had background checks done on all my girls. When I chose Q, I knew she came from a strong gene of intelligence. I need a leader not a stepford wife and Q had the balls and the brains not to mention the beauty. She had all the qualities of her mother and that's why she was chosen."

Rachel stared at Sue after her little speech, Dumbfounded but understood.

A leader didn't need to be led but understood there was no I in team. Quinn had that in spades.

"Well, as I was saying. I think I found the perfect position for her. She can be our analyst for Quinn's training. Quinn's going to need a lot of help after this and I think having Judy on board would help move her along and keep Quinn sane when I'm not here. What do you think?" Rachel ask.

"I think it's a great idea." Sue said with a smile.

"Great I'll go talk to her. I'll be back, Can you set the screening room up?" Sue nodded.

Rachel took the elevators up to the 4th floor. The floor the Fabrays were assigned to.

Rachel lifted her hand and knocked. A muffled 'Just a minute.' was heard.

a few seconds later the door opened revealing Judy.

"Rachel, It's nice of you to stop in. How are you feeling?" Judy ask sweetly as she allowed the brunette entrance and shutting the door behind her.

"I feel a little better. I had good rest and Quinn stopped by to bring me something to eat plus I'm clean. So no complaints." Rachel replied with a smile.

Judy chuckled and motioned to the sofa. Rachel followed suit.

"I'm glad to here that. So, since Quinn brought you lunch, I take it she spoke to you about a matter that I'm not too happy about but she's an adult. I have to respect that."

Judy said sighing. Rachel chuckled.

"Yes, she did. Which, brings me by actually but I'll get to that in a moment."

Judy nodded for the brunette to continue.

"I went over your questionnaire and I found something interesting along with it. Your background information shows you graduated from Princeton with a masters in analytics."

"Yes, I did."

"I have a job placement I would like to offer you and it's a level 10 position."

"What is a level 10?" Judy ask confused.

"Well, The levels are what level of clearance you have and responsibility within the facility as a whole. For example, If we have someone who has no real skill set. He would be placed at entry-level 1. That level has no real clearance and only looks over what position he's given. There is no access to any confidential files. No going on evacs which is short for evacuation missions. Level 10 is one of the of the most important clearances to have because you have access to all the data in whatever department I put you in. You will not only go over confidential files but also various testing subjects and draw up reports. You will sit in on screenings, meetings and anything else the job requires." Rachel finished.

"And if I take this offer, I'll be the only analyst?"

"Yes but you will have Sue or I working with you. For now at least until we either find another analyst among us or train anyone with the closet related skillset to you to help. Sue and I will have to teach you all that you need along the way until you are equipped to handle it on your own as head of analytics. Eventually, build your own team and train them on your own. In doing so, I will be relieved of that department and all I'll need are weekly file reports so I know what your doing and how far along you are with your subject. Once you've mastered the position. You will also be tied in with the head of the medical department whomever I choose for that position."

"Well, alright. I'm sold." Judy beamed.

Rachel beamed right back. "Great!"

"So, what was your thought of Quinn's proposal or should I say debate?" Judy ask with a smile.

"Honestly, she made a very, albeit aggressive arguement. So.. I agreed and when I told her she had to get the ok from you. She said she already had it?" Rachel said with a smile and shake of her head as sighed. "She knows me too well."

"That she does."

"First, let me tell you that I'm happy to hear your taking the position and welcome to the team." She pulled the older woman into a hug and received one in return.

"Secondly, You should know that I will never take anyone with me who is not trained. I have to make sure that the people I take with me are capable of handling themselves and will not put me in a position over who I should save, The survivor or my teammate." Judy nodded in understanding.

"That is why Quinn has to go through training first." Judy smiled in relief but than her face morphed into confusion upon Rachel's next words.

"But she doesn't know she's in training. I sedated her and hooked her up to our virtual reality training system. As my head analyst it is your job to sit in during the training and viewing of her survival instincts. In the module she will be replaying the last few minutes she remembers of me speaking with her and the VR will pick up from there." Judy was surprised by the information.

"My fathers have created a system called DC it's short for dream catcher. It picks up the nerve receptors in our brains from I'm memories, desires and deepest darkest fears. The system transforms that into picture and sound which basically is like watching some ones dreams in a movie format. They don't know their dreaming. The DC system sends this film of a dream to the VR. The VR takes it and maps out everything. Every choice you make leads to a different outcome. So if you were running from a zombie and tripped it's because that's your fear. If you stay down than you didn't have the survival instinct to get up and keep going therefore you die and the system shuts down your film and your pulled out. if you get to your feet and run your next outcome will play out what you desire to happen. In this comatose state of dream you feel everything that happens in the VR in your mind but your body doesn't feel a thing. The main goal in the VR is to get from wherever your starting point is to the mid point of my fathers location. We put states in between to see how far your willing to travel on foot. Test to see your capabilities physically. How quick you are on your feet in a state of duress. How well you take isolation and just who would you take down to save lives if you had to and so on. The training is standard military training but it's like the equivalent of Steriods and LSD combined. It's designed to break you down mentally, emotionally and physically to build you up into a fearless leader and soldier. In the span of how every long it either takes you to complete the module or shut down if your killed." Rachel finished.

Judy swallowed thickly.

"OK.. I'm glad she won't have to go out there unprepared at least."

"That's not all. I must warn you. I want you to know my fathers put me through the same training and speaking from experience it will leave you a mess for a little while. So when she wakes up. She will think she's losing her mind because that's how real it feels in the VR. She will have nightmares and she will have bouts of hysterics whether she dies quickly in there or not. It will hurt you to watch but if she _does_ survive after she receives her therapy from Sue. She will be more than ready for anything." Rachel finished.

"Alright.." Judy replied nervously.

"Lastly, she is your first subject.." Rachel said Judy's eyes widen.

"Can you handle it? Because honestly she'll need you more than you know." Rachel spoke seriously.

"Yes, you both can count on me." Judy replied absolution. She'd do anything for her children.

* * *

**SCREENING ROOM..**

Judy and Rachel entered the screening room which was a small room with 10 seats.

There was a 80 inch screen up front.

Rachel, Judy and Sue sat down with the lights off.

"Judy what your about to see is Quinns VR channel. Remember, it will play out like a movie. Try to pretend she's an actress just staring in a role. It will help. Understand that what you see will be extreme. There are no stopping points when it gets too bad. It will play anyway. Any voice overs you hear are Quinn's thoughts anything spoken out loud are Quinn's thoughts and the VR contributing to her responses. Alright?" Judy nodded her understanding.

"Ok, let's begin." Rachel said. The lights in the room dimmed as a movie theatre would.

Rachel and Sue had their clip boards and pens ready.

Rachel typed into a key pad on the small table next to her and the screen lit up.

The first thing they saw was Rachel and Quinn standing from the couch as Rachel told Quinn about the extra suit but instead of Quinn passing out from a sedative to her back.

She walked through and Rachel shut the door behind her as she exited the apartment.

All 3 women watched Quinn's survival unfold before them.

All in various stages of tears when Beth died.

Watching Quinn kill her own daughter was the most gut wrenching thing to experience.

Judy turn was hard for Judy herself to see.

They were terrified for the blonde when Finn and Puck attacked.

It was hard for Judy to digest seeing her youngest Charlie as a zombie. Rachel bit her lip to hold it from trembling and Sue had tears silently falling from her eyes.

Remorse filled them as all the friends and families deaths played out.

Proud of Quinn's emotional strength to actually take them down by her own hands and keep fighting.

They cried silently at Rachel's death and became curious with Quinn's reaction to said death.

Especially, Rachel when the blonde gave her a gentle chaste kiss on the lips.

They gasp at her getting rammed by a car into another and pleaded with her very vocally to get up as the zombies were getting close.

All women at the edge of their seats now.

"Please, Honey! Get up!" Judy pleaded.

"Come on Quinn, You can do it! _Get up!" _Rachel shouted.

_"_Damn it, Quinn! Run!" Sue yelled.

They cheered her on when she took down the men.

Rachel would be lying to herself if she said it wasn't hot.

They gasp in fear when fell from the tree.

"Oh my God!" Rachel covered her mouth.

"Oh goodness!" Judy said with her fingers entwined against her mouth.

"That's My head Cheerio!" Sue nodded in approval.

The women spoke simultaneously as soon as Quinn jumped into the freezing lake. Fighting against the fast running water to swim across.

They prayed as they watched her stumble to her feet out the freezing water shaking like a leaf.

They hissed when she cut her forearm and nodded in approval when she continued to open the rest.

They welled with tears as she woke from her nightmare with Rachel's name on her lips.

Once again surprising Rachel with her actions. Seeing as how Rachel had no other attachment other than friendship.

They watched Quinn rise from the ashes of near defeat time and again.

By the time she reached the Chicago sign.

Rachel and Judy were on their feet cheering.

The two women hugging while jumping up and down shouting

"She made it!"

"She did it!"

"I knew she would!' Sue said as she too stood up clapping and whistling.

They sat at the edge of their seats watching Quinn manuver through Chicago to find a safe spot.

Finally choosing the tree at the park.

They cried as she cried explaining Rachel's death to the brunettes fathers.

Taking all the blame with deep remorse.

They watched her mind flash with Beth and everyone else as zombies.

The snippet of Rachel's last words before she died.

They cried silently as she crawled into the bed with deep circles under her eyes.

Looking thinner than she ever has in her life.

All traces of full cheeks now sunken in with sharp cheekbones.

Her body frame frail, Her bones prominent.

Hollow depths of green stared out the window in silence until the system put her mind to sleep.

It took 4 hours and 32 minutes for Quinn to make it to her last scene on the bed.

All 3 women sat for a moment absorbing everything they just witnessed.

Rachel and Judy hugged holding each other as they did their best to stop crying.

Sue left the room trying to get her emotions in check.

They waited 20 minutes taking the time to get themselves in order.

They came together with Sue and Judy on the double sided mirror waiting for Rachel to wake from Quinn from her sleep induced state.

Rachel looked over at the mirror sadly. She knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME..**

Rachel walked down the corridoor with a heavy heart.

She knew what it was like to go through what Quinn's going through.

She remembers waking up with her fathers there and though it brought relief.

It also made you feel as if her reality wasn't real.

You feel lost and scared that the people you love most standing in front of you will vanish before your eyes.

That it would all be a really fucked up dream your sub conscious created.

The only reason she realized that she wasn't going crazy was because of Sue.

In the VR Sue was the only one who she hadn't seen and with Sue's counseling.

She started realizing everything was real.

That's why she will leave Quinn in Sue's care and with the help of Mrs. Fabray, Quinn would realize it too.

"Excuse me, Rachel?"

The brunette turned to Sam in silent question with a raised eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Of course, follow me." The brunette replied.

She really didn't feel like speaking to anyone at the moment.

She was on her way to her office to contact her fathers and go over Quinn's VR screening.

However; she was there for every one and has to be attentive with their needs.

After riding the elevator to Rachel's floor.

They walked the hall in silence to Rachel's office.

"Have a seat." Rachel said as they entered the office. Gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

Sam took a seat but was mesmerized by the office.

It was amazing and cool to the boy.

"So, what did you need to speak to me about?"

"Oh, yeah.. um-my dad was former miliary. He was a marine and when I called him the first time. He said he would get every one that he could and bring them to the house. The second time I spoke to him he said he brought most of every one in our niehborhood and some of the other New Directions families that he knew lived by. He said that he was getting any one he found. The third time I spoke to him he said they were in our bunker. When my parents bought the house. My dad tore up the basement floor and startred building the bunker when I was 5. He made sure it had enough food and water for us to make it at least 4 months worth until he could find help and there's a lot of room down there. But now, he said there were a lot of people and that it's tight. He said the food would only last them 2 to 3 more weeks tops and I was just wondering when or if you'd be able to get them." Sam finished humbly.

"First, I would like you to thank your father for his bravery. Then, I want you to ask your father for names. Make a list of all the people down there but they need to be in order of family. When you get that info. Tell your dad I will be out there but it won't be for about another week because I have things I need to take care of here." Sam swallowed thickly.

She knew he thought she was going get out there sooner but with everything that happened.

She needed to rest or she was liable to get someone killed with the way her body felt.

Her energy had been spent severely in the last 4 days.

Not to mention, Quinn just finished her VR.

Rachel needed to be there.

She could tell that Sam was scared she'd never get them in time.

"Listen, Sam. I know your worried but I promise you. I will be out there as soon as I can. You said they were in a bunker in your basement. That's a very safe place to be rather than out in the open. Right?"

"Right.."

"Now, Barnaby will escort you down to the call center. I will let you know what day I choose to head out." Rachel spoke softly and Sam nodded.

He was doing his best to stay strong but the brunette could see his eyes becoming glassy and pink with tears.

"Thank you for everything, Rachel." Sam spoke sincerely.

"Your welcome, Sam."

Rachel sighed sadly.

She watch as he and Barnaby walked back down the corridoor to the elevators.

She took a deep breath and shook her head slowly.

"Brice, connect me to my fathers."

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

The brunette waited for the call to connect. The screen not 5 seconds later lit up with her father Hiram.

"Hey, honey. How is everything?"

"Everything is running as it should. Where's dad?"

"He's out securing survivors."

"So, you watched the screening. What do you think?"

"Definitely a leader that one. Her critical thinking and stress response were both high but strong. She was very calculated by the time she was hit by the car. She held control of her emotions as well as you have. I'd say she is more than capable soldier. We saw nothing wrong with anything. She did what she had to do and made the tough choices. In fact, She has my vote for second in command." Hiram said impressed.

"Well, did you expect any less from Sue's head cheerio?" Rachel said with a soft chuckle.

"Not at all..." Hiram said with a chuckle of his own until his mood became somber.

Rachel could tell something was off.

"What is it, dad?" The brunette ask softly.

"Your father just received word that if they can not contain this than it would be red flagged." Rachel's eyes widened.

"The military are doing all that they can right now but if it reaches the 25 state mark. They will fire the nuclear warheads. They don't care how many it will kill. Casulties are very likely and they become a necessary evil." Hiram finished.

"How many states are infected, now?" Rachel ask seriously.

"6." Hiram replied.

"How much time does that give us?"

"Statistically, Factoring in the alloted time it takes the turn to occur... 2 months, 3 weeks and 4 days starting from today." Hiram said.

"Dammit, I haven't even finished Lima, yet." Rachel replied as she began to pace in anger.

"Rachel your father, myself and Sue have spoke about while you were speaking to Judy Fabray. Sue was instructed to compile a list of possible candidates because you need to build a team now while you still have time. You do not have time to find the others so you'll have to make do. You must choose people who you believe will have your back. Who trust not get every one killed." Hiram spoke.

"Well, I have a list ready. If you care to hear it now that is." Sue spoke from the doorway.

Rachel nodded her consent for the older woman to enter.

"Sue." Hiram said with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Hiram." Sue replied in the same gesture.

"Alright, let's hear this list." Rachel said with her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned her body against the front of her desk.

Sue pulled out a sheet of paper and put her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

The second Sue started reading from her lips.

Rachel eyes widen and her mouth fell agape with a 'What the fuck' look directed at Sue.

"Trouty mouth."

"McCripplepats."

"Streisand 2.0"

"Delinquent 2.0"

"Tubbers 2.0"

"Boobs Mcghee."

"Asian."

"Other Asian."

"Porcelain."

"Swayzee."

"Shaft."

"And Britney."

Sue removed her glasses and took in the looks of the occupant in the room and on the screen.

"That's my list." She said with a light shrug until Rachel burst into the first genuine laughter.

She's hasn't laughed in quite sometime.

It caused her father's heart to warm at the sound.

It had been a long time since he's seen his daughter's eyes shine that way.

He too succumb to the fit of laughter.

Sue only smirked but you could tell she was doing her best to hold back.

After the laughter died down Rachel wiped at her happy tears and cleared her throat.

"Alright, daddy, I'll get started and give you a call when every one is set for training tomorrow. I love you, have a good night and send dad my love." Rachel said sweetly.

Hiram chuckled with a warm smile aimed at his daughter.

"I love you, too. Sweetheart, I'll let your father know. Sue do I need to say it?" He said with an adoring smile sent her way.

Sue just shook her head in defiance.

"Have a good night, Hiram." Sue said and the screen disconnected.

The two women looked at each other.

"Ok, Let's line up our troops." Rachel said all traces of humor gone as she stood at full height of intimidation.

She and Sue took the elevator to the main floor and Rachel walked over to the intercom against the far wall.

Pushing the button she spoke into it calmly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please." Rachel voice came over the intercom of every room in the facility including the bathrooms.

Their was no where, Where she wouldn't be heard.

"I will call a list of names. If your name is called. I need you to come straight to the main floor at the front entrance immediately. If you have children or siblings. You are advised to turn them over to a close relative you trust or close friend you trust. If you have neither you are to escort them with down to me than I will have them escorted to the nursery until further notice. They will be taken care of from there. This is not a drill. I need you all down her immediately. The following names are:"

"Samuel Evans."

"Arthur Abrams."

"Marley Rose."

"Jacob Puckerman."

"Kitty Wilde."

"Santana Lopez."

"Tina Cohen Chang."

"Michael Chang."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Ryder Lynn."

"Matthew Rutherford."

"Britney Pierce."

"Please be at the main entrance. I will be waiting." Rachel finished.

Sue and Rachel only had to wait 23 minutes for every one to join them.

They walked each individual to the elevator.

Once they reached the floor their designated floor.

Everyone was instructed to file out in a straight line.

But they hadn't notice from the back of the line Ryder was shot in the back with Sue catching him to silence the fall.

As Rachel walked ahead of every one else explaining that they were chosen as recruits.

Which all of them were shocked and listened intently until they weren't listening anymore.

Santana Being the last to go down.

Once every was checked over.

Both women went to retrieve stretchers.

One by one they were all fastened to the bed and kept there.

One at time they were set to the VR seat and one by one woke to the same disbelief and psychotic breaks that Quinn herself had succumb to when she first woke.

They woke to find Rachel Berry standing in front of them with understanding eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: TIME IS RUNNING OUT...**

The blonde dodged with ease from the punches flying.

She grappled the arms trying to grab her or injure her in any way to stop her survival.

She steadied her breathing and planted her stance as the body attacked her in an unforgiving manner.

Though she stopped the punch, she didn't anticipate the swift swipe of her legs. Causing them to give out from under her.

She landed on her back hard with a thud. She growled frustration and breathe deep in annoyance.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Your doing great." Rachel said as she took a seat next to Quinn who began sitting up.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel like I am." Quinn gritted out through her teeth.

Quinn has been seeing Sue for therapy for the last two weeks and though it only took her 4 days to finally start believing she wasn't losing her mind.

It was still hard for her to deal with everything she felt and witnessed in the VR. She had moved into her mother's apartment with Charlie and Judy.

She kept having nightmares and constantly coming in the middle of the night to check on everyone she loved.

They moved Beth's crib in and Quinn took the couch. It was uncomfortable but she slept better.

The nightmares still happened but they were dwindling. Rachel started her physical training on the 5 day since she woke and it helped the blonde immensly, to deal with the anger she felt though the VR wasn't real.

It was mostly because now the blonde realized it was an actually possibility. That it was not so simple to go out with Rachel as she had first thought when she ask the brunette if she could tag along.

No, because she was not as prepared as she thought but now she was all the more determined to be the best she could be to protect her family.

"I know it doesn't seem like it to you but I've watched you from the first day of training to now and you are doing amazing." Rachel said but the blonde looked skeptical.

"I mean it, you pick things up very quickly and you have unbelievable precision with swords and knives, not to mention stealth."

"I've never seen any one learn as quickly. Frankly, I'm impressed. Do we still need to practice? Yes, Always but Quinn, your hand to hand combat is agile and smooth. All you have to do is break through that barrier that's holding you back. I actually feel like your holding back _because _it's me and not a walker." Rachel said.

"Maybe your right. I just.. I just want to be ready when you decide I'm go enough to go out with you." Quinn finished just as Santana shouted a 'FUCK!' At the other end of the training room.

The fiery Latina dropped to her knees in frustration.

Santana had one of the most difficult transitions. After not only watching all the family she had left change to zombies, she watched her mother come from no where completely zombified, attacking and kill Britney.

Than her mother attacked her. She did exactly as Quinn did and killed all her family members and all of the New Directions.

Quinn hurt to kill, Santana had apologized as she decapitated her former cheerio's captain than took down Rachel.

Those battles were hard but the real war within herself came when Britney had turned. At first Santana had dodged the blonde zombie's attempt to catch her.

She tried to get Britney to realize it was her but the blonde only responded with growls and the snap of her teeth.

Than she ran from the blonde because she didn't have it in her to kill the love of her life even in zombie form but the blonde zombie was too fast and caught up to her, tackling Santana to the ground.

They scrappled as Santana screamed her plea for Britney to stop. Than finally with a heavy heart Santana defeatedly resigned to her decision.

The blonde was snapping at her face with only Santana's shot gun holding Britney's mouth from reaching her.

Santana used all her strength to shove the blonde up and off of her. Whipping the shot gun forward and blow the blondes stomach out, though the blonde only stumbled.

Santana only had one bullet left in that shot but she had wasted it on bad aim. She pulled out her hand gun and shot Britney in the head with shaking hands and labored breath, tears streaked down her face as the body fell to the ground unmoving.

Santana stared for all of two seconds before she started shaking her head back and forth frantically as she whispered 'No' than ran over to the blonde kneeling next to the body.

Pulling the dead weight into her arms repeatedly crying 'No,No,No,No come on Brit, wake up! No! I'm sorry no! I love you! Please, don't leave me! I'm so sorry!' The Raven haired girl kept rocking Britney in her arms and sobbing uncontrollably.

Quinn had been sat watching the screening with the others because that was part of the therapy. It helped you realize things alot faster.

She cried as it all played out. She cried for all the screenings that she sat in and realized what and why things were being done the way that they were.

Each recruit sat through the other recruits viewings when it was their 3rd therapy day. They had all cried as they watched other members go through the same that they had.

Santana was now glued to Britney's side as was Britney to hers. Britney and Kelly were moved into an apartment with Santana because the two kept sneaking off to each other.

Santana had come out to her father with no remorse for the way she felt for Britney. Her grandmother and father smiled and said they already knew but the only reason they hadn't said anything is because Maribelle, Santana's mother said it was best to let Santana come to them when she was ready. Because her daughter would lash out in fear.

Santana had cried uncontrollably feeling relief and welcoming of her family. She also cried because her mother knew her so well.

Santana stood taller now, more mature and so had the rest of the recruits.

Every one of them had been changed significantly from being faced with the truth the VR had played out in front of them and for that Rachel was grateful.

Rachel sighed and looked at Quinn. "I'll be right back." Quinn nodded. The brunette helped the blonde up before walking over to Santana.

"Hey, San, Are you alright?" Rachel asked quietly as she stood next to the heavy breathing Latina.

Santana wiped her eyes aggressively as she stood up. Doing her best to gather her wits about her.

"I'll be fine. I'm just frustrated with this stupid throwing knife. It won't stick the mark."

Rachel knew that wasn't the only problem. Santana had deep bags under her eyes from lack of sleep but Rachel knew not to mention it.

Not out of fear but out of understanding. When she was transitioning, she had barely slept and it caused her focus to be off and she couldn't make her marks either.

She was frustrated and tired. She couldn't eat because her mind had been conjuring up the smell of the rotted corpses from the VR.

She had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. She understood so instead of asking about sleep she took another route.

"Here, Let's widen your stance a little and adjust your aim a little higher."

Rachel continued to instruct the Latina while a silent Quinn watched from afar.

Quinn didn't know what it was but ever since she woke up from the VR something had changed in the way her emotions reacted toward the short brunette.

Now, Quinn felt like she needed to be close to Rachel.

Any time the bruette was within the blondes vicinity, Quinn immediatedly was at her side with or without conversation.

Whether it bothered Rachel or not the brunette never said anything. She just accepted the silent companionship.

She never asked Quinn if she needed anything or if Quinn could give her some privacy while speaking to Sue.

She just let the blonde be and Quinn was grateful because she somehow felt more at ease and complete when she was by Rachel's side.

The only time she wasn't by Rachel's side was at night when every one was in bed fast asleep or at least the ones that could sleep.

Quinn, however; was up some nights wishing she could at least have Rachel near. Though she got some sleep she wasn't sleeping as she should be.

The most she got was 2 hours of sleep and that's combining all the 15 to 20 minute cat naps that her body succumbed to when her body shut down from exhaustion.

Only to be thrown awake by a nightmare or Beth or just because her dreams filled with a certain brunette with a warm smile on her face calling her name.

Quinn didn't understand what was happening but she didn't dare speak a word to anyone about it. Too ashamed of herself and she still didn't understand why she felt ashamed.

The blonde snapped from her musing when Sue took a sit next to her, silently.

They sat there watching Rachel help Santana. They took in the rest of the recruits.

Mike and Matt where working on their hand to hand to combat. Ryder and Sam were working on gun disassemble and reassemble.

Kitty and Marley where running track obstacles together in silence. Britney was learning archery with one of the robots. Artie and Jake were doing weight lifting.

They all were prepping their bodies and minds learning everything in defense and offense.

Rachel had an entire floor dedicated to training. There were punching bags, speed bags, two boxing rings and a floor mats space for wrestling.

There was a 80 foot deep and a 1500 feet length with another 1500 width swimming pool.

Rachel had informed them that they would be learning deep sea diving without oxygen and meditating under water.

The pool was designed with simulation to look like the depths of an ocean. There were VR sharks and fish with large octopus.

The large pool even had a activated wave creator. Once turned on, the water began to stir up large waves.

It was beyond anything they had ever seen when Rachel gave them the demonstration of how it worked.

If the simulated sharks or anything virtually bit you, that was a strike on your record.

There were different levels you had to start at novice level until you reached the master level.

They also had a round about tank that looked like the inside of a submarine. It had holes all around that looked like little windows.

But once inside, your locked in and water burst through the windows and fills the tank until it can fill no more.

It was up to you to stop it or find your way out. The only way out (Though Rachel hadn't told them this because that was the point of finding your way out.) Was a trap door at the bottom of the floor boards but that door was a wide dark tunnel that led back to the giant simulation pool.

Once you reach the simulation pool you still have to swim all the way back up the 80 feet to the surface without being eaten by the simulation sharks.

You have to make it to the life boat that will be floating there as your escape from the simulation submarine.

You will be time until you can reach the actual time mark that ranks you mastered class.

They had so many things to learn in such little time that everyday was training day and they had a 2 hour window break between each session to spend with their families until 7 pm.

That was bed time for the recruits but they had to be back at 3:30 am for the next training day.

They were not only physically training. They were also being educated on creating computer software and actually building computers from scratch.

They were taught how to read hand maps and computer map coordinates. They were also learning automotives mechanics how to hot wires cars and take apart and put together engines anything that could help them survives on their own should they some how get separated from the group.

They were learning biochemistry and all that Rachel's father's had on the virus it's self. From the beginning of it's creation to now.

Rachel had Dr. Lopez Santana's teaching them about medical attention beyond a bandaged head.

Learning how to remove bullets and stitching up even the largest most blooded gashes.

They were taught how to pop there own bones back into place as well as tend to broken bones of others.

They had to know how shoot from 300 hundred yards at moving objects and learning to breath silently as they scaled buildings by free hand with rope support quietly.

They learned to pick thick locks and secured safes. They were being trained to be all that Rachel was though they had no idea who or how Rachel Berry came to be.

They were training as S.A.S's were trained and that made Rachel feel ten times safer about their journey.

"How you feeling, Q?" Sue ask casually, keeping her eyes on the other occupants in the room. Quinn was quiet for a moment.

"I'm doing the best that I can at this point, I suppose."

"We'll be trying a new building excercise tomorrow and I just wanted to give you a heads up. It's going to take all day so be sure to ask your sister to keep Beth for the day." Sue finished after Quinn nodded to her request the older woman walked off leaving the blonde to her thoughts.

Quinn's panic rose in her when she noticed Rachel was gone. She felt her heart begin to pound until her name was called.

"FABRAY!" Quinn whirled around at the sight of the brunette, her panic disipated instantly. She took a calming breath before jogging over to Rachel.

"General." Quinn said as she stood at attention in front of the brunette eyes forward.

Rachel took in her stance and was proud to see it was firm and straight. The blonde was perfect as usual.

"At ease, soldier." Rachel commanded and Quinn relaxed making eye contact with her general.

"Follow me." Rachel instructed and Quinn obeyed.

They were headed straight for Rachel's office. Upon entering Rachel had Brice call her father's.

As soon as the line connected Quinn stood at attention again.

"Sir's." Rachel said standing at attention saluting them as a show of respect and lead by example to her recruit. Her fathers understood and saluted her back.

"General." They replied. "At ease."

Rachel and Quinn relaxed though Quinn hadn't relaxed as Rachel had.

She was still standing tall with her hands behind her back. Rachel's father's didn't say it but they were beyond impressed with the blonde thus far.

They had been live streaming all the trainings and Quinn was definitely right hand material.

Rachel had made the choice two days ago but hadn't told the blonde, yet. Both men turned their eyes to the blonde.

"Fabray, thank you for coming on short notice." Leroy spoke.

"Yes, Sir." Quinn replied with a nod.

Confused as to why they were speaking to her because she's never spoken to them prior to this moment.

This was the first time she was actually seeing them.

"This meeting is to stay between us until General Berry makes her announcement." Hiram spoke up next and Quinn nodded her understanding.

"General you may take it from here." Leroy said.

Rachel turned to Quinn, the blonde was in her training gear. Which consisted of white trainers, navy blue shorts and T-shirt with the S.A.S logo and letter over her left breast.

Her hair was in a tight bun with light wisp of hair that had come loose while training with Rachel prior to the meeting.

"Fabray, After careful consideration. I have discussed with my superiors." Rachel gestured to her fathers.

"As well as Admiral Sylvester. With their approval I have chosen you as my Lieutenant general." The blondes eyes widened in surprise.

"You will be my second in command. I will hold you accountable for our teams upon our departure that I relinquish to you. It is your duty to keep them in line should I not be available. You will also make decisions on my behalf when you are in command. You are being promoted as of this moment should you accept."

Rachel watched on trying not to laugh at the gob-smacked look on the blondes face.

"General Berry, though I appreciate the offer. I haven't even been on a mission, yet. How can you be sure I could even do justice in taking over such a role and possibly put everyone in danger." Quinn spoke with respect.

Rachel's father's nodded in silent approval. Just as Rachel predicted Quinn thought of the people not the authority the position held.

"We will be remeding that sooner than you think. Tonight is your first mission. We will be gathering survivors and it will only be you and I." Quinn nodded her agreement.

"So, is that a yes to the promotion?" Rachel ask. Quinn took a deep breath.

"If you feel I'm ready, I will trust your judgement. I'm sure tonight will speak for it's self. I will doing my best not to let any of you down. I accept your offer." Quinn spoke seriously.

They went into what little ceremony they could. Quinn received her military combat utility uniforms.

"These uniforms are to be worn on base, whether that's here or when we reach my fathers and final destination. The only time you won't be wearing this is when we're going on mission trips. Because you will be wearing my second suit. We can't have you bitten, the suit will protect you better than a uniform will but the uniform is to differentiate civilians from my recruits. It also helps new survivors feel safe in knowing they have military trained officers watching over them." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled. "Thank you, for the honor." Quinn said sincerely.

Rachel and Quinn made eye contact and held for a moment forgetting where they were.

Rachel's father's disconnected the call giving the two young women privacy knowing what they knew was going to eventually happen but kept there comments to themselves.

Quinn felt that pull again and it only magnified with the brunettes proximity. Rachel cleared her throat and diverted her gaze as she walked over to her desk not sure what the hell just happened.

"No thanks is necessary, Quinn. You proved how capable you are in the VR and let it shine again through your training. I have no doubt that you will be amazing. You can shower and change in my bathroom, at my apartment. When your done come back to my office. From there we will go downstairs. We must map out and plan our route for our mission. When we finish than we'll grab dinner. Obviously, during dinner you can spend that time with your family. At 11 pm we'll be heading out." Quinn nodded and went to Rachel's apartment after the brunette told Brice to allow the access.

It was 15 minutes later and Quinn walked in looking every bit military strong with a set jaw and focused eyes.

Rachel didn't know why her belly flipped at seeing her new second in command but she brushed it aside and decided it was most likely hunger because she only had a power bar and apple at lunch.

Rachel walked over to her office door and opened it. She walked the blonde to the elevator and they rode it to the lower level of Rachel's wing.

When the elevator doors opened. Quinn's mouth dropped open in wonder.

There was a huge 100 inch screen surrounded by eighty 70 inch screens.

There was a step up area that had a round about area of top of the line untraceable desk top computers.

A dozen or so robots were walking about with tablets and a few robots sat at the computers.

The screens were viewing different parts of the U.S, in the center of it all was a man dressed in the combat outfit Rachel had given her only in a navy blue.

He had short curly hair. She couldn't see his face because he had his back to them.

"Welcome to the communications center. They do all the technical and computer work from their stations. They help find the nearest shelter for troops using satelite, it's like getting the birds eye view as you can see. They also do a lot of other things. Like informational and technical support etc." Rachel said as she motioned for the blonde to follow.

"I'm hoping to get Artie down here by tomorrow along with some one else but I'm not sure who, yet but Artie is definitely coming." Quinn smiled.

They walked further in and Rachel called out to the uniformed man.

"Anderson!" The man whipped around and Quinn felt her stomach knot at his obvious beauty.

The man was handsome and strong. He stepped forward and saluted the brunette.

"At ease." Rachel commanded and he relaxed.

"Lieutenant Fabray, I'd like you to meet the Lieutenant Anderson of our Aerial branch. Lieutenant Anderson, This is Lieutenant Fabray of our Marine Branch." Quinn and Lieutenant Anderson shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations on the promotion. I've heard a lot about you." He said with a charming subdued smile.

Quinn couldn't help but wonder if it were possible to feel jealous of a mans beauty considering he was of the opposite sex.

"Pleasures all mine. Thank you." Quinn replied in stone no trace of a smile.

"You weren't kidding, General. She is firm, I'm impressed." Lt. Anderson said.

Rachel smirked with an 'I told you so.' Look that Quinn didn't notice because her eyes were firmly planted on Lt. Anderson.

She couldn't shake the feeling he invoked in her. The blonde couldn't identify it because she's never felt it before.

"Now that the introductions are over. We need to map out our route and plan of action. Sam informed me that his father is former military and he had built a bunker under their house and he has collected as many survivors as he could. Last I heard they had food that would last about 3 weeks and since it has been two weeks I'm going to assume their beyond low." Rachel spoke as Quinn and LT. Anderson followed suit.

They walked over to a large round steel looking table and Rachel put her thumb on the small square screen activating it.

"Quinn, this is a HMM. It stands for Holographic Manipulation Map. The Nanites are programmed to take the form of any view in the world of every landscape. I'll demonstrate. Show me the Statue of Liberty." Rachel requested and the nanites formed an up close replica of the Statue of Liberty with half of the ocean view with New York in the background.

"Wow.." Quinn whispered.

"You can turn the angle anyway you want and zoom in at any distance." Rachel said as she moved her hands about to manipulate the picture in every direction zooming in and out.

The entire thing was HD clear that it almost looked like a mini model but if you touched it, your hand went straight through.

"Show me Lima Ohio." Rachel commanded. The Statue of Liberty vanished and Lima took it's place.

"I've already covered these areas." Rachel said as she tapped her hand over the hologram without actually touching it causing the areas to light up green.

"All the areas you see as red, are the areas covered in walkers and that I searched for survivors in but found none."

Quinn had to admit, that was a lot of ground covered by just one person. No wonder it took forever for Rachel to come back.

"Sam's house is here." Rachel said tapping the house turning it yellow.

"When it lights up yellow that means we have to be cautious because that area hasn't been updated into the system as searched or cleared." Quinn nodded. She noticed a trail of yellow in a pattern like design.

"Why is there a pattern leading up to Sam's house." Quinn ask and Rachel smirked with Lt. Anderson nodding his approval.

"Good eye, Lieutenant." Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"That is our route of houses we have to search that would lead us to Sam's house." Quinn nodded.

They mapped everything out and then Rachel had the HMM pull up the projection of her purple suit.

The brunette went over the weapons and functions and it took everything in Quinn not to freak out because other than where they were and Lt. Anderson standing there with them.

The explanation of the suit was is exactly how the brunette explained it in the VR.

Quinn was all to familiar with the suit in her mind. So she took comfort in that.

They finally settled everything 2 hours later. Rachel had told Quinn to go spend time with her family and get some dinner.

The blonde nodded and walked off as Rachel left to her office.

Having Brice send Cornelius up with her dinner, so she could have some peace and quiet as she looked over her ranking charts and position posts.

Quinn walked down the corridoors feeling conflicted. Every one that she past gawked at her in surprise.

The label Fabray stood proud over her right breast with S.A.S label over her left arm.

The staring made her feel self conscious because other than Rachel, she was the only other person walking around in uniform. When she enter the dining hall it was no better.

She heard more than saw the moment her family spotted her by their gasp of surprise and 'WOAH' from Charlie and the 'What the..' from Jade to an 'Oh my goodness, look at you!' from her mother.

Jade's husband gave a quiet 'I didn't know your sister was in the military.' But nonetheless they all stood rushing over to hug her proudly. Jade and her husband were still confused.

"Damn, Q." Santana said as she walked up from behind Quinn followed by Britney.

"Quinn, you look awesome!" Britney followed up.

A low whistle was heard. "Damn Quinn, where the hell did you get that?" Puck spoke up from her left.

Slowly all the members of New Directions came up to her asking a billion questions.

The dining hall came alive with low chatter of curiosity. Quinn began to feel even more uncomfortable and anxious.

The cackle of the over head speaker came to life, shutting down the chatter as every one listened with bated breath for what they weren't sure they would hear.

"May I have your attention, please." Rachel came over loud and crisp.

"I would like to make an announcement. Earlier this evening, I have appointed Lucy Quinn Fabray as my new Marine Lieutenant general, my second in command. We should be proud of her. Welcome her to our special armed forces team." Rachel said.

The entire dining hall broke out into a round of applause as the New Directions eyes popped out of their heads but soon they clapped and whooped being obnoxiously loud.

Puck whistling loudly as he clapped her on the back proudly and Santana pointing at Quinn while standing on top of one of the single chairs shouting. 'That's right! That's my best friend! Lieutenant general, Bitches!'

Britney pulled the blonde into a tight embrace as all the New Direction members took their turns.

Jade hugged her with warm, excited congratulations. Charlie squealed in delight as she ran up to Quinn engulfing her in a hug by the waist.

Judy walked up to her with tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter tightly whispering 'I'm so proud of you.' Than handed Quinn, Beth as the blonde felt assurance that she could now protect her family. Tears sprang to her eyes as she ever so gently, hugged her baby girl to her chest.

Quinn knew her mother knew first hand what she had went through in the VR and during therapy.

The woman was by her side through it all. Especially, with her nightmares.

It may have only been VR but what you felt while trapped in it for as long as she had, it would do something to you.

Quinn couldn't explain why she felt tears of accomplishment in that moment because she hadn't actually done anything but she did feel blessed to be able to experience this unexpected celebration with her family and dearest friends.

Rachel watched from the monitors with watery eyes.

Quinn's VR streaming had hit Rachel harder than any of the others.

She for some unexplainable reason felt immense grief during the streaming.

Something tugged at her heart strings in ways only two other people did and _that _confused the hell out of her.

Rachel shut off the camera and sat back at her desk, continuing her work. Doing her best not to think about a certain blonde right now, who was unknowingly responsible for the smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12: A SHOEBOX OF HOPE...**

Rachel and Quinn had left base 5 hours ago. They had been checking houses and ran into barely any zombies which was odd.

They decided on taking the 25 seat van because the tank would be too slow and loud.

They needed to stay hidden. The only thing they found in the empty houses they searched that was right, Were the bags of belongings.

They were confirmed by Sam prior to their arrival, that he informed his father to do as Sue instructed and his dad had instructed the other families to do the same.

They left all their packed belonging by the front door. Since the houses weren't surrounded by walkers, Rachel called in aerial support.

The brunette and blonde took the time to log the belongings to the rook of each house.

Blaine had come flown over in a chopper and gone in quick succession with Cornelius and Barnaby.

He Sent down strong robes to support the bags weight, pulling it up back to the chopper.

It took time but it would free up space in the van.

Giving them enough room should they have a lot more people than they expect to.

Rachel and Quinn were set out to the last house before heading to Sam's. It was the jones family home.

They looked around and began exiting the vehicle. The streets were bare once again.

Something wasn't right and Rachel could feel it.

Quinn felt the back of her neck hairs stand on end, at the eerie silence.

They entered the house through the back entrance as always. The house was quiet for only few a seconds.

As they walked through the kitchen they heard foot steps and Rachel signaled for Quinn to hide and stay low.

Quinn hid behind the far end of the island while Rachel slid behind a side wall but both women were in view of each other.

The footsteps were getting closer. Both women were in their respective suit with their helmets on.

Quinn could see from the reflection of the refrigerator as a lone figure stepped through the threshold sniffing the air.

In her helmet, Rachel heard Quinn gasp through her walkie.

The brunette waited a full 3 minutes, when it seemed no other walkers were coming in Rachel spoke.

"Who is it?" She asked with a heavy heart.

"Rach, do you trust me?" Quinn ask.

"Yes." Rachel replied with certainty.

Quinn watched as the lone figure turned away. Beginning to walk back the way it came.

The blonde stood and removed her mask.

"Joy..." Quinn called out with tears in her eyes.

The dark brown eyes whipped around attaching to green.

A growl left a pouty mouth as the walker charged at the blonde with full force.

Quinn held out her arms welcoming her attacker. The body collided into her but the blonde didn't stumble.

She lifted the body and held it at arms length with tears cascading her cheeks.

Rachel removed her helmet in sadness. Quinn remembers the day that little Joy Jones was brought home from the hospital.

The entire glee club came with stuffed bears and balloons.

Everyone cooed over her and smiled with happiness. That was 2 and 1/2 years ago.

Quinn used to babysit all the time and Joy was always her favorite cuddle buddy.

The blondes smiled at Joy and began to whisper to her.

"Hey, princess... I missed you, while I was away.. I know we haven't seen each other in months and I'm really sorry.." Quinn sniffled.

Rachel had tears streaming down her face and felt guilty for not saving Joy in time.

The child growled and kicked, snapping at the blonde. All the while Quinn continued to whisper her goodbye.

"I want you to know that I'm so sorry for not getting here in time and that I love you so-_so_ much. In my eyes you were always a little sister to me. I want you to remember that when you go to heaven and that you were fiercely loved by all of u-us, Ok? I love you cuddle buddy.." Quinn whispered and Rachel stepped forward.

"Joy?"

As if the little girl could understand but couldn't control herself she whipped her head in Rachel's direction.

Though it was only due to the noise coming from the brunette that made her focus in that direction, she began growling and snapping at Rachel as well.

The brunette took hold of her from Quinn as the blonde did her best to keep the sob from crawling up her throat. Rachel began to speak.

"I want to apologize to you, for not getting here sooner, as well. I really,_ really_ wanted to get to you in time. I-I'm so sorry." Rachel shook her head and shut her eyes tight as Quinn stepped next to her and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder in silent support.

"I'm going to remember you forever. I'll remember all the times I came over and spent time teaching you to sing and you sounded beautiful and perfect as always, I was so jealous." Rachel chuckled as she sniffled.

"I want you to remember while your in heaven that just like you were Quinn's favorite cuddle buddie. You were always and will always be my beautiful songbird." Quinn sobbed and both women began to cry doing their best to keep it together.

"We love you, baby girl.." Rachel said and Quinn nodded because she couldn't speak anymore with how choked up she was.

The brunette began to walk over to the island to lay the little girl down to end her undead life but Quinn stopped her.

Rachel looked at the blonde and it seemed Quinn had pulled herself together with a tight jaw and glassy eyes. Her voice came out croaked and deep.

"No.. Let me.. Please.." It was said roughly but soft and Rachel saw it in her eyes that the blonde took it personal.

The brunette nodded, Quinn gestured with her head and Rachel followed with blonde leading the way as she cautiously checked ahead of the brunette for any other walkers. There were none.

In fact, there was no blood anywhere and Joy had no visible marks on her.

It wasn't until they reached her room and laid her on the bed that her thrashing caused her dress to rise up that they saw the infected mouth sized hole on her thigh.

Rachel held her down and Quinn turned her head with one hand and pulled out a hand gun with a silencer.

She put it to the side of Joy's head and with a soft whispered "Goodnight, baby girl. We love you.." She pulled the trigger.

The body went limp and both women began to cry. Feeling the loss immensely.

That was the first time Rachel had seen a child become a zombie and the fact that it was Mercedes little sister had both women in tears.

Quinn couldn't believe she just killed Joy in real life. It wasn't VR anymore.

That made the blondes resolve crumble and harden at the same time, when she thought about how foolish she had been asking Rachel to come along when she wasn't prepared back then.

She was thankful Rachel made her go through the VR because her heart and mind were a little more prepared to handle it.

Rachel stood up but didn't get far because Quinn pulled her into a hug and they held eachother for 3 minutes.

That's all they allowed themselves for having to do what they just did together, linked them unknowingly.

Rachel was beyond pissed. The brunette immediately felt like it was her fault for not getting there in time.

She didn't voice it but felt it hit her conscious hard. They let go of each other silently.

Rachel turned toward the bed. She and Quinn already had the same thought.

They adjusted the toddler in her bed. The scene before them looked so familiar from the days they babysat the child on separate occasions.

Joy looked peaceful like she was asleep. They each kissed her forward and said their good bye's and I love you's for the last time.

The next 12 minutes were driven in silence as anger coursed through their veins.

Their hearts were heavy and Rachel was more than sure they would both be dreaming of the girls zombified face for months to come.

They were coming down Tillman street toward the main square, when in the distance they saw two figures running and looked as if they were carrying something in their arms.

But the figures were a good distance away. The figures ran across the street disappearing down the block as fast as they could go.

Not a minute later, were horde's of zombies hot on their tails like dogs of hell. Rachel and Quinn's eyes widened at the amount.

"Quinn step on it and make a right down this street. We'll get ahead of them hopefully in time."

Quinn nodded and pressed down on the gas leaving trail marks and smoke behind.

The van zoomed down the alleyway. They saw the two figures run past.

Then followed the first flow of zombies, Quinn drove into the beginning of the wave killing as many as she could before whipping the vehicle in the direction of the figures.

The momentum helped in tossing the only 3 walkers attached to the van into the side of a brick building. Their bodies splattered disgustingly.

Quinn drove up at high speed passing the two figures by 8 feet.

Rachel slid the side door open and that's when the blonde and brunette heard the loud wails of a baby, attracting zombies within the closest vicinity.

"Fabray, slow down and get me as close as possible." Rachel said into her walkie.

Just as she turned to face the running figures again, her eyes caught sight of a window curtain shutting back close on the second floor of a building.

Whoever was up there were in the upper level of the only comic book store in Lima.

Rachel turned back to the running figures and was surprised by she and Quinn's find.

It was none other than Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe.

Dave had the baby in his arms like a footballs and was running as if he was in the middle of a football game.

Sebastian had a child in his arms that looked no more than 3 or 4 years old, with his arms wrapped around the taller boys neck and waist with his head buried in Sebastian's neck crying.

You could tell they were getting tired, they were dripping in sweat. Sebastian was lagging behind as Rachel assumed it must be the extra weight. The zombies were gaining ground and quickly.

"Brice, activate auto pilot."

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

"Fabray, come help me."

Rachel gripped the handle on the inside of the van and hung her body out the side than activated her outer speaker.

"We're military special forces, give me the baby."

Dave picked up as much pace as he could, Reaching the baby outward toward the brunette not knowing it was Rachel because both women were still wearing their helmets.

Rachel waited until she was sure she had a good grip on the baby before pulling it in and handing it to Quinn. The blonde ran over to the back of the van and activated the incubator.

Rachel leaned back out the side of the van, seeing the zombies getting closer. It was only a matter of minutes before the boys would become their dinner.

"The boy next!." Rachel shouted through the speaker.

Sebastian kissed the crying boy on the cheek and ran closer toward Dave. He hesitated only a second before he tossed the boy to the footballer.

Dave stumbled a little but regained his footing and Rachel was impressed. Quinn was back at her side and saw the save.

Dave got close and held the boy at arms length just like the baby and Rachel wrapped one arm around the boys waist than passed him to Quinn.

Dave and Sebastian were slowing down but kept trying to run. Rachel held her arm out for Dave, him being the closest.

"Come on! I got you!" Rachel shouted.

Dave reached his arm out and the brunette hung herself further out. They latched onto each other by their forearm.

Rachel pulled him up with all her might and Dave jumped in as he tumbled onto the floor out of breath but immediately scrambled to his feet as Rachel reached for Sebastian.

The tall young man was beyond exhausted and was not on any sports team. He didn't have the endurance that Dave did.

The only thing he could count his lucky stars on were his long legs.

"Come on! Just a little further!" Rachel shouted. Quinn and Dave shouting at him to hurry and that he could do it.

There were tears in Sebastian's eyes as he shook his head in fear. He took a glance behind him and wished he hadn't. The zombies were no more than 6 feet behind him.

"Fuck!" He shouted feeling his body giving up after running with his little brother in his arms for over half an hour. Rachel leaned further out as far as she could go.

"Look at me!" She shouted and he looked at her in devastation.

"We're right here! Now, reach! Come on, jump!." He grit his teeth, ran forward and leaped.

Rachel caught him by one arm but the lower part of his body hit the pavement.

A zombie managed to grab his pant leg, dragging it along as well.

Quinn and Dave grabbed his other arm as the van dragged him across the ground.

Sabastian screamed in agony as his pant leg ripped to shreds across the asphalt, Scraping his flesh.

The zombie slipped from the boys leg by the saving grace of his expensive designer slip on men's shoes.

They pulled a crying Sebastian into the van and they could see the boys thigh and calf were skinned off by the asphalt but they weren't sure if the zombie had done any damage.

"Open a bed, Fabray." Rachel said to Quinn through their inner walkies.

Quinn ran to the back and did as she was told. Rachel turned to a crying Dave and activated her outer speaker again.

"Help me put him in the bed. It will put him to sleep for now and he won't feel the pain. We don't know if that thing scratched him. So, until we know his not infected. It will be safer for everyone until we get to base were it's safe." Dave nodded and helped Rachel lift him.

Dave was amazed as the panel slid open and the same bed that Rachel had put Burt in when she rescued the New Directions pulled out. Rachel with the aide of Dave laid Sebastian in it gently.

After securing Sebastian, she turned to the little boy who was also crying. She picked him up and activated a incubation and laid him in it.

Dave watched as the boy was put to sleep like the other two. The only one awake was Dave.

"Have a seat." She told him and he sat in the chair near the panel wall.

The seat belt immediately adjusted to his height and weight, strapping him in.

"Don't worry, if you feel turbulence. All of you will be safe but we were already on a search and rescue for survivors hold up in a bunker and we have to get them. So, sit tight, you'll be in the safety of the base in a few hours." Rachel assured him and he nodded timidly.

Quinn and Rachel had never seen Dave Karofsky in such a defeated state. The boy looked like a mere shell of himself.

Rachel turned off her outer speaker. She and Quinn walked back to the front and Quinn took over driving again.

"Fabray, we have to turn back. When we were driving up the street, I noticed on the upper level of the comic book store. There was a light on and the curtain was drawn back just a little, watching us. Whoever is up there noticed me watching them and closed the blind back. We have to check for survivors and we have to do it quietly. There are 4 buildings attached to the comic book store. So, we go to the farthest one and find a back entrance. We have to be careful now." Quinn nodded.

"Those must be the zombies from the neighborhoods we found empty. God knows how long they had been running." Quinn said with a sad shake of her head.

They drove through the opposite end of the street they had picked the boys up from.

Rachel directed Quinn to the back entrance of the last building which was shielded by shadow.

They activated the night vision causing the windshield to show them what they couldn't see. There was nothing.

The blonde pulled up as close as she could to the door and Rachel exited and began working on the door.

"Remember, It will take me longer because I have to secure all 4 buildings. Stay put even if you see survivors, the ones in this van need you. Alert me, if you do and I'll do my best to rescue them." Rachel said as she drilled the back door open.

"Roger that." Quinn replied.

It had taken Rachel a 1 hour and 48 minutes to get through two of the buildings.

She just had to secure the one she was in than the comic book store.

The brunette was on the second floor securing it but after noticing every vending machine she had passed had been broken into.

She had a suspicion that someone or some people were still inside. She quietly made her way down the hall and saw an office light on at the other end of the long hallway.

Upon reaching the door she heard light snoring. Cautiously she pushed the door open.

On the floor huddled in a corner was a man who had to be in his mid forties. The brunette surveyed the room and saw he was the only one.

She had already secured every other office, closet and restrooms on the floor.

He was the only soul she came across. She didn't want to scare him so she tapped his thigh with her foot and the man jerked awake and shouted reaching for his bat.

Rachel knew that if she was a zombie, this guy would have been dead already just by his fumbling to get to his feet.

The brunette held up her hands in surrender and activated her outer speaker. "Sir, please calm down. I'm military special forces and I'm here to rescue you." The man's eyes searched the room frantically in paranioa.

"Ho-How do I know your telling the truth!" He shouted at her ready to swing. The brunette calmly replied.

"I am going to remove my helmet now but I need you to stay calm. I'm not going to hurt you." Rachel retracted her helmet and the mans eyes widened in surprise.

"Your just a girl." He said looking a hell of a lot calmer.

"I'm going to let that comment slide and not take it as an insult. We'll chuck it up to your temporary insanity." Rachel said and noticed the man relaxed more at the sound of the soft lilt to her voice.

"Now, is there anyone else here?" Rachel ask. The man shook his head no.

"Are you sure because once we leave. I'm not coming back." Rachel said seriously.

"No, I promise. I was here late working on an account. I was in the running against two other people for a possible promotion. The security guard, Lee, usually only stays until 7. He came to tell he was living and told me to have a good night. I was still at my desk when I heard shouting and when I looked out the window, Lee was being attacked by two other people. I tried calling the police but the dispatcher said that I was to stay inside and lock the doors. I hung up and ran downstairs to try to help but when I got close enough to the doors I saw a man being attacked and slammed into the office doors from the outside. Lee had already locked them so they couldn't push their way in. He was eaten alive right in front of me. Whatever those things were started coming out of no where and before I knew what what happening the entire block was full of them. I've been here ever since, it's been 2 and 1/2 weeks and the only thing I had to eat were from the vending machines. I ate the last pack of chips 4 days ago." The man finished and Rachel looked at him sadly.

"Well, your hard work for that promotion, definitely saved your life. Do you have any belongings up here you'd want to take with you?" Rachel ask and the man walked over to his desk and grabbed the only photos he had there. He grabbed his suit jacket and put it on.

"I just have to sweep the lobby than we'll be living through the roof." He looked confused.

"We can't leave through the front entrance. Two buildings over is my rescue van we already have 4 survivors your the 5th" He nodded in understanding.

The brunette had him wait in his office and instructed him to lock the door.

She swept the lower level and saw the blood stains on the door from who she assumed the man had saw get killed.

After she was sure the building was secure. She went back up to the second floor to collect him.

She knocked on the door and called out for him. He rushed to open it in a hurry.

"I'll be honest, I thought you left me." He said with an insecure smile which looked odd on him.

The man was easily 6'3. He had a solid strong build with solid pecks and bulging biceps.

His graying brown locks and sea blue eyes with a squared tight jaw covered in a scruffy beard from days of no shaving.

To his charming smile with pearly white teeth were complete opposite to his show of fear.

Rachel supposes in another life, he had been strong but was slowly cracking under the weight of this reality. Rachel held out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm General Berry and you are?" Rachel ask.

"Henry Coleman." He replied.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rachel said sweetly.

"Alright Henry, let's get you to safety. I have one more building to secure after this, than we're on to our next destination." The brunette finished.

It took the two 14 minutes to get to the back door of the building the van was parked outside of. Rachel spoke into the walkie.

"Fabray. I'm at the exit door with a survivor, how are we looking?" Rachel ask.

"All clear." Quinn confirmed.

Rachel opened the door slowly and cautiously poked her head out just in case.

She signaled the blonde through the side window and Quinn opened the side door.

Rachel signaled Henry to go and he ran to the van hopping in, the door shutting behind him immediately. Rachel went back into the building.

"Fabray, he's a survivor from the bank. All 3 buildings are secure. I'm on my way to the comic book store." Rachel informed the blonde.

"Roger that." The blonde replied.

Rachel reached the comic book store in 18 minutes. The brunette broke into the roof door quietly.

She descended the stairs with caution. As she rounded the corner she was hit hard on the back and stumbled.

She whipped around before her attacker could swing again with her gun raised.

The brunette's eye brows shot to her hairline in surprise.

There standing before her was an intimidatingly fierce looking Lauren Zizzies.

Rachel had to give it to the girl, even with a gun pointed at her the girl held what Rachel now knew was the other half of the chair that Lauren had attacked her with.

"Ma'am Please, lower your weapon. I am not here to hurt you. I'm military special forces. I'm here to rescue you." Racel said seriously, lowering her gun which she should have known was a stupid move.

"FUCK!" Rachel shouted out at the other girl through her outer speaker. As her head whipped to the right, she stumbled slightly.

She heard the shards of the rest of the chair drop to the ground after making impact with her covered head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! I JUST TOLD YOU I WAS HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" Rachel said angrily.

"Yeah, well, that was for scaring the crap out me." Lauren said in her normal casual, bored tone.

Rachel looked at her with a 'What the fuck?!' look though Lauren couldn't see it because the brunette was still wearing her helmet.

Lauren walked her way back to the the little break room that consisted of a microwave and and mini fridge.

"How long have you been here?" Rachel ask.

"I don't know like two weeks. It was my shift and the store doesn't close until 7:30. I was getting ready to close up when all hell broke loose. I've been watching the news and all they had to say was people had to stay inside and lock our doors. Now their saying their's a virus going around making people act like animals but I'm not stupid. It's totally a zombie apocolypse, right?" Lauren ask.

"Yes, it is. Which is why we gotta go now." Rachel said.

"Do you have any personal belongings here?" The brunette ask finally taking in the room. It was clear that Lauren just like Henry had been living off of junk food.

Lauren grabbed her backpack and jacket. The two began leaving and just as they walked toward the stairs Rachel stopped as she heard the sound of a 'meow' Behind her.

A black cat followed Lauren like a dog. Rachel looked at Lauren, she saw a flicker of emotion before it was gone.

Lauren did her best play it off as if she didn't care about the cat but it was clear by the cats attachment that Lauren's action were false.

"It's just my boss's stupid cat." Lauren tried to shoo it away.

"Bring him." Rachel said and Lauren's face gave way to her surprise and relief.

"Really?" She ask in disbelief.

"Really, we need all of our commerades during these times. It would be inhumane of us to leave such a beauty behind." Rachel assured.

Rachel saw a glimpse into the real Lauren Zizzies when the girls eyes watered with tears.

"Thank you. He's been the only one keeping me sane through this whole thing." Lauren said in a moment of vunerability.

"What's his name?" Rachel ask.

"Darth Vador." Lauren replied and though the girl couldn't see it.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the cliche of a black cat from a comic book store having that name.

"Ok, we got to go and don't worry about food. We'll have what you need for him." Lauren nodded putting the cat in her hoody and zipping it up to where only his head could be seen.

It took another 18 minutes to get back to van. When Lauren Zizzies entered the van Rachel cackled in her helmet at Quinn's comical wide saucer like eyes.

Each helmet had a facial camera in the corner of the their own helmets. You could see the other person's face clearly. Rachel added the feature after watching Iron man with Finn once. Boy was she glad she did because she needed the laugh.

The brunette was thankful the other occupants from the van couldn't hear them because the brunette and blonde were having a field day.

From running into so many of their former frienemies. They didn't reveal themselves to the other occupants in case they put up a fight in receiving help.

So the two drove on towards the Evans residents hoping to not have many more detours.

The van pulled up to the street silently. They hadn't seen any zombies on that block yet but they did have to dodge a lot along the way.

They had all look like they were headed in the same direction as the van but they had to be cautious.

It wasn't until they saw the Evans house on the corner of the street, that they realized why the rest of the block was empty.

All the zombies were circling the house with god knows how many already inside.

Rachel was thanking all that was holy for the van being practically silent. A Prius had nothing on it.

They slowed down to a halt a house before the Evans home. They hadn't been compromised yet.

Upon seeing the horde Rachel and Quinn were reminded of the Jones home were little Joys body laid at it's finally resting place.

Both women felt their anger course through them again. Rachel turned to the occupants of the van and spoke through the speaker.

"Now, listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. We will be leaving the vehicle because our actual rescue mission is in that house. We were lucky we spotted all of you when we did as it is. This van is sound proof. So, those things can't hear you but you can hear them. That doesn't mean your allowed to scream or shout and don't try to get out of your seats because the belts are locked into place. We don't know how long it will take us to get the survivors out but you will wait however long you have to but I do promise you though that you will make it to our base safely. We just need you to trust us. Am I clear?" Rachel ask Dave, Henry and Lauren nodded in understanding. Rachel nodded in return and shut off her speaker.

Rachel had Brice activate the base door from her helmet. Lauren, Henry and Daves eyes widened in amazement when a part of the actual floor of the van slid open.

Rachel slipped out first rolling toward the shadowed curb side. Quinn followed suit.

The two checked their surroundings before standing into a crouched level.

Rachel stepped forward with Quinn watching her rear. Rachel decided to use her knuckle arrows not her guns.

Quinn retrieved her swords, tightening her grip in anticipation.

They slowly made their way to the other side of the bush. They waited a moment to be sure they weren't compromised.

"Fabray, I'm going to shoot as many as I can from here to help dwindle the numbers. I need you to watch my back." Rachel spoke through the walkie in her helmet.

"Roger that, general." Quinn replied turning her back to the brunette an activating her night vision being sure to keep extra watch of the shadows.

Rachel blew the head off two walkers making the others look around in curiosity but realizing it was just one of them that fell. Rachel began picking the ones off the front lawn as best she could until Quinn spoke.

"General, we got company." Rachel could see through her rearview camera there were 4 walkers beginning to make their towards the house.

The blonde and brunette could tell they weren't noticed yet so they stood completely still as Rachel spoke.

"Fabray, we don't have anymore time to waste. We're going to have to go all in. Remember their teeth can't pierce the suit but that doesn't mean you allow them to gang up on you because they'll try to rip you apart literally. If there becomes to many and we attract more attention, I will do my best to distract them and you get the survivors we do have to safety. We could figure out another way, understood?" Rachel ask.

"Yes, general." Quinn replied.

"Alright, I have faith in you. On the count of 3 keep your back to mine until we clear the lawn as best we can because we are bound to get seperated." The blonde nodded.

"1,2,3!"

Both women leaped over the bush immediately putting their backs together.

Rachel was using her knuckle arrows to blow off as many heads as possible along with her throwing knives.

Quinn's breathing was controlled but she could feel her heart racing. Everything looked exactly like the VR then the mental images began hitting her full force.

She began to panic that she had left the gate open. She shook her head and mentally chastise herself to focus but the images wouldn't stop.

However; instead of crumpling to pieces emotionally. She became angry as Joy's actual unfortunate death rocked her core having remembered putting a bullet through the toddlers head.

All of a sudden Quinn felt a calm come over her as the groans and moans faded away.

Everything began to slow down, zombies were running in slow motion at her but in reality they were running at top speed.

The blonde and brunette began to move in such synchronicity taking down walker after walker.

Rachel hadn't noticed at first. It wasn't until she turned left to take down a walker that her eyes bulged out of their sockets, as she watched Quinn Fabray slice and dice her way to the front door clearly on a mission and hadn't looked back.

The blonde charged into the house full of zombies and the brunette took down the last 2 walkers out front than ran after the blonde into the house.

What the blonde did next made Rachel's inside warm with excitement and chest swell with pride.

Quinn was struck with a scene from one of her all time favorite movies, Kill Bill.

The blonde flipped into a split and began tumbling her body in a circle clockwise motion around the wide living room floor amputating the zombie's legs.

Rachel took down the few zombies by the door than kicked it shut than ran forward into a front flip landing inside the blondes tumbling circle of zombies.

Only the brunette went counter clockwise standing as she started blowing the heads of the moaning zombies all around the floor.

It took them a total of 27 minutes before the living looked like a scene from a Hollywood gore movie.

The brunette helped the blonde up as they swept the rest of the house but it seems the commotion in the living room brought all of the zombies down to them.

"Great job, Fabray." Rachel said into the walkie. Both women catching their breath.

"Thank you, general." Quinn replied.

"I'm going to move the bodies from the front lawn, so I can bring the van to the door like I did at your mother's house. Than when I come back in, I'll help you move the bodies from the living room but right now I want you to go upstairs and find all the blankets you can. We can't have anyone slipping on this." Rachel finished.

"Yes, general." Quinn replied and both women set to work.

It took them another 18 minutes to do everything. They had just set down the last blanket.

Quinn and Rachel had already loaded the Evans belongings but they had to cover them in garbage bags because of the brain matter and blood on them.

The two walked to the basement door. Rachel held her knuckles up as Quinn gripped the door handle.

They had to be careful. Quinn pulled the door opened but nothing came out.

It was completely pitched black other than some light from the moon coming in through the only few small rectangular windows in the basement.

Both women activated their night vision. Quinn shut the door behind them as the brunette instructed her to.

The steps creaked in protest but as they took in the basement, they realized it was completely empty.

Rachel remembered what Sam had instructed her to do. She saw the small round door on the ground and had to give it to the man it was made of steel and heavy.

She pulled the small latch back and made a whistling sound that Sam taught her. They waited but only for a second before they heard a soft quiet voice.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, it's Rachel." Rachel replied with a smile as she and Quinn began to hear excited murmuring and chatter.

"How do I open the door?" Rachel ask.

"Don't worry, I'll open it." Came the reply.

"Ok, but before you do I need everyone to listen. There are only two of us on this rescue mission. So not everyone is to come up. I want children first when we're ready to move you. I will be the one standing guard outside while Lieutenant Fabray will be loading everyone into the van. Mr. Evans will be the one walking everyone to her. We can't risk any lives so it will be 5 people at a time. Please be patient. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Mr. Evans answered.

"Alright come up."

Rachel and Quinn stepped back as Mr. Evans opened the door to step out.

"Holy shit..." Rachel whispered.

Quinn and Rachel couldn't believe their eyes. Their were way more than 40 people down there.

Every ones age range went from a newborn of only several weeks old to elderly couples.

No wonder she couldn't find a lot of survivors. They were down there cramped together.

You could tell they ran out of power. There was no cool air. Mr. Evans stood up after climbing out.

"Thank you for coming. We weren't sure if you still would. We lost power last week. My phone died and I couldn't reach Sam. I'm just grateful I added the pipeline as an emergency precaution or we would have suffocated down there."

"I'm sorry it took me so long." Rachel began but he shook his head to stop her.

"Your here now. That's all that matters." He said.

"Ok, let's get started. I'm going to go back upstairs and make sure everything's still secure than I'll call Fabray through the walkie and let her know to start bringing everyone up. Remember babies first, their like time bombs so they need to be removed first." Rachel instructed. Mr. Evans nodded.

Rachel went back up and secured the house again making sure the house was still clear. Then she checked the perimeter of the house.

As she got back to the van she gave the 'Ok' to Quinn and slowly but surely they began loading survivors.

They had managed to get all the babies loaded followed by all the toddlers and younger children, than the teenagers.

Soon they started loading the women and the space in the van began to get cramped.

Rachel hadn't expected the amount of pregnant women to come out but good god there were many of them.

Next came the elderly women and then the non pregnant women. The van was beyond capacity but Rachel did not feel comfortable leaving all those women and children behind for the sake of comfort.

Every one of the seats were taken up. Henry, Lauren and Dave had given up their seats to the children.

All the incubators were used as well to make more space. Dave told Rachel that he could wait with the rest of the men but Rachel said that Sebastian, his brother and Dave's baby sister would need him when they woke up.

There were bodies so pressed together there was barely room to breathe but it was a small price to pay to get them to safety in just an hour.

The men were still locked safely in the bunker. Rachel had just shut the basement door and was about to head out to give Quinn instructions for when they arrived but Quinn beat her to it the walkie.

"General, we have a problem. Do not come outside." Quinn said as she along with the rest of the occupants in the van swallowed thickly in fear.

It was as if the zombies knew they were set to leave because about a thousand zombies came from out of no where.

Quinn watched them with rapt attention. They looked as if they were sniffing the air, as if they were tracking scent.

The realization shot her square in the chest. They hadn't done that before. The blonde had a sneaking suspicion but didn't want to believe it.

Rachel had went up to the window facing the back yard. Away from view as she climbed to the roof.

What she saw made her blood boil. Couldn't she ever get people to safety without putting anyone in danger.

Hordes of zombies were crowding the streets. So much so you couldn't see an inch of pavement. Rachel knew what she had to do.

"Fabray, sit tight I have a plan. When I tell you to, head back to base do not stop for anything." Rachel said as she scaled the house to the ground.

She began running through the neighbors yards down the opposite end of the street of the Evans home. The brunette still unsure of what was attracting them.

"Roger that." Quinn replied.

Rachel found a truck with the keys still in it. She turned the key not to start it but to check for gas. She had a quater tank, that was all she needed.

"Brice." Rachel spoke.

"Yes, Ms. Berry?"

"Send me the 18 seater van to the Evans house but inform me when you are ten minutes away." Rachel instructed.

"Yes, Ms. Berry."

From then on it was a waiting game. All the occupants of the van were getting scared.

The zombies began to walk across the lawn but since Rachel had shut and locked the door they just continued around it sniffing the air.

Quinn had requested Brice to do a 360 video recording of the zombies. Quinn was intrigued by their behavior.

She couldn't believe her eyes, it was a scary realization. It was 50 minutes later when Rachel spoke through the walkie. The zombies were still there.

"Fabray, Get ready to take off on my go." Rachel said. Brice had alerted her that the vehicle was 10 minutes away approximately.

"Roger that." Quinn replied.

Rachel started the truck driving forward and blasting the radio to it full volume.

Quinn watched as all the zombies heads whipped in the direction of the noise taking off after it.

Rachel waited watching the rearview as she saw the horde getting closer she slammed her foot to gas taking off with smoke left in her dust.

Rachel let go of the steering wheel and jumped out once she had the shadow of a house shielding her.

She rolled until she crouched in a running position and running toward the house that cast the shadow activating her vertical climb.

She scaled the house as the truck crashed into the wall of her intended target.

She ran and leaped from roof to roof until she couldn't than she had to run from yard to yard using the shadows as protection as the zombies ran in the opposite direction toward the truck.

"GO!" Rachel called through the walkie.

Rachel reached the Evan's home and entered through the back door. The brunette walked to the front of the house in time to see the 18 seater van pulling in.

She breathe a sigh of relief that Quinn escaped. The brunette ran to the basement and whistled signaling to come up.

Instead of taking her time she told all the men to come up and link by hands. They came out and Rachel went to the top of the stairs standing at the basement door waiting for them.

"Brice, do a 360 check." The brunette requested.

She knew they were running out of time once the walkers realized there was no one in the truck, they'd come back. All the men came up the stairs.

"Area secured." Brice said and Rachel silently signaled for them to follow.

She opened the front door softly and looked back and forth. Brice parked the van right in front of the door as requested.

The door slid open and Rachel rushed all the men in as she kept watch.

Once she was sure they were all in she went back to the house to sweep it. Checking the bunker when Brice spoke.

"Ms. Berry Satelitte images indicate threats approaching. They are 7 minutes away.

Rachel bolted out of the house like a bat out of hell. She got to the van in record time and pulled off immediately.

The live camera showed the zombies rounding the corner of the house just as the van turned down the opposite street. Rachel breathe deeply in relief.

"Fabray, what's your 20?" Rachel ask through the walkie.

"22 minutes from SH1." Quinn responded immediately.

The blonde felt herself relax a little now that Rachel had contacted her. She was worried something might have happened.

"Alright, I have the second load of survivors. We're currently in route, see you soon." Rachel said.

"You too, over and out." Quinn responded before they disconnected.

Rachel had been driving for half an hour. She was confident they'd make it to the base without any more problems.

But that thought was shot straight to hell as she saw two figures running down the street with 4 walkers running after them.

The brunette immediately felt her mood drop. Rachel pulled up a little ahead of them. She slid the door opened after setting the van on autopilet.

The brunette rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth as she heard the two men shouting at the top of their lungs for the zombies to quote, unqoute 'ROT IN HELL!' and 'LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE! DIE!'

The one who had a gun was wasting his bullets by shooting blindly behind him.

The brunette leaned out the van and took down the walkers in under 3 seconds.

She had Brice pull over as she gestured for the men to get in. The men jumped in, the door shutting behind them.

Rachel wasn't wearing her helmet so her face became clear when the men finally caught their breathe.

"OH HELL, NAH! BERRY?!" Azimio Adams bellowed.

"Berry? As in those two faggots, daughter?" The other man spoke in disdain.

Both men began laughing at the brunette. Mr. Evans was about to speak but Rachel shook her head no.

She watched as all the men in the van were tense in anger.

They were ready to give the to laughing men an ass whopping for disrespecting the women who just saved their lives.

"Are you done? If not, I don't care. Find somewhere on the floor to sit. We'll be-" Rachel was cut off by who Rachel assumes must be an elder brother or Azimio's father, she isn't sure.

"What did you just say to me? I know you ain't taking to me like you run shit. Because you don't! In fact-" The man lifted his gun pointing it at the brunettes head, she didn't flinch.

"Why don't all ya'll get the fuck out this van and hand over you guns because this here, is now ours." He said threateningly, Towering over Rachel.

The gun was 4 inches from her skull and she stared him down calmly.

"Are you kidding me? She just saved your life!" Mr. Evans said standing.

"No, what I saw was that gun saved my life,_ not _this little girl." The man said.

"I don't take orders from no woman. Let alone some dumbass kid trying to play hero!" He spat.

"Now hand over your shit or I'll make you!" He threatened again. Pressing the gun against the brunettes forehead.

Rachel wanted to save them but she also knew that all it would take is for this man to start whispering in the ear of other survivors and before she knew it there'd be an uproar of who should be in charge or them trying to take over her safe house. She couldn't let that happen. There were too many lives to consider.

"You can have the gun for your own protection but your not commadeering this vehicle. " Rachel said calmy.

"Do you think this shit is a game!" The man yelled.

Just than Rachel grabbed his wrist while simultaneously stepping out of the way removing the gun from his hand before the man could react.

She pointed her gun and his gun at both of them while all the men stood up surrounding them. Both men looked beyond pissed.

"Now, I'm going to give you back the gun and you will leave this vehicle understood?" Rachel said in a no nonesense tone. Rachel held eye contact as the man spoke menacingly.

"If you were the only one here your ass would have been done! Come on, son."

Well she certainly got her answer. Now, she knows where Azimio's horrible behavior comes from. Azimio stepped forward.

"If I catch you out on these streets again, bitch. I won't hesitate to put a bullet in ya head for this. You lucky you got these pussies with you. Next time you won't be so lucky." Azimio gritted out.

Rachel still showed no emotion. The door slid open and Azimio's dad stepped out first Azimio following him behind. Rachel right behind Azimio with the gun to make sure they don't try anything.

"Wait til I catch you by yourself, Bit-"

Before Azimio's dad could finish his sentence. He was tackled by a zombie followed by another.

Rachel reacted quickly and yanked Azimio back in by the collar of his shirt as he fought her to get to his dad but Rachel knew the second he got tackled he was already bitten.

She saw the zombie bite into his neck before they hit the floor. The door slid shut and Azimio shouted standing up and pounding on the door.

Rachel ordered Brice to autopilot. They began driving Azimio whipped around on her.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He lunged for the brunette as the rest of the guys went to stop him.

Rachel caught his left arm twisting it behind his back as he struggled against her.

Rachel used one of her hands to reach for her utility belt and pulled out the same little gun she used on Quinn and shot him in the back.

His body went limp immediately. Rachel was breathing heavily from struggling with him.

The brunette sighed sadly as she took out a zip tie from her utility as well.

She tied his hand behind his back before laying him on the ground.

She went back to the front, sitting back in the drivers seat not saying a word.

The rest of the men sat back down as the brunette drove the rest of the way in silence with a heavy heart.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N So I have a question. I want to load more of the unfinished stories from my doc because I need to put them some where but I don't want anyone to get their hopes up that it will be worked on. _

_So, should I not load them or should I. I don't want to get rid of them because I do intend on working on them eventually but I really have too many waiting to be worked on._

_ I chose to focus on you are the mother because I loved the story line so much that I gravitated more to it than the others. Also, before posting it I had already written a good portion of it and figured I'd get back to my other stories when it was done but clearly it's taking longer than anticipated. _

_Anyway, let me know what you think.__ I don't want to let anyone down if there's a story they like but I don't get to work on it as soon as they'd like me to. _

_I don't own glee or anything attached to it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: NEW ENEMIES.**

Quinn rolled down the ramp with relief that not only did she make it back to base with every one safely.

But also she didn't leave the gate open. The safe house was still in tact.

Which means every one was still safe.

The blonde pulled into the parking space with relief but still slightly worried because Rachel was still out there.

Sue had been waiting along with Barnaby and Cornelius for the arriving rescues.

All the survivors were still in awe of the place.

Quinn opened the door and stood at attention as Sue entered standing behind Quinn as a second in command would.

The blonde removed her helmet causing Dave and Lauren to mutter in shock.

"No way.." Dave whispered.

"Fabray? Well I'll be damned." Lauren followed.

Quinn ignored them and stood professional as she spoke.

"Please be patient until I am done giving you instruction. When you leave the vehicle stay in a single file line. Ms. Sylvester will be taking down your information. If you have any family in the facility, they will be located after you are taken for examination than showered and changed. Please be advised when you step out the vehicle there will be artifial intelligence also taking your information. Yes, I mean actual robots. Do not fear them. They are here to assist in your protection. Now please follow me."

As instructed everyone stepped out in a single file line.

Some holding infants or the hand of toddlers.

Dave looked hesitant leaving the van.

"Don't worry, Dave. We're taking them last." Quinn assured.

Dave nodded and got in the line.

The next hour was spent getting the names of every one.

Just as the last person to give their information was done.

Quinn sighed in relief as Rachel's van drove down the ramp with her own survivors.

The brunette pulled up right beside the blonde's van.

Rachel exited and immediately the blonde could tell Rachel was upset.

Quinn turned to her group. "I know you all are tired and just want to be reunited with your families. Just please bare with us."'

The group nodded.

"Fabray!" Rachel called out.

Quinn turned to her general and followed her to an isolated corner away from prying eyes and ears.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Quinn asked.

"It was for the most part but.."

"But?"

"I spotted two survivors on my way back and obviously assisted. They were aggressive and refused my help. They held us at gun point."

"Oh my god.." Quinn whispered stepping closer to the brunette in worry.

"They wanted to take our weapons and the van but I disarmed them."

"So, what happened?"

"I told the guy who was doing the most talking that he couldn't have the van. I told them I'd give them back their gun but that was it. Than I escorted them out of the van but the first guy was attacked the second he stepped foot on the pavement. I grabbed the other guy back in and shut the door. He flipped out because the guy who had been attacked was his dad."

"Oh no."

"Yeah and that's not the worst part."

"What's the worst part?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"It was Azimio Adams."

"Fuck.."

"You should have seen him, Quinn. He went ballistic. I had to sedate him."

Quinn could hear the pain in the brunette's voice.

But before she could say anything Sue interrupted.

"Excuse me, General Berry but some of the survivors are asking to use the restroom."

"Yes, of course." The brunette replied.

Rachel turned and headed toward the survivors as she was flanked by Sue and Quinn.

After unloading her own survivors and getting their information.

They were escorted group by group to the infirmary to be checked.

Than escorted to be showered and changed.

Than escorted to one of the main halls to wait.

Barney and Cornelius took care of Sebastian and his brother along with Dave's sister and a sedated Azimio.

* * *

Quinn came over the intercom calling names from her list of the survivor's information.

Little by little people began filtering in. Shouts of cries and disbelief were heard as people embraced and reunited.

Rachel and Quinn stood by each other with matching smiles.

They watched as Kitty Wilde's impenetrable icy façade crumpled at the sight of her family.

The girl ran as fast as she could across the room. A sob escaped her throat.

"You did a good, Fabray. You did a really damn good." Rachel said with a smile.

"Well, I had an amazing teacher. So, really your the one who did good, Berry."

"Call it even?"

"Call it even."

"You know, we make a pretty good team." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yeah, who would have thought, huh?"

"I sure didn't but at the same it makes sense." Quinn replied with a wistful smile.

"What do you mean?" Rachel ask with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Well, when you think about it. We both have very dominate, alpha like personalities. We are very similar when it comes to what we want and have sort of tunnel vision when we want to acquire it. We also are very stubborn and strong willed. I can honestly say there's not any other partner I'd feel more intuned with than you." Quinn finished with her eyes on the crowd but Rachel's eyes were on the blonde's profile.

"That's a very astute observation, Fabray. Thank you, I feel the same."

"Thanks, I think so. It also helps that I figured that out about us during a project for my psychology class. It was on behavior patterns between two opposites and how they still attract one another and co exist perfectly."

"And that's what you came up with?" Rachel asked with a smile.

Quinn flushed a pretty hue but continued to avoid eye contact by looking out to the crowd of reuniting families.

"Well.. That's certainly the more of a basic analysis but the actual results of my study had a little more.."

The blonde thought for a more professional way of saying it than what her results actually proved to her.

It had shocked her that the results had shown that she and Rachel were a perfect match in every sense of the word.

Whether it'd be a professional relationship, friendship or romantic relationship.

Their communication is solid and has strength that will not break.

They balance each other on the scale in such a way that they'd never fall short or become to heavy to bare.

They receive and relinquish control with no fear of being in the others hands.

They both thrive on honesty. Though Their particular brand of honesty is brutal.

They welcome it just as they would a fresh cool glass of ice water on a scorching summer day.

It showed their potential sex life would be powerful and erotic.

Their desire for one another is all consuming whether in the heat of passion or casual conversation.

Quinn had ignored the tingle in her lower belly at the mere idea of that tid bit of information.

Their were so many positives to their union that it was surreal.

The only negative was the fact that when separated they struggled greatly and floundered when it came to other people who weren't the match that they had found in each other.

Truthfully, when Quinn came full circle in the projects conclusion.

She had freaked out and redid the assignment several times to be sure it was accurate and not a fluke before handing in her finished product.

She had not called or texted Rachel for two months and in those two months she had suffered greatly and became so angry and emotional but she couldn't figure out why.

It wasn't until Rachel called her one night and in Quinn's half asleep state did she answer without checking the caller I.D

When Rachel spoke, her soft worried voice coming through the line and hitting the blonde's ear.

Quinn felt her world shift into place as the conversation took flight.

Rachel had come on strongly in her worry.

Telling Quinn she had thought she had done something wrong than thought something had actually physically happened to Quinn.

After that Quinn's mood and overall feelings lifted and she became more focused.

More engaging with other people and her anger dissipated completely.

The days following the two called and texted everyday reconnecting.

Filling each other in on the horrible two months they individually had.

Quinn was flabbergasted as Rachel told her how her mood had been.

How something was felt off within her and she couldn't put her finger on it but just know something wasn't right.

How her depressed and agitated mood bled into her school work and classes.

How she couldn't focus and lost interest in even hanging out with her friends.

Rachel just over all couldn't understand what was wrong with her and thought to call Quinn and that's when the brunette felt like a crappy friend when she realized she hadn't spoken to Quinn in two months.

Than wondered why Quinn hadn't called her which brought about the question of if she had done something wrong followed by was Quinn physically ok?

That's when Quinn conceded that her project might actually be accurate in the assessment that she and Rachel are the definition of opposites attracting but still co existing perfectly.

She couldn't tell you why she chose Rachel as her subject or why she chose herself as the opposite subject of Rachel's potential partner.

It was an unconscious thing she supposes but that little sliver of consciousness that whispered in the back her mind.

That always made her aware of her truths told her that no it wasn't unconscious.

Why it wasn't unconscious. She still doesn't know but Rachel doesn't need to know that.

"A little more detailed result than that but still the same none the less." Quinn finished albeit a little awkwardly.

Rachel's interest was piqued for the answer and was about to inquire more about it but was interrupted by a nervous Quinn as soon as she glanced at the brunette and noticed the interest in the Rachel's eyes.

"Oh look, it's Sam!" Quinn said with a broad smile.

Rachel whipped her head toward the excited boy as he entered the room.

"SAM! SAM! OVER HERE!" Sam's dad called out.

"SAMMY!"

"SAMMY!"

Stevie and Stacy squealed as they ran to their big brother followed by their parents.

The boy stumbled by the waist a little as his siblings collided into him.

Sam wrapped his arms around them as his tears came full force.

His mother was next as she balled her eyes out holding her son for the first time in weeks that felt like forever.

Sam was released by his mother and turned to his father.

"It's good to see you, son." His father said with a proud warm smile and Sam lost it.

Sam had been anxious, terrified and couldn't actually sleep as the thoughts of Rachel not getting to them in time hit him hard.

He waited patiently knowing from his own experience of waiting for Rachel to save them, how long it could take.

Rachel and Quinn watched the emotional exchange with warming hearts until they watched Mercedes enter next.

She rushed to her family and the tears were never ending.

You could see Mercedes looking around in confusion for someone small.

Joy..

They watched on as Mercedes brother broke the news because her mother was inconsolable and her father was doing his best to help her mother calm down again, after bringing up the reminder because they had to tell Mercedes.

Rachel and Quinn were silent after that as their own memories of the last they had seen of Joy hit them full force.

Ryder was next followed by Dave both boys heading to the last of their kin.

Ryder was in tears when his father and brother broke the news of the lost of his mother and other little brother.

Dave's dad also had sad news about his mother.

Mike and Tina walked into the room at the same time.

They ran to opposite sides of the room to their own families.

Mike spotted his mother and sister and could see it on their faces. It told him everything.

His dad didn't make it. It was the first time Mike Chang lost his composure.

He pulled them into his arms and they cried painfully for their loss.

Tina spotted her family. They were all safe and Tina's body wrack with sobs simply on the strength that they had survived.

All of them her mom, dad, two little brothers and one little sister. To Tina it was a miracle.

Artie rolled in and rushed to his parents. He was an only child so there was no one else to greet or worry about.

His parents were shocked to see he had survived and cried in happiness that he did.

Puck came in next and was greeted by his mother and sister. Seeing Puck cry was very weird but like seeing a shooting star for the first time. They never thought they'd see the day.

More people came and more families were reunited.

For every person that came in happy. There were tears of sadness to follow as death was announced.

After every one was reunited and settled Rachel and Quinn stepped forward.

"May I have your attention, please?!" Rachel spoke.

"For the families who are reunited. I trust you will escort your family members to the dining hall to acquire nourishments. To the survivor's without kin here with you. Ms. Sylvester will be escorting you to the dining hall and give you a tour of the facility. I'm happy to have you all here. Please relax and rest well. You are completely safe."

With that Rachel turned on her heel to leave being flanked by a silent Quinn.

"We still have to wake Azimio. We'll need extra back up when he wakes. There's no telling how he's going to react."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll speak with Sam, Matt, Mike, Ryder and Jake. Azimio is a petty big guy. I don't know how you got him down but at least with more muscle he won't try anything stupid."

"Alright, but give the others time with their families. I'll keep Azimio under sedation a little longer. We also have to meet with Blaine and go over our next mission."

"Yes, general."

"For now, go spend time with that beautiful baby girl of yours. You did great out there Fabray."

"Thank you, general. It means a lot to me." Quinn replied

Rachel smiled than nodded to the blonde as the two parted ways.

* * *

Quinn was walking through the hall on her way to spend time with her family. When she halted in her steps at her name being cllaed.

"Quinn!"

"Hey, Quinn! Wait up!"

Puck and Finn ran to catch up to her from down the long large hall.

The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow at the two. "Hey, guys."

"Hey."

"Sup."

Quinn waited a moment to let them speak.

When really it just seemed like they needed a breath because they were breathing so heavy.

Some football players they were.

"Um, not to be rude but I'm on my way to spend time with my family. What can I help you with?"

Finn and Puck looked at each other briefly than back at Quinn.

"Well.." Finn started. "We were wondering since none of us really get to see Rachel because she's never around."

"What he means is." Puck cut in more bluntly."Whenever we do see her. She usually doesn't talk to us or brushes us off. Always claiming she's busy."

_'Claiming?' _Quinn ponders as to why Puck would use that word describing Rachel.

When 'busy' meant meticulously planning another search and rescue mission as well as their soon to be dangerous journey to their actual safety.

Finn cut in next. "And we were wondering if maybe you could talk to her."

"Talk to her? About what exactly?" Quinn asked in confusion.

Puck answered in a 'No big deal' manner. "We figured since your always around her and she picked you first. You could talk to her about letting us join."

"I'm sorry come again?"

"Join the army." Finn supplied. "You know like my dad did."

"Yeah, so we can kick some zombie ass too." Puck followed enthusiastically.

The boys high fived each other with proud smiles on their faces.

"Um, guys I can't just go and ask Rachel."

"What? Why not." Finn asked confused with slight irritation.

"For starters I wasn't just chosen. I was tested."

"What like a math test? Cause I suck at Math." Puck countered.

"No, a VR test."

"Woah!" Finn eyes shined.

"Are you serious?! She has VR games?!" Pucks eyes bulged with excitement.

"Are you two even listening?" Quinn asked getting not only frustrated but annoyed as fuck.

Soon anger would follow but she was doing her best to keep her cool.

"So, tell her we'll play. If anyone in this place could pass her game, it's us. All we play is zombie games. So, we'll totally pass." Puck said arrogantly.

"Yeah, we can totally do it!" Finn boosted with a smile.

Quinn had wondered at one point why Finn and Puck hadn't been chosen but now she's starting to understand.

"It's not a video game and Rachel didn't even pick the rest of the group. Sue did." Quinn tried.

"Well, talk to Sue than. You know she has a huge lady boner for you." Puck replied.

"Yeah, you were captain. So you have to have like some say, right?" Finn said trying but failing at being charming.

"And come on! You let Artie whose in a wheelchair and that chick Macy who literally gets bullied everyday join."

"Marley, dude." Finn corrected.

"Whatever. My point is, you guys picked a lot of small people. Who no offense don't have these." Puck said flexing his muscle causing Quinn to roll her eyes at his vanity.

"So your going to need actual muscle. Finn was the quarter back and I was the running back. Taking down big dudes is our thing and we most likely are your best picks for a zombie apocalypse. Because we only play the best damn zombie games there is. So talk to Sue. If anyone can convince her or blackmail her into saying yes, it's you." Puck finished.

Quinn stared at the two boys still trying to figure out how the hell these two didn't get anyone killed.

They stared at her for a moment and waited.

"So, will you?" Finn finally asked impatiently.

Quinn was about to say no but knew if she said no.

They'd get upset and possibly argue ending with Finn throwing or breaking something.

So, she plastered on a small smile for their benefit.

"Ok, I'll let her know everything you said." Quinn answered honestly.

She'd bring it up to Rachel.

Tell the brunette everything they said but she wouldn't ask Rachel or Sue to allow these two any where near their team.

Clearly they disregarded or didn't understand anything she said.

"Awesome!" Finn smiled like she actually said he could join.

"Cool." Puck had that arrogant smirk on full display.

He looked as if he knew there was no way he was going to be turned down because they'd be too stupid to.

The two boys smiled and high fived each other.

"Thanks, Q." Puck said than turned on his heel.

"Yeah, thanks, Quinn." Finn piped up than ran to follow Puck.

With that the boys began talking excitedly about how awesome it's going to be to shot real guns, kill real zombies and blow shit up.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief at their childish display of excitement.

She couldn't blame them though because she had wanted to blindly tag along with Rachel and it wasn't even to kill zombies.

It was just to keep Rachel safe or whatever stupid notion she had.

She had actually thought she'd be helping the brunette but she was wrong.

Just like she had no idea how it really would be in the heat of battle, is the same ignorance the boys had that moment but Quinn knew Sue had her own reason's as to why she hadn't picked them.

She knew Sue and Rachel would say no.

But she would informed them about the conversation that just took place.

Because she knew Puck and Finn would eventually come back for answers.

She knew they'd get upset and she knew they throw a tantrum.

She shook her head and decided to leave it for another time.

Than continued on to her families courters.

* * *

Rachel sat her desk with concentrated eyes scanning the map in front of her.

It was almost time to travel the distance from safe house 2 to Layton Utah for the integrating of her father's survivors with her own. After they finished securing Lima first, of course.

Than they would all journey together as one large group to Larson's shipyard in Laguna Beach, California.

Once there they had to unload one bus at a time to the ship her grand father had many family members band together to build, when he created the fail safe plan of mission hope.

The boat was gigantic. It was their version of Noah's Ark.

If they made it to Laguna Beach that would be great but getting the survivors on to the boat would be difficult if the place was swarming with zombies.

Drawing attention to the boat would be catastrophic because that boat was created to withstand the journey to their final destination.

No other boat would be able to handle it as well as hold so many survivors. So if the zombies somehow got to it and some how destroyed it. They'd be screwed.

The brunette sighed tiredly when a video call came through. Rachel answered immediately.

"Hey, dad. I was just looking over the.." Rachel trailed off at the look on her fathers face.

"Rachel." Hiram spoke up gravely urgent.

"What's wrong?"

"There's been a breach on the East wing of our quarters."

Rachel gasped as her eyes widened. "Oh my god! How?! What happened?!"

"One of the survivors wasn't happy with two gay men being his rescuer nor the people in charge of his safety. He snuck out last night and left the large main doors open. Many survivors were compromised and had to be put down."

"Oh no."

"It was taken care of quickly but Rachel.. We had to evacuate. There were a large number of casualties. There's also a large amount of walkers now trapped in the East wing by the emergency back locks. Which means."

"You have to leave." Rachel finished for him.

Hiram sighed sadly. "Yes, honey we had to. Which means Layton, Utah is no longer a viable option for the merge. To be honest we may not be able to have a merge at all. We'd have to make the journey separately to California."

"Where are you now?"

"Salt lake city, Utah. We've just gotten here two hours ago. The breach happened three days ago and with trying to contain it so we could evacuate every one than find a safe area to check every one for infection as soon as possible. I couldn't call you right away."

"I understand."

"Rachel, you know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes. I have to find the others on my own and hopefully get every one to California in one piece."

"Yes."

Rachel got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Dad, what aren't you telling me."

Hiram took a deep tired breath. "Your father.." Rachel's stomach bottomed out. "He had to stay behind to put down anyone who was bit and hadn't turned yet. He radiod me a few hours ago in a panic."

"About what?"

"It's not only humans that we must fear now, Rachel. Apparently they had been working on something else. Something bigger, stronger and faster than any walking dead. Your father said it was monsterous and looked as if it couldn't be stopped. They shot at it but it kept going. He called me in the middle of gunfire and you know he never does that because he likes to stay focused and sharp one wrong move could cost a life. So you know it must be bad."

"Has he contacted you back?" Rachel asked in worry.

The question alone made her father look as if he aged fifty years.

"No. Not yet."

Silence followed as the reality of what that could mean hit them both severely.

"I'll contact you soon and hopefully we'll hear from him by then." Hiram said with a nod.

"Ok." Rachel replied with her own nod. It ws clear both of them were fighting off tears. "I love you, baby girl. Be safe."

"I love you too, dad."

"And remember Rachel. Let our situation be a lesson to you. If there is a weak link in your chain. You have to fix it immediately or it will cost you more than you have to give." Hiram warned.

"Yes, sir." Rachel nodded than stood at attention to salute him. Hiram did the same before the two ended the call.

Rachel sagged against her desk as the reality of the situation hit her hard. Her fathers were now separated which put them in a vulnerable position.

Their rendezvous point is no longer an option and there was now something else they had to fear something greater than that damn virus.

And still she hadn't finished securing Lima yet. She was suppose to have already found the others but she hasn't.

How the hell was she suppose to do this with out adequate help. At the moment she had Quinn and the others but she meant supers like herself, should shit get real out there.

For the first time Rachel actually felt nervous. They were running out of time and if what her dad said is true. They were up against more than one enemy and it's something that they may not be able to beat.

Rachel reached for the button on her desk and spoke through the speaker that was the overcom for every speaker in the facility.

"Fabray, I need you in my office immediately."

Quinn's head shot up and than looked back down at her daughter whom she had just put to sleep. She kissed the top of her head than laid her in the bassinet in her mother and sisters apartment.

"Mommy will be back soon, baby. Sweet dreams."

Quinn cast one last loving gaze at her daughter before turning to her mother and sister to give them a kiss and hug just in case they were headed out for a mission.

She didn't know what was wrong but though Rachel kept her tone neutral. Quinn could hear clear as day the distress in the brunette's voice and an unsettling feeling crept in her chest.

Something was wrong and she had to admit at least to herself that she was scared and it was a shitless kind of scared.

She reached the brunette's office in record time than knocked. Rachel was leaning against her desk with her eyes cast down to the ground in pensive thought with an undertone of worry. Quinn's own worry escalated instantly.

"You wanted to see me, general?"

"Shut the door, Quinn."

At the sound of her first name and the tone the brunette used she could now confirm that her fear was definitely warranted.

Quinn did as she was told and shut the door. Than turned to the brunette. "Rachel? What is it?"

Rachel looked Quinn in the eyes before she opened her mouth to speak. "We need to evacuate Lima. Now."

Quinn's eyes bulged and she floundered for words because she knew they weren't ready. Their new recruits weren't ready either. Whatever was wrong was bad and Quinn could see fear in Rachel's eyes for the first time and it scared the shit out of her.


End file.
